


Camino de vuelta

by PrincesaSolo



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Angst, Arnold regresa a Hillwood, Arnold y Helga se reencuentran, Drama, F/M, Feelings, Helga en problemas, Romance, sentimientos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: Han pasado muchos años desde que Helga supo algo de Arnold quien se marchó a San Lorenzo en busca de sus padres. Todo ese tiempo la joven ha luchado con apagar sus sentimientos hacia él y seguir su vida. Sin embargo, un día un golpe duro sacude a los Pataki y amenaza el futuro de Helga que se verá presionada por sus padres. A la par, Arnold está de vuelta.
Relationships: Helga Pataki & Arnold Shortman, Helga Pataki/Arnold Shortman
Kudos: 4





	1. 15 años después

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ¡Oye, Arnold! no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.

Helga consultó su reloj y suspiró:

— Otro día, otro dólar —se dijo a sí misma, satisfecha por el desempeño del día. Casi enseguida, su reloj de muñeca emitió un leve pitido, anunciando el cambio de hora y el fin de su jornada laboral.

Con 24 años, Helga G. Pataki se había convertido en el elemento más joven de la compañía Bartlett, misma que se dedicaba a fabricar cajas para embalaje. Aquel era un negocio que, según en las palabras de la propia Helga podría llegar a subestimarse, pues parecía vago y aburrido, sin embargo no había nadie en el mundo que no necesitara de una caja. Y eso se reflejaba muy bien las ventas mensuales.

Después de terminar la carrera en negocios, Helga había conseguido entrar y subir rápidamente de puesto debido a su astucia e inteligencia. Hacia poco había cumplido dos años trabajando ahí, y en la actualidad era la jefa de ventas de la compañía. Su departamento, estaba compuesto de 5 vendedores en total que se encargaban de conseguir contratos con compañías o tiendas locales. Los seis integrantes había logrado hacer un buen equipo.

Sin hacer nada en particular, la joven se volvió un tanto popular entre los demás empleados por su apariencia física: Ahora llevaba su cabello rubio, largo y suelto y su uniceja había desaparecido producto de su paso por la universidad y su transformación formal para su puesto de trabajo. En su trabajo la admiraban pero también le temían, pues su carácter no había cambiado en casi nada. De hecho, eso le había valido su ascenso. Podía llegar a ser impertinente y grosera con alguno que otro compañero o subordinado, pero en cuestiones de clientes era la mejor; convencía al indeciso y reafirmaba al cliente fiel.

La rubia, salió de su oficina con bolsa en mano.

— ¡Hasta mañana, jefa! —escuchó a lo lejos que alguien le gritaba. Helga reconoció la voz de uno de sus vendedores: Tom, un chico castaño de 22 años que era muy encimoso pues todo el tiempo se la pasaba detrás de ella preguntándole sobre su vida y su estado de ánimo lo que hacía que ella lo corriera constantemente de su oficina a gritos. Sin embargo el muchacho tenia un lado bueno que ella explotaba al máximo: Tom, era un chico movido y vivaz. Helga daba una orden y podía estar tranquila de que se ejecutaría al pie de la letra.

— Ahí te ves, Tim —gritó ella sobre su hombro sin mirarlo.

— ¡Soy Tom! —replicó él, con voz infantil.

— Es igual —susurró para sí. Helga bajó por el elevador hasta el estacionamiento en donde abordó su coche. Antes de ponerse en marcha se quitó las zapatillas con violencia y movió levemente sus dedos, relajándolos—. ¡Por todos los dioses! —bramó—. ¡Un día acabaré con mis pobres dedos si sigo usando estos artefactos de tortura medieval! —por suerte, siempre llevaba sus tenis en la guantera, así que decidió darle un merecido descanso a sus pies y se los puso. Después, la chica agarró el volante y ajustó el retrovisor, pero antes de encender el vehículo suspiro pesadamente y recargó la cabeza en el asiento. Era hora, debía ir a casa y como todos los días no tenia ganas de regresar a ese mundo. En cierta forma, le gustaba pasársela trabajando, pues eso significaba menos tiempo para estar en casa, lidiando con los problemas de Miriam y Bob.

Y pese a que lo retrasara sabía que debía irse, pues no tenia otro lugar al cual acudir. Seguía teniendo contacto con Phoebe, la única persona que consideraba su amiga de verdad, sin embargo ella era una reconocida médico de la ciudad con una agenda laboral más apretada que la suya y aunque no se veían seguido, se telefoneaban de vez en cuando para mantenerse en contacto. De los demás de sus compañeros poco sabía. Rhonda se había vuelto diseñadora de modas y tenía su propia marca actual en el mercado. Por supuesto que ella no residía en Hillwood, pero a veces iba a visitar a sus padres cuando tomaba vacaciones. Gerald se había vuelto un jugador de la NBA, lo cual en sus comienzos le había cobrado factura en su relación con Phoebe, principalmente por la distancia por lo cual ambos decidieron terminar. Sin embargo no hacía mucho que el muchacho había conseguido la fama y alcanzado el estrellato y, al contrario de lo que todos podrían pensar, a Gerald no se le subió la fama y regresó lo mas pronto que pudo a pedirle matrimonio a su novia eterna, la cual por supuesto aceptó. Nadine y Sheena habían estudiado biología juntas y eran fundadoras del primer centro de investigación animal de la ciudad. A decir de Helga, siempre tuvieron la pinta de ser hippies y amantes de la naturaleza, sobretodo Nadine por lo que no le extrañó saber a lo que se dedicaban. Harold se volvió chef y abrió su propio restaurante, le iba bien… su amor por la comida había sido su mayor inspiración. Lila era maestra en la vieja PS 118, que le iba como anillo al dedo gracias a su infinita paciencia e inteligencia. Y Arnold… lo último que Helga supo gracias a Phoebe (misma que lo supo gracias a Gerald) fue que seguia en San Lorenzo, buscando a sus padres.

Todos se seguían la pista, sin embargo el tiempo se había encargado de enfriar un poco los lazos.

Después de conducir por un rato la rubia llegó a su casa. Temía lo que encontraría ahí, como todos los días. Una vez, cuando estaba en la preparatoria, había cruzado la puerta solo para encontrar a su madre ahogada en alcohol. Como pudo, Helga la había arrastrado hasta el auto de Bob (que por suerte, ese día no se había llevado al trabajo), y la llevó al hospital. Ahí, los médicos le dijeron que su madre había sufrido una congestión alcohólica. Aquella, fue la primera vez que Helga le gritó a su madre: al punto de la histeria y el enojo, la joven le ordenó dejar su vicio, cosa que sólo sucedió por unos meses y después volvió a recaer. La menor de los Pataki, había intentado sin éxito llevarla a un grupo de alcohólicos anónimos cerca de seis veces, pero Miriam siempre terminaba por abandonar la causa. La chica desistió con su madre poco después. Miriam en un intento por ayudarse limitó su consumo a cuatro copas por día, lo cual era un progreso pero un ciclo vicioso del cual no salía. En parte, esa era la razón por la que Helga no se había largado a otra ciudad durante la universidad. Sentía la obligación y el deber de cuidar de su madre, aunque ésta nunca lo hubiese hecho con ella. En cambio Big Bob, pese a estar enterado de la situación con sus esposa, se había metido más de lleno a su negocio que había pasado de limitarse a la venta de localizadores a convertirse en la segunda telefonía del país con la inducción de celulares pequeños, livianos e inteligentes, los "Smarthphones" como les llamaban. Bob, trabajaba todo el día y fumaba mucho, traía siempre los nervios de punta y poco se fijaba en su familia. En eso Helga reconocía que llegaban a parecerse. Hacia cerca de unos meses en que se había estado quejando de un malestar en el pecho, pero aunque Helga le recomendó ir a un chequeo con Phoebe nunca lo hizo. Y, al final estaba Olga, la mayor y favorita, había alcanzado su sueño de ser actriz y se encontraba constantemente en rodajes de películas y viajes. Gracias a dios los visitaba poco o se limitaba a mandar regalos. A Helga siempre le mandaba maquillaje o vestidos de marca, de los cuales solo usaba los primeros, por cuestiones laborales y por un poquito de vanidad.

Su familia era un caso e incluso siempre se preguntaba si en verdad, eso era... una familia.

Helga abrió la puerta de la casa y la encontró en silencio, cosa habitual, lo que le indicaba que todo parecía estar en "orden". Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras para ir a su habitación, cuando la voz de su madre desde la cocina la sobresaltó:

— ¿H-Helga?

— Soy yo mamá, iré a mi cuarto —contestó aburrida.

— E-Espera… ¿p-puedes venir un momento? —Miriam, arrastraba las palabras y siseaba de más, lo que alertó a su hija menor. Al entrar a la cocina, Helga encontró a su madre con una botella de whisky casi vacía, de la cual se abrazaba.

— Estas ebria… —dijo despectiva, furiosa—. ¿Qué quieres, Miriam? ¿Verme? Aquí estoy, ¿contenta? Me voy a mi…

— E-Espera… t-tu padre y-y yo queremos decirte algo…

— ¿Y dónde está Bob, eh?

— E-En la sala…

— Bien, vamos, anda—la joven pasó una brazo sobre el hombro de su madre y la ayudó a levantarse de la silla. Entre tambaleos y pasos muy lentos lograron llegar a la sala, en donde Bob estaba sentado con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación. El cuerpo de Helga se tensó, nunca lo había visto así—. Bien Bob, lo que te tenga en ese estado de persona abducida por aliens, dilo… suéltalo ya —ordenó exasperada.

— H-Helga… no deberías… t-t-u padre se siente ma-a

— Tengo cáncer —pronunció sin mirarlas. Helga podría enorgullecerse de ser dura, fría, fuerte… pero eso, no se lo esperaba. La chica sintió como el pulso se le aceleró al escuchar a su padre ir directo al grano.

— B-Bob… —titubeó ella, sin saber qué mas decir. No tenía palabras de aliento porque no iban con ella y menos ameritaba reproche… ¿qué debía decir? Su padre hizo un ademán con el dedo, indicándole que lo dejara hablar.

— Los médicos dijeron que el cáncer está avanzado y no saben si puedan… —no terminó la frase pero no fue necesario, los tres sabían lo que seguía—. Así que tengo que dejar unas cosas claras contigo.

Helga arqueó una ceja. El tono de Bob había cambiado en un chasquido y era totalmente autoritario. No era que esperara que su padre se soltara a llorar con las dos y se abrazaran y se dieran ánimos, pero una actitud altanera era lo menos apropiado para la ocasión.

— ¿Conmigo…? ¿Y se puede saber qué…?

— Déjame hablar —volvió a silenciarla con el ademán—. No puedo seguir al frente de la compañía, lo harás tú —la rubia, abrió la boca de la impresión.

— Bob, yo tengo mi propio empleo, déjale la empresa a Olga o a los inversionistas ¡qué se yo! ¡Déjasela a Miriam, yo no la quiero! —replicó, crispada.

— No, eso nunca. Los malditos inversionistas quieren eso, verme caer y repartirse todo. Ustedes saben el trabajo que me ha costado alzar esto desde cero, tanto trabajo no es para nada. Tú hermana es artista, no empresaria y te recuerdo que tú elegiste la carrera que quisiste, nadie te obligó.

— ¡Por que yo quería tener mi propia empresa! ¡No quiero la tuya! —bramó Helga, poniéndose a la defensiva.

— ¡Pues deberías estar agradecida de que voy a ponerte al mando! ¡Esa empresa nos ha dado de donde vivir! ¡Te pagó la escuela!

— Mira Bob… enserio no quiero —dijo ella, apoyando dos dedos en su frente, conteniendo las ganas de írsele encima y darle unos buenos golpes para hacerlo entender.

— Soy tu padre y harás lo que te diga. Estoy enfermo y tú madre es una alcohólica —a Helga le hirvió la sangre de escucharlo referirse así de su madre—. Tú eres la cuerda de la familia en este momento, tú lo harás, y dejarás ese trabajo mañana mismo… entre mas pronto mejor, así te presentaré en la empresa lo antes posible.

— Tú no puedes decidir mi vida… —le apuntó ella con el dedo, señalándolo, un gesto que su padre siempre odió y que Helga sabía era bajo, pero quería imponerse—. Miriam, ¿acaso no vas a decir nada? —miró a su madre pidiendo apoyo, aunque enseguida se arrepintió al ver que ella lloraba y se tambaleaba en sus rodillas.

— T-Tu padre, t-te necesita… nosotros… t-te…

— ¿Ustedes me necesitan? —alzó la voz, cargada de sarcasmo—. ¿Ustedes me necesitan? ¡Ustedes sólo han necesitado a Olga por años! ¡Ahora resulta que me necesitan!

—¡Cálmate niña! No es un empleo malo ni de a gratis, por supuesto que vas a recibir un sueldo muchísimo mejor del que ahora tienes, seguro que va a gustarte una vez que empieces. Todos quisieran algo así.

— ¿Tú que sabes de lo que yo quiero? —nada. No sabían. No la conocían.

— Oh vamos, tu lo dijiste, quieres tu empresa, la tendrás y es mi última palabra. Telefonía Pataki está en su mejor momento y no lo vas a arruinar. Y esta es mi última voluntad, si muero esto no se va a ir al carajo —sentenció—. Mañana renuncias a tu trabajito ese de las cajas y te presentas en la compañía.

Helga no dijo nada más. Se limitó a mirar a Bob con la mejor expresión de odio que podía llegar a tener. Él le sostuvo la mirada igual. La rubia dio media vuelta y salió hecha una furia de su casa, no sin antes cerrar la puerta de golpe. Helga se subió a su auto y decidió conducir y salir de ahí.

* * *

Había aparcado en el muelle del puente de Brooklyn. Miraba las ondas del río Este mientras, irónicamente, fumaba un cigarro. Se prometió que sólo sería por ese día y no más, no quería acabar como Bob y arruinarle la vida a sus futuros hijos, si es que los llegaba a tener algún dia.

Decir que estaba enojada era poco… estaba frustrada, fúrica… dolida. En ese momento, se arrepentía de haberse quedado. De haberse ido quizás tendría una vida solitaria, pero feliz haciendo lo que ella quisiera.

Era un insulto el hecho de que Bob la necesitara a esas alturas de la vida… nunca en toda su existencia se habían preocupado por ella. Muchas veces lo había pensado ya, que había sido la hija no deseada y que sus padres sólo habían planeado a Olga por eso la adoraban de esa forma. Y en esos momentos, lo confirmaba.

— Quizás es el maldito karma —bufó, sacando el humo de la boca—. El maldito karma por tratar a todos mal durante la primaria… por golpear a Brainy, tratar mal a Eugene, a Harold… a Phoebe y su zopenco novio… a Arnold… —Helga abrió los ojos de par en par—. Arnold… ¡Ja! —exclamó, tirando la colilla al suelo y pisándola lo mas fuerte que pudo—. Tenía años sin pensar en él.

Y era verdad. Cuando Arnold se marchó al terminar la secundaria a buscar a sus padres en San Lorenzo hubo un punto en el que ya no quiso saber de él. Helga, sabia que su amiga Phoebe tenía mucha información (gracias a que Arnold le escribía a Gerarld), pero le pidió que dejara de mantenerla al tanto. En un principio pensó que estaría bien y que la idea de que el chico encontrara al fin a sus padres la mantendría feliz, pero no fue así; lo extrañó, por meses, luego por años. Muchas veces imaginaba verlo entrar por la escuela, con esa gran sonrisa caracterizaba y dando la noticia de que había regresado para quedarse, de que había encontrado a sus padres. Pero nunca sucedió nada que se acercara a eso. No fue fácil, le tomó mucho tiempo hacerse a la idea de que no volvería a verlo y también sabía que, aún si él viviese en Hillwood ella no sería correspondida por lo que ya no había necesidad de seguir sintiendo algo por él. Fue terminando la preparatoria, cuando decidió que era suficiente, que ese amor que sentía debía apagarse, guardarse o lo que fuera, porque no podía seguir viviendo y alimentando esperanzas inexistentes.

Había tenido sus novios, si, pero nada serio y nada tan intenso como lo que había sentido por Arnold, a pesar de que nunca fue mas que su amigo. También por otro lado, los problemas en su familia y el trabajo la hicieron un poco mas dura con ella misma, obligándose a no pensar en él y centrando sus fuerzas y su atención en otras cosas.

A pesar de vivir en el mismo vecindario, evitaba a toda costa pasar por la casa de huéspedes de los abuelos del chico. Éstos ya estaban mucho más mayores y ya no se les veía tan seguido andando por las calles. Había escuchado de Phoebe, que el viejo Phil estaba un poco enfermo aunque nunca especificó de qué. Y sobre Gertie, supo que había perdido su agilidad que la caracterizaba y ahora era un poco más tranquila. Helga estaba segura de que aunque ya no pudiera moverse como antes, su humor no había cambiado para nada.

Estaba envuelta en su maraña de recuerdos cuando de pronto, el sonido de su celular la sacó de sus reflexiones; era Phoebe.

— ¡Vaya, hermana! ¡Qué milagro! —dijo Helga, un poco asombrada por la llamada. Hacía tiempo que no hablaban y se alegraba de escucharla.

— ¡Helga! ¿Cómo estas? —la aguda voz de Phoebe delataba su alegría.

— No tan bien como quisiera Phoebs —admitió.

— ¿Sucedió algo en tu casa? —Helga sonrió tristemente… su amiga la conocía más que nadie en el mundo, siempre le atinaba.

— Si, pero creo que debemos reunirnos para platicar —dijo, sin muchas ganas de contar en ese momento lo que le había sucedido.

— Si emm… bueno, para eso te hablaba, tengo que decirte algo —el tono de voz había cambiado en un instante, la escuchaba dudosa.

— ¿Pasó algo con el niño cepillo? —lanzó Helga, esperando que ella dijera que sí para despotricar en contra del prometido de su amiga.

— No, Helga, no es eso…

— ¿Entonces qué es…? Ya, dímelo —le ordenó. A Helga le molestaban los rodeos y aunque su amiga lo sabía, lo seguía haciendo.

— Se trata de Arnold… —soltó, temerosa de la reacción de su amiga. Sabia que iba a remover cosas en ella, pero al final de cuentas terminaría enterándose. Y ella quería prepararla.

— ¿Qué con el cabeza de Balón? —el corazón se le aceleró y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta… apenas pudo hablar al tragar saliva—. ¿A-Apareció…?

— No solo eso… —suspiró—, está en la ciudad.


	2. En el corazón de la Selva

Arnold miró por la ventana del avión y observó las nubes que se extendían por el cielo. Un cosquilleo agradable le invadió el cuerpo; estaba en casa, había regresado y tenía ganas de todo: Ver a sus abuelos, saludar a los inquilinos… reencontrarse con todos sus amigos… saber qué era de sus vidas. Aunque Gerald lo mantenía un poco al tanto no era lo mismo imaginárselos que verlos.

— _Señores pasajeros, estamos por aterrizar. Por favor, permanezcan sentados, y con el cinturón de seguridad abrochado hasta que el avión haya parado completamente_ —el anuncio de la azafata lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Obedeció la indicación y tragó saliva. Estaba emocionado y nervioso.

Diez minutos después, Arnold Shortman se encontraba atravesando el aeropuerto con maletas en mano. El día estaba radiante y fresco… ¡cuánto había extrañado ese clima! En San Lorenzo todo había sido húmedo y caluroso, propio de la selva y le había costado mucho trabajo acostumbrarse.

El chico se dirigió a la salida y abordó un taxi.

— A Sunset Arms, por favor —le indicó el chico al chofer.

— ¿Es en Hillwood, verdad?

— Así es —sonrió, contento de escuchar el nombre del lugar, de boca de alguien más. El aeropuerto estaba casi del otro lado de la ciudad, por lo que le aguardaba un pequeñito viaje más para por fin estar en casa.

Habían sido muchos años lejos. Cuando Arnold se embarcó en el viaje a San Lázaro, se llevó consigo las esperanzas de sus abuelos, de sus amigos… del vecindario. Todos le desearon la mejor de las suertes para que pudiera llegar con bien y después, para que por fin encontrara a sus padres.

Al llegar a San Lorenzo el rubio se llevó una gran sorpresa al descubrir que no era un lugar totalmente desierto. Cuando sus padres se habían ido para allá (de acuerdo a lo que sus abuelos le habían contado cientos de veces y al diario de su padre), lo único que se podía encontrar era selva, e incluso llegar allá era posible sólo en avioneta. Sin embargo, esa vez el jovencito encontró más civilización de lo que esperaba; había una iglesia, casas y una plaza e incluso el pueblo estaba conectado a la capital por una carretera. Lo primero que hizo fue investigar con las personas de lugar sobre sus padres y se encontró con que la mayoría sabía de ellos o los había conocido.

Más pronto de lo que pensaba, Arnold logró hacerse de amigos y ser aceptado en la comunidad, debido al agradecimiento que le tenían a sus padres y al ver que era un buen muchacho. Entre los habitantes se encontraba Juan, quién tenia su misma edad y era hijo de Eduardo, el amigo de sus padres y a su madre, Elena.

Juan llevó a Arnold a la casa que sus padres ocuparon, para que él se instalara ahí. Aquella choza era muy sencilla, pero práctica. Fue un momento sumamente nostálgico cuando colocó las pocas cosas que había llevado en esa casa e incluso, el rubio no pudo ni dormir la primera noche. Se la pasó pensando e imaginando cómo había sido la vida de Miles y Stella ahí y la de él, siendo apenas un bebé de pocos meses.

Aunque los planes del chico de Hillwood eran comenzar a buscar cuanto antes, Juan aconsejó repasar las pistas del diario de su padre y las que su propia madre Elena podía aportar. Según esto, la enfermedad del sueño volvió a atacar a los ojos verdes, por lo cual Eduardo dejó San Lorenzo para buscar a Miles y Stella. Arnold recordaba ese día, en que los vio partir a los tres de regreso, a pesar de que sólo tenia un año de edad. Se suponía que los tres habían regresado a San Lorenzo a ayudar… sin embargo en ese punto del rompecabezas, las piezas faltantes estaban perdidas y los chicos sólo podían guiarse por suposiciones o corazonadas. La gente del pueblo dijo que no los había visto regresar y a otros pocos les pareció haberlos visto entre la selva. Tal hecho era extraño y un tanto desalentador para Arnold, que a pesar de eso trataba de mantener la esperanza. El chico suponía que como los ojos verdes vivían muy adentro en la jungla, lejos del pueblo, sus padres se habían asentado con ellos. Pero aquella idea no sonaba lógica para Juan, quien la refutaba argumentando que su padre hubiese regresado al pueblo por él y su madre.

Pasaron cerca de 6 meses discutiendo, documentándose e investigando con aldeanos, cuando al fin, con un buen plan armado de los posibles lugares en donde los ojos verdes podían encontrarse y a donde seguramente sus padres fueron, Juan y Arnold se adentraron a la selva. Eran dos jóvenes, cargados de víveres y casas de campaña y con la convicción de encontrar y descubrir lo que había pasado con sus padres.

Ambos muchachos, peinaron la jungla cerca de 3 meses más, soportando climas intempestivos de lluvias, humedad y calor; lidiaron con leopardos, serpientes y mosquitos. Arnold se alegraba mucho de que Juan fuera su amigo, pues sin él, sabia perfectamente que no sobreviviría. El chico, le enseñó a pescar, a distinguir entre plantas medicinales, venenosas y comestibles y a encender fogatas sin fósforos (los cuales se mojaron en una de tantas tormentas). Cada vez que encontraban ruinas Arnold no podía evitar esperanzarse y en pensar que estaba cada vez mas cerca de sus padres.

Pero así pasaron muchos días, con pocas pistas que iban mermando sus ilusiones. Hasta que todo cambió el día en que Arnold cumplió un año de haber llegado a ese lugar:

_Caminaban a paso lento debido al cansancio, cuando comenzaron a escuchar el sonido de agua caer._

— _¿Q-Que es eso? —preguntó el rubio._

— _Parece una cascada… —comentó Juan, agudizando el oído._

— _¡Es la cascada que mi padre describió en su diario! —el chico salió corriendo cuesta abajo, siguiendo el sendero de la cascada. El diario de Miles indicaba que ese había sido el lugar en donde uno de los ojos verdes le salvó la vida a él y Stella. Arnold estaba convencido de que encontraría por lo menos a uno de ellos rondando por ahí, pues su territorio no estaba lejos, según los escritos de su padre._

_El chico corrió mas y más impulsado por bajada de la montaña. Pronto divisó un templo a lo lejos, uno más grande que los otros tantos que habían visto por días._

— _¡Oye, Arnold! ¡Espera! —oyó gritar a Juan a lo lejos._

_Pero él no podía esperar más, estaba muy cerca. Hubo un punto en el camino en que las enredaderas y el monte no lo dejó avanzar. Aquel lugar estaba abandonado, lleno de maleza y enramados así que tomó su cuchillo y comenzó a cortar. En ese lapso Juan lo alcanzó e hizo lo mismo, lo ayudo a cortar para que pudieran avanzar. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, sabían que estaban por encontrar algo._

_Estaban en la labor de cortar y avanzar cuando el cuchillo del moreno se estrelló con algo metálico._

— _¿Qué es? —preguntó Arnold. Juan buscó entre el suelo y levantó un pedazo de metal oxidado. En un tramo se distinguía un poco de pintura amarilla._

— _Es un trozo de algo grande… —dijo el joven moreno, algo tenso._

— _Es de la avioneta que…_

— _No estamos seguros de eso…—lo interrumpió—, podría ser de otra cosa…_

_Arnold siguió avanzando otro tramo y cuando al fin llegó al pie de esas ruinas, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas; la avioneta amarilla de sus padres yacía retorcida al lado del templo._

— _No puede ser… —articuló el de Hillwood quién se acercó a esos restos, pero lucían tan viejos que nada de ello le ofrecía respuestas. Juan en cambio ignoró la avioneta y se dirigió al templo. Arnold se quedó ahí, observando, digiriendo. ¿Qué había pasado?_

_Cuando pudo moverse y apartar por un momento su mente del hecho de haber encontrado la avioneta, el rubio entró en busca de su amigo mismo al que encontró de pie en medio del lugar, aferrando fuerte su sombrero entre las manos. Había algo ahí, pero no distinguía… al acercarse, descubrió que en medio del lugar estaban 3 tumbas… cada una recubierta de una placa de piedra con inscripciones labradas._

— _Arnold…_

— _Sé lo que estás pensando Juan, pero no es así —el chico sacó el diario de Miles de su mochila—, y te voy a demostrar en este momento que estas equivocado —entrebuscó las páginas en donde su padre había escrito aquella lengua desconocida—. Aquí está…_

_Juan se mordía el labio y observaba a su amigo buscar uno a uno los códigos ahí grabados. El silencio de la jungla se hizo extensivo. Arnold ni siquiera fue capaz de escuchar su propia respiración cuando las letras fueron encajando una a una, quebrándolo._

— _M-Miles… —articuló él con voz quebrada—. S-Ste… —Juan colocó un brazo en el hombro de su amigo, indicándole que estaba bien, que había sido suficiente. Que no necesitaban más._

_Nada había preparado al corazón de Arnold para encontrar aquel destino. Siempre, desde chico y hasta ese momento, había soñado con el día en que los encontraría. Habia imaginado cientos de situaciones que habían obligado a sus padres a quedarse en ese lugar, sin embargo nunca había contemplado la posibilidad de que estuviesen muertos._

_Juan giró en sus talones, incapaz de seguir observando la escena, buscando estar sólo y permitirle a su compañero lo mismo. Arnold lloró en silencio, despidiéndose de ellos y de todo aquello que guardó en su corazón; esa alegría, esa fé acumulada precisa, para ese momento…_

_No fue consiente del tiempo en que estuvo ahí, observando y leyendo una y otra vez los nombres de sus padres y de Eduardo hasta que un grito partió la selva:_

— _¡ARNOLD! —el grito desgarrador de su amigo lo alarmó y olvidándose de todo, salió corriendo fuera del templo. Apenas pudo distinguir a Juan, que se había echando a correr por el camino en el que habían llegado._

— _¡JUAN! —exclamó, corriendo tras él._

— _¡ESPERA! —oyó gritar a su amigo—. ¡POR FAVOR!_

_Arnold alcanzó a su compañero en donde principiaba la cascada. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta porqué había salido corriendo; frente a él se encontraba un joven que Arnold le calculó unos veintitantos, vestía pantalón y camisa de manta. Su cara estaba cubierta de rayas blancas y azules. Cuando el chico reparó en sus ojos descubrió que eran color verdes. Supo entonces lo que pasaba._

— _Por favor… —suplicó Juan—. Sé que puedes entenderme… acabamos de encontrar esas tumbas y quisiéramos saber qué les pasó —aquel chico meneó la cabeza, negándose—, enserio necesitamos…_

— _Miles y Stella eran mis padres y Juan es hijo de Eduardo —intervino el rubio, desesperado—, por favor… he venido desde muy lejos… dejé mi casa, a mis abuelos… a mis amigos y todo lo que conocía para venir aquí y poder encontrar a mis padres —la voz comenzó a temblarle, traicionándolo— pero nunca esperé que fuera así… por favor, sólo quiero saber qué les pasó y me iré… no pretendo nada más, te prometo que no volveré a adentrarme tanto a este lugar y no voy a buscarlos —Arnold sabía que la gente de los ojos verdes había permanecido oculta por muchos años y lo que menos quería era perturbarlos. Sabía que si prometía eso, obtendría un poco de confianza a cambio—. Sé que mis padres y Eduardo los ayudaron mucho, así que por favor… ayúdanos._

_Aquel muchacho nativo pareció compadecerse y entendió que no querían hacerle daño ni saber de su tribu, simplemente necesitaban saber la verdad._

— _Ellos regresaron —habló al fin con una voz ronca y Arnold se estremeció, Juan se respingó un poco—. Los tres ayudaron otra vez —su español no era muy fluido, pero se entendía, a pesar de su acento._

— _P-Pero su avión… —se aventuró Juan._

— _No les pasó nada —dijo, adivinando que ambos jóvenes pensaban que habían fallecido debido al accidente de la avioneta—, pero se averió y nunca más pudo usarse. Cuando llegaron ella les enseñó a los demás como combatir la enfermedad… le enseñó a mis padres. Ellos (refiriéndose a Miles y Eduardo) conseguían los ingredientes para enseñarnos. La enfermedad se fue entre nosotros pero los alcanzó a ellos y aunque teníamos antídoto no funcionó. Ella dijo que todos éramos diferentes y la enfermedad no fue la misma con ellos. El nativo, Eduardo, dijo que mientras nos curaban a todos la enfermedad se metió en ellos, de forma silenciosa pues los síntomas eran diferentes. Y los tres murieron, el mismo día._

Fue impactante descubrir el final. Conteniendo las lágrimas, Arnold y Juan le agradecieron a aquel muchacho el haberlos ayudado y prometieron que no lo buscarían ni a él ni a la demás gente de los ojos verdes. Y decidieron regresar. Fueron otros 4 día agónicos entre el cansancio y la tristeza para que por fin pudieran regresar al pueblo. Esa noche, Arnold escribió su primera carta a Hillwood dirigida a su mejor amigo Gerald, en donde le contaba todo. Le hubiera querido mandar una a sus abuelos pero no tenía el valor de contarles sobre sus padres.

Conforme los días transcurrieron, fue aceptando la verdad y aunque sus ánimos no eran los mejores decidió que tenía que seguir, pese a todo. Enterarse de la muerte de sus padres había sido un golpe fulminante, pero cada vez que observaba a la gente de San Lorenzo, sabía a ciencia cierta que ese era el legado de Miles y Stella, ahí estaban; sus padres restauraron una comunidad olvidada por el resto del mundo, los ayudaron a superarse e incluso habían fundado una escuela primaria que en esos momentos ya contaba con secundaria y preparatoria. Cuando estuvo un poco mas tranquilo decidió entrar a la preparatoria para saldar ese año en el que había abandonado sus estudios.

Eso fue lo que le ayudó. Enfocó todos sus esfuerzos y energías en los estudios y se mudó con Juan y su madre quienes lo adoptaron como un miembro más de la familia. Cuán diferente se le antojaba el paisaje y sus compañeros de la preparatoria de sus amigos de Hillwood. Extrañaba su vecindario pero sin duda, estar en el lugar en donde había nacido, rodeado de gente tan sencilla y buena como él… estar en el lugar en donde sus padres se conocieron y se casaron, lo hacía inmensamente feliz. Y después de tanto tiempo, se sintió parte de ese lugar.

Cuando Arnold terminó la preparatoria, aun incapaz de regresar a Hillwood, decidió aplicar el examen para la carrera de Psicología en la universidad de Honduras en donde fue aceptado sin problemas. Juan también se inscribió pero él escogió Biología.

Shortman, mantuvo el contacto con Gerald por medio de cartas o llamadas (ya que en la universidad contaban con teléfonos, cosa que en el pueblo no) y lo mismo con sus abuelos, a los que no se atrevió a contarles que había encontrado a sus padres, prefería mentirles diciéndoles que seguía en su búsqueda.

Y 4 años más estuvo lejos de Hillwood. Con el objetivo en su mente se la había pasado estudiando. Como ya era su costumbre, había hecho varios amigos, sin embargo no dedicaba mucho a socializar, sino que se enfocaba en investigar y adentrarse más en su carrera para la cual había descubierto, era muy bueno y le gustaba. Sin embargo, sí había tenido tiempo para uno que otro amorío pero la verdad era que nunca quiso formalizar nada y las cosas tampoco se dieron. Había estado saliendo con una chica un año mayor que él pero las cosas se rompieron cuando ella terminó la carrera y decidió irse a otro lado. Después, había salido con una compañera de Juan, pero los intereses de ambos nunca terminaron por encajar, así que decidieron que lo mejor era separarse.

Al fin graduado y convertido en Psicólogo, Arnold había llegado a la conclusión de que todo ese tiempo que había estado lejos, había estado evitando enfrentarse a la realidad; regresar a Hillwood con la noticia de sus padres fallecidos para sus abuelos había sido inconcebible y aunque había sido muy feliz en San Lorenzo, con Juan y Elena y en su universidad, su vida se le antojaba incompleta en esos momentos. Él había nacido en San Lorenzo pero su corazón y sus raíces, sus valores… su corazón, estaba en Hillwood.

Y sabía que era hora de enfrentarlo. Era hora de volver y cuidar a sus abuelos, ya mayores. Nadie lo haría más que él, porque solo se tenían los unos a los otros. Así que decidió que regresaría y conseguiría un trabajo ahí y todo volvería a la normalidad. Siempre que quisiera podría volver a San Lorenzo, así que Hillwood lo esperaba.

Entonces telefoneó a su abuela y después a Gerald y anunció su llegada.

* * *

Sintió el leve temblor en su cuerpo al comenzar a reconocer las casas del barrio. Por fin habían entrado a Hillwood. Había nuevos negocios que por supuesto no reconocía, pero casi todo estaba intacto.

— Jovencito —lo llamó el taxista, él apartó la vista de la ventana—. Por favor indíqueme en qué parte voy a dejarlo.

Arnold le echó una hojeada al vecindario, sólo faltaban unas cuadras.

— Aun faltan algunas cuadras —anunció, sonriendo. De pronto, en el otro carril, varios carros comenzaron a orillarse pues un coche pitaba para que le abrieran paso. Arnold pegó la nariz a la ventana para ver lo que pasaba y le bastó unos segundos para reconocer aquella cabellera rubia que volaba entre el viento y se esfumaba— ¿¡H-Helga!?


	3. El encuentro

— ¿H-Helga? ¿Estás ahí? —exclamó Phoebe algo preocupada. Después de haberle dado la noticia de que Arnold estaba en la ciudad, Helga no había dicho nada. En cierta forma, ella esperaba otro tipo de reacción, vamos era Helga Pataki y esperaba unos cuantos improperios por parte de su amiga, ironizando la situación. Pero lo que obtuvo fue silencio del otro lado del auricular. Eso sólo le confirmaba que Helga había cambiando un poco a través de los años.

— Aquí sigo Phoebs —respondió al fin, tragando saliva—. ¿Q-Que te dije de hacerme saber de ese zoquete? —titubeó.

—Esto es diferente…

— ¿Por qué? El que esté en la ciudad no cambia nada y lo sabes —Phoebe sabía que Helga no se refería a sus sentimientos hacia Arnold, sino más bien estaba hablando de los sentimientos del chico hacia ella.

— Los abuelos de Arnold le pidieron a Gerald que le organizara una fiesta este sábado, va a ser sorpresa. Gerald ya contactó a varios compañeros de la primaria y secundaria y me pidió que fuera yo quién te diera la noticia —vaya novio valiente se cargaba su amiga. Aquel basquetbolista podía ser tan alto como quisiera pero seguía siendo un cobarde.

— Ni lo sueñes, hermana —la interrumpió de tajo—. En primer lugar _no quiero_ ir y no tendría nada qué hacer en esa fiesta…

— Pero Helga, ya confirmó la mayoría y hace muchos años que no nos vemos todos, incluso Rhonda irá —pero a ella no le llamaba mucho la atención ¿Para qué quería saber de los demás? No quería que supieran de ella y menos encontrándose en esa etapa de su vida en donde comenzaría automáticamente a ser infeliz después de dejar su trabajo actual.

— Mañana voy a renunciar en el trabajo y el sábado ocuparé el puesto de Bob en la empresa familiar "el dulce hogar Pataki", así que no voy a poder —ironizó. Le estaba huyendo a la fiesta, si, pero en parte también era verdad lo que le decía a su amiga. No creía que fuera a sentirse de ánimos para celebrar nada.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó alarmada, la oriental.

— Es una larga historia —suspiró la rubia.

— Tengo tiempo, estoy en mi descanso ¿En donde estás? —sin pensarlo mucho Phoebe comprobó que llevaba las llaves de su coche en su bata. Al sentir el tintineo de éstas, se dirigió a la salida del hospital.

— En el puente de Brooklyn —dijo Helga, observando seriamente la cajetilla que descansaba en el tablero del carro. Al parecer iba a necesitar algunos más.

* * *

Arnold sintió el corazón golpearle el pecho con fuerza. Tenia una mano puesta en la perilla de la puerta de Sunset Arms y una fila de maletas y mochilas detrás de él. El chico abrió la puerta y se encontró en el vestíbulo de la casa que lo había visto crecer, irse y regresar.

— ¡Bienvenido! —gritaron al unísono varias voces conocidas al verlo entrar

Los primeros que vio fue a sus abuelos, ahora ambos usaban bastón y lucían más arrugas que la última vez que estuvo ahí. Instantáneamente tiró las maletas al suelo y corrió a abrazarlos.

— ¡Kimba! —exclamó la abuela Pookie.

—¡Abuela! ¡Abuelo!

— ¡Chaparrito!

Las lágrimas se le salieron instantáneamente al psicólogo ¿cómo había podido sobrevivir sin ellos? ¿Por qué se había apartado tantos años? Al verlos más grandes de lo que recordaba sabia que era una fortuna aún tenerlos enteros a los dos.

Entre gritos, aplausos y miles de sonrisas, los demás inquilinos fueron acercándose:

— ¡Señores Kokoshka! —exclamó Arnold al ver a Oskar y Suzie.

— Arnold, bienvenido —dijo Suzi, abrazándolo. Lucía igual de delgada que siempre pero llevaba su cabello un poco más largo.

— ¡Mira nada más como has crecido! —exclamó Oskar, abalanzándose hacia él.

— ¿Cómo han estado? —preguntó el recién llegado.

— Bastantes ocupados, trabajando —admitió Oskar. Arnold pudo ver que hablaba enserio y le daba mucho gusto que hubiera cambiado.

— Quiero presentarte a nuestros hijos —detrás de las piernas de Suzie, aparecieron dos niños; eran gemelos, una niña y un niño, los dos castaños, con los ojos de su madre y la cara de Oskar. Arnold les calculó unos 10 años.

— Hola —saludó el rubio a los tímidos niños.

— Son igual de tímidos que su papá —anunció Suzie, revolviéndoles el cabello.

— Trabajas duro ¿verdad Oskar? —recordaba que toda su niñéz, aquel matrimonio había vivido entre peleas por el desempleo de Oskar. Verlos así de contentos con sus hijos, lo hizo sentirse orgulloso del señor Kokoshka.

— Así es Arnold… Samantha, Oliver y Suzie son mi motor.

— Me alegra escuchar eso —admitió el rubio.

— ¡Suficiente de cursilerías Kokoshka! —bramó la voz ronca de Ernie, quién se acercó junto con el señor Hyunh.

— ¡Ernie! ¡Señor Hyunh! —Ernie le tendió la mano, en cambio su inquilino vietnamita lo abrazó con fuerza.

— Ya me rebasaste — gruñó Ernie, examinando a Arnold.

— Siempre fui más alto que tú —corrigió el chico, divertido. Ernie no había cambiado mucho, salvo que le habían aparecido ojeras y tenia unas cuantas canas en su cabello rizado— . ¿Sigues en la industria de la demolición?

— Asi es muchacho, ahora tengo una pequeña empresa y mas excavadoras, la ciudad lo necesita —dijo orgulloso, el hombre bajito—. No sabes la cantidad de edificios que he tenido que demoler todos estos años….

— Me alegra saber que ahora tienes más trabajo Ernie ¿Y usted Señor Hyunh? ¿Sigue trabajando en el restaurante mexicano…? —Arnold se dirigió a su vecino de lentes. El señor Hyunh lucía unas cuantas arrugas en el rostro, y al igual que Ernie, ya lucía varias canas.

— Si, aun trabajo ahí aunque ahora también canto en las noches…

— ¿Enserio? —El vietnamita se sonrojó. Arnold recordaba perfectamente que el inquilino amaba tocar la guitarra y cantar, y al parecer su sueño se había cumplido.

— Hago lo que me gusta y me pagan bien… no está mal —se encogió de hombros el aludido.

— Me parece que tenemos una estrella en sunset arms… te voy a pedir tu autógrafo —bromeó el psicologo.

* * *

Arnold pasó la tarde con sus abuelos y los inquilinos. Todos, se habían trasladado al comedor y disfrutaban de la plática, recordando buenos momentos de cuando Arnold era niño o anécdotas del abuelo Phil. Conforme cayó la noche, uno a uno se fue despidiendo para regresar a su habitación, dejando a Arnold y a sus abuelos solos.

Durante su viaje de regreso a Hillwood, incluso antes cuando estaba por terminar la universidad había meditado el decirles la verdad a sus abuelos con respecto a sus padres. Era un tema que aún le dolía pero que era necesario afrontar.

— Abuela… abuelo —los llamó, mientras juntaba sus manos sobre la mesa—, tengo algo importante que decirles.

— ¡Suéltalo muchacho! ¡Antes de que tu abuelo se quede dormido!—dijo Pookie con su acostumbrado tono despreocupado.

— La única que se está durmiendo aquí, eres tú Pookie —se defendió el abuelo Phil. Arnold no pudo evitar reír. Esos dos no habían cambiado nada, era como en los viejos tiempos.

— Es sobre mis padres —sus abuelos detuvieron su divertida discusión y lo miraron fijamente. El semblante les cambio enseguida—. Todo este tiempo he estado ocultándoles la verdad, porque no quería causarles daño y en parte no quería aceptarlo… pero es justo que lo sepan —lo miró, casi en súplica—. Cuando llegué a San Lorenzo, tardé un poco en descubrir que ellos… —Arnold guardó silencio por un momento, quería escoger las palabras adecuadas—. Seguí los rastros que habían dejado en el diario de mi padre y que algunos pobladores me habían dado, tardé cerca de un año en encontrar sus tumbas en uno de los templos de los ojos verdes.

— Hijo —dijo el abuelo, tomándole el hombro. El rubio recordó lo reconfortante que era aquel contacto con su abuelo—. Ya lo sabíamos… es decir, no teníamos la certeza exacta, pero algo dentro de nosotros nos lo decía…

— Sin embargo, sabíamos que tú necesitabas respuestas, que era muy importante para ti ir a buscarlos y decidimos dejarte y que lo hicieras a tu modo —dijo la abuela—. Todo este tiempo estuvimos esperando a que volvieras para poder reconfortarte un poquito —Gertie, tomó la mano de su nieto y sonrió. Era la primera vez que Arnold la escuchaba hablar con seriedad pero dulzura al mismo tiempo.

— Aunque te dijéramos que sentíamos que algo les había pasado a tus padres no teníamos el derecho de detenerte — prosiguió Phil—. Nosotros tuvimos mucho tiempo para llorar a Stella y a Miles, pero tú no, porque tú estabas decidido a encontrarlos así que tenías que averiguarlo, por muy doloroso que fuera.

— Fue muy duro para mi, el estar allá, solo… imaginando que los encontraría entre la selva y al encontrar sus tumbas… bueno creo que por eso decidí quedarme, para apreciar un poco lo que ellos hicieron por ese pueblo y sentir que estaban conmigo. Hasta que estuve en la universidad fui capaz de entenderlo… lamento mucho haberlos dejado solos tanto tiempo —admitió.

— Es algo que debías hacer, chaparrito y ahora estamos juntos, mas viejos y con mas arrugas, pero juntos —le dijo su abuelo, dándole una palmadita en la cabeza—. Y bueno, se hace tarde, recuerda que tu abuela y yo ya no estamos para estos trotes, ya se nos pasó la hora de dormir.

— Abuelo, son las nueve —Arnold examinó su reloj.

—El programa de cocodrilos salvajes está a punto de empezar—anunció Pookie, levantándose de la mesa y tomando su bastón.

— De acuerdo, vayamos a verlo — Phil salió detrás de ella—. Por cierto, Gerald llamó antes de que llegaras, dijo que le marcaras por teléfono cuando te desocuparas.

— Gracias, le llamaré en cuanto suba mis cosas a mi habitación —la hora de desempacar todas sus pertenencias había llegado.

— Ahhh… respecto a eso… bueno, tu abuela y yo necesitábamos dinero extra…

— ¿Rentaron mi habitación? — Arnold pegó un brinco de la silla y lo miró con preocupación.

— Calma muchacho, aún nos queda el baño del sótano, le hicimos unos cambios y ahora hay una cama ahí, es bastante acogedor… —el rubio se mordió el labio y el abuelo no pudo seguir más y se echó una carcajada. Arnold supo en el momento, que le había jugado una broma.

* * *

— Esperaba verte en el comité de bienvenida… en primera fila ¿Qué pasó Gerald?

— Arnold, en verdad lo siento. Phoebe y yo estamos con los detalles de la boda y tuvimos que ir a elegir las invitaciones… discúlpame.

— Eso suena divertido —dijo, un tanto decepcionado.

— Estoy cansado de tanta cosa, si fuera por mi les mandaría a todos una tarjeta postal invitándolos a la boda —suspiró el basquetbolista.

— No creo que a Phoebe le guste eso

— Creéme que si. Está igual que yo, son nuestros padres quienes están vueltos locos… en fin.

— Por lo menos espero que me invites a tu boda… —Gerald soltó una carcajada, olvidaba lo gracioso que era hablar con Arnold. En realidad quería pedirle que fuera su padrino, pero no lo haría por teléfono.

— Hablaremos de eso después —sentenció.

— ¿Eso es un NO? —enfatizó el rubio.

— Tranquilo viejo, hablaremos de eso cuando nos veamos ¿Qué te parece el sábado? Llevo unas cuantas cervezas y unas botanas y nos la pasamos platicando de todas tus aventuras y las mías—propuso Gerald sonando inocente y relajado, pero la verdad es que se moría de la emoción con respecto a la fiesta sorpresa que le estaba organizando. Ya había conformado la mayoría.

— De acuerdo, mañana viernes se lo dedicaré a mis abuelos y el sábado podemos tirarnos a ver televisión o jugar video juegos.

— Ya estás, viejo —Gerald cerró un puño e hizo un ademán de victoria.

— Oye Gerald… Helga sigue en la ciudad ¿cierto? —preguntó, sacando el tema con cautela.

— ¿Helga _G._ Pataki?

— Si, Helga G. Pataki —reafirmó Arnold. Habia extrañado pronunciar el nombre completo de la antigua bravucona de la PS 118 y más la forma en cómo Gerald le ponía énfasis a la G del segundo nombre de la chica.

— Si, en realidad nunca se fue ¿por qué? ¿te la topaste en el vecinadrio?

— En realidad solo la vi cuando iba en el taxi, pasó muy rápido en su auto —aunque no la había alcanzado a ver con detalle, la reconoció de inmediato—. ¿Sigue igual de…?

— ¿Agresiva? —completó Gerald con recelo. Helga seguía siendo la mejor amiga de Phoebe y él, seguía prefiriendo mantener la distancia por su integridad física. Cuando él y Phoebe habían terminado por la distancia, Gerald se había chutado toda una cátedra por teléfono de lo que Helga le haría si lo volvía a ver buscando a su amiga. Gracias al cielo cuando había regresado para pedirle matrimonio, las dos tenían agendas bastante apretadas como para coincidir, de lo contrario ella le habría sacado los dientes, estaba seguro.

— Yo no dije eso Gerald, ni si quiera me dejaste terminar…

— Bueno viejo, la verdad es que es un poco diferente ahora, primero por como se ve, enserio se nota el cambio. Sigue siendo un poco ruda con la gente, eso es parte de ella, pero se las ha visto negras… por lo que Phoebe me ha contado no la ha pasado tan bien. Hasta donde sé, su mamá tiene problemas con el alcohol y ella es la única que se encarga de cuidarla… su papá las ha abandonado porque su compañía creció. Esa es la parte "buena" –si es que se le puede llamar así-, porque ahora tienen mucho dinero, pero eso no compensa nada… no te puedo contar con mucho detalle ahora porque Phoebe está en la cocina con mamá, y si nos escucha va a matarme por contarte los secretos de Helga, pero el sábado nos ponemos al corriente de todo, no te preocupes.

— Te espero entonces, llega a la hora de la comida ¿de acuerdo? —pidió Arnold.

— Ahí estaré —aseguró el moreno y ambos colgaron el teléfono.

Después de hablar con su amigo, Arnold estuvo un rato sacando las cosas de sus mochilas y cajas y tratando de acomodar todo en su cuarto. Aquel lugar estaba intacto, justo como lo había dejado antes de irse a San Lorenzo. Aunque le gustaba mucho su habitación, Arnold reconocía al niño que había vivido todos esos años en ese lugar; las decoraciones, las colecciones de juguetes, los libros… todo era del viejo Arnold y él no era que él fuera alguien nuevo, pero con lo que había vivido, se había vuelto un poco más adulto.

Por fin acabó de poner todo en su lugar, se dio un baño, se puso unos pants y se metió a la cama. Trató de conciliar el sueño pero no pudo. Había tenido muchas emociones en el día: El regreso al vecindario, ver a los inquilinos, decirles la verdad a sus abuelos; hablar por teléfono con Gerald y recordar todo lo que había vivido de niño en su habitación…

Sin razón alguna, vino a su mente la plática que tuvo con Gerald acerca de Helga. El tono de su amigo había sido serio, sin pizca de burla como en el pasado, signo de que lo que le había contado era verdad. Cuando vio a Helga en su automóvil, había notado su semblante serio por segundos… jamás se imaginó que ella tuviera problemas de ese tipo. De hecho, nunca se había puesto a pensar, en todos esos años en que fueron compañeros si Helga tenia problemas en su casa. Sabía que su padre era mezquino y duro con ella, pero no creyó que llegaran a ese punto en donde él dejara sola a Helga lidiando con su mamá.

— No Arnold, no es profesional —se reprochó en cuanto su parte del psicólogo comenzaba a hacerse planteamientos serios. Quizás Helga siempre había sido agresiva y ruda por esa razón… pero era sólo una teoría que no quería indagar. Decidió dejar eso de lado y se concentró en pensar como su antiguo compañero de la escuela y amigo. Era triste enterarse que todas las personas que quería, habían estado haciendo sus vidas felices mientras que ella había sufrido bastante. Al parecer, la vida no había sido justa con alguien mas…

* * *

Era casi la hora de salida y Helga esperaba a su jefe afuera de su oficina, pues había salido a una reunión. La chica se había encargado de dejar todos los documentos y la información a la que tenia acceso de forma ordenada y sin pendientes, para la persona que fuera a sucederla. Se había encerrado a trabajar toda la jornada, despidiéndose en silencio de esa gran compañía que la había acogido y la había hecho crecer en tan poco tiempo.

Ensimismada, no se dio cuenta de que el señor Bartlett salía del elevador y se dirigía hasta ella.

— ¿Señorita Pataki? ¿Tenemos algún asunto pendiente? —preguntó, haciendo memoria pues no recordaba haber quedado con ella para algún pendiente.

— No señor, quería hablar con usted de otra cosa —Helga miró a su jefe, tomando valor. El señor Craig Bartlett era un hombre alto de unos cuarenta y pico de años, canoso, sonriente y muy hábil para los negocios. Siempre lo había considerado como lo mas cercano a un padre, aunque en realidad no tenían otro tipo de convivencia mas que la mera laboral, pero lo admiraba mucho, pues era un jefe digno, comprensivo, hábil y trabajador que valoraba mucho a sus empleados.

— De acuerdo, entonces entremos —indicó, abriéndole la puerta y ofreciéndole que pasara—. Siéntese por favor —él hizo lo propio—. Dígame, ¿en que puedo ayudarla?

Helga lo miró y le extendió una carpeta. No había tiempo para lamentarse, por lo menos no frente a su jefe, ya lo haría después en solitario.

— Señor, le presento mi renuncia —dijo sin inmutarse. Su jefe en cambio abrió los ojos, desconcertado—. No es nada personal, mi padre está enfermo y me ha pedido, ocupe su lugar en la compañía Pataki —soltó, adelantándose a lo que él pudiera decirle para no darle oportunidad de hacerla dudar. Helga quería que se acabara lo mas pronto posible—. Lamento las molestias que esto va a causarle a la empresa… créame que si dependiera de mi, esto nunca hubiera pasado —lo lamentaría siempre, estaba segura.

Su jefe guardó silencio y la escudriñó con la mirada por un momento tratando de controlar su sorpresa y sus nervios. Había tenido ganas de refutar enseguida… de ofrecerle un mejor sueldo o darle un mejor horario con tal de que no se fuera pero al mirarla, al ver su semblante inexpresivo y seco, supo que ella iba a negarse a todo pues no dependía de su voluntad, ni de lo que quisiera y sintió pena por ella.

— No me lo esperaba —habló al fin—, y no te voy a negar que va a ser un gran golpe para la compañía porque eres una de los mejores elementos que tenemos, pero entiendo, tu padre te necesita ahora —Helga apretó los dientes al escucharlo decir eso. No la necesitaba a ella, sino que necesitaba asegurar que su empresa no se viniera abajo porque era todo lo que él quería y amaba—. En otras circunstancias, no te hubiera recibido esto —señaló la carpeta que ni siquiera abrió—. Sólo quiero decirte que si tu padre se mejora y puede continuar su trabajo… aquí tienes los brazos abiertos para regresar, quizás no en tu departamento actual, porque necesitaré un reemplazo, pero podría ofrecerte algún otro puesto que esté libre en un futuro.

— Gracias —fue lo único que la rubia pudo decir, pero fue el agradecimiento más sincero que había pronunciado hasta ahora. La chica se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano a su jefe. Éste le dedicó una sonrisa triste y se la estrechó. No había querido indagar, y quizás la estuviera dejando ir muy fácil, pero estaba al tanto de la situación de Helga en su casa por ciertos "rumores" y por alguno que otro comentario que ella le llegó a hacer alguna vez.

Helga giró sobre sus talones y antes de salir de la oficina de volvió al señor Bartlett:

— ¿Señor…?

— Dime, Helga.

— Si va a ofrecerle mi puesto a alguien de la compañía, le recomiendo ampliamente a Tom, es un chico responsable, dedicado y muy trabajador, es de toda mi confianza… aun es un poco inmaduro pero, estoy segura de que si le da una oportunidad no va a defraudarlo —dijo ella, sin dudarlo, podía meter las manos por el, bueno, por su trabajo, porque por su personalidad fuera de la oficina, no daria ni un peso.

— Lo tomaré muy en cuenta, muchas gracias.

— Y por favor, no le diga que dije eso de él…

— No lo haré, no te preocupes —rió su jefe.

Helga salió de la oficina y cruzó el área de cubículos en donde trabajaban sus demás compañeros, hasta llegar a su oficina. Ahí echó un último vistazo a su área y tomó su bolsa. Ya lo tenía pensado: Actuaría normal como todos los días lo hacía al irse del lugar, no le diría a nadie pues no era necesario causar revueltas. El lunes que todos llegaran se darían cuenta y ella ya no estaría ahí para presenciar el caos y los chismes.

— ¡Hasta el lunes, jefa! —gritó la voz chillona de Tom desde su escritorio al verla pasar—. ¡Qué tenga un buen fin!

— ¡Socializa un poco Tim Burton! ¡Vete ya a tu casa! ¡El lunes tendrás mucho que hacer! —gritó ella, sobre su hombro.

Helga llegó a su auto y tiró su bolsa a los asientos traseros. Se quitó las zapatillas como siempre lo hacía y se aferró al volante. La chica suspiró. Estaba hecho, pero faltaba lo más difícil…

— No quiero que sea mañana —murmuró para si, con la mirada perdida. Maldecía su destino y mala suerte y como lo había pensado mil veces antes, creía que todo se debía al karma. Helga se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos, producto del coraje, acomodó su espejo retrovisor y encendió el carro.

* * *

Y por fin era sábado. Arnold se había levantado temprano, había ayudado a sus abuelos a preparar el desayuno y a limpiar la casa. Extrañamente, Phil y Gertie se habían puesto exigentes en que la casa estuviera ordenada para la visita de Gerald, lo que le extrañaba, pues precisamente su amigo ya había visto su casa patas arriba, infinidad de veces.

—Chaparrito, lleva las sillas que tenemos en la bodega a la azotea y también las de la cocina—. Ordenó su abuelo.

— ¿Para qué quieres que las lleve? —sus abuelos estaban actuando muy raro. Su abuelo Phil había estado detrás de él toda la mañana, indicándole donde limpiar y qué cosas mover, por su parte su abuela estaba en la cocina horneando galletas y preparando sándwiches.

— Vamos a tener una junta entre todos los vecinos —dijo Phil, tratando de disimular lo cual no eran tan difícil porque Arnold era algo ingenuo.

— ¿Y para eso está horneando galletas la abuela? ¿No pueden tener la junta en la sala?

— No, Arnold, no. Ahora somos más de los que estábamos antes, obedece y no preguntes, anda.

Y así lo hizo, aunque todavía se preguntaba cómo era que sus abuelos iban a subir hasta la azotea de la casa… estaba considerando seriamente mandar a poner un elevador.

Para la hora de la comida, Arnold ya se encontraba listo en su sala cambiándole a la tele mientras esperaba a Gerald. Su abuela había insistido en que usara una camisa azul que le había comprado. Era un poco formal para el gusto del muchacho, pero no pudo negarse al ver la cara de felicidad de su abuela cuando se la vio puesta. Sólo esperaba que Gerald no se burlara de él por ponerse tan presentable para su reencuentro.

El rubio se mantuvo frente a la televisión esperando; Gerald estaba retrasado, lo cual se le hacía muy extraño. Fue hasta que dieron las 4 de la tarde cuando tocaron el timbre de la casa de huéspedes.

— ¡Vaya! —exclamó él, dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Gerald quedamos a las dos de la tarde… ¿tienes idea de…?

— Lo sé viejo, discúlpame… tuve que ir a ver lo del pastel de bodas, pero no iba a fallarte… —Gerald le dio un fuerte abrazo y luego, después de tantos años sin hacerlo, juntaron sus puños y movieron sus pulgares, evocando su saludo.

— ¡Estas enorme Gerald! ¡Más que en la secundaria! —lo miró de arriba abajo. Aunque Arnold no era tan bajito como antes, Gerald se había hecho más alto que él, llevaba el cabello un poco más corto y barba en el mentón. El muchacho se hizo a un lado para que su amigo entrara a la casa y ambos se dirigieron a la sala.

— Ayuda un poco a esto de ser basquetbolista profesional ¿no crees? —ambos rieron—. Veo que ya no llevas tu gorra ¿qué pasó? —preguntó el moreno, revolviéndole el cabello que Arnold había peinado con mucho cuidado para atrás. El rubio se encogió de hombros.

— Sigue siendo algo muy preciado para mí, pero… crecimos Gerald, y también fue parte del proceso de dejar ir a mis padres.

— Entiendo —y no supo qué mas decir. A ciencia cierta, no sabía cómo abordar aquel tema con Arnold, sabía que lo tenía superado (aunque muy en el fondo le dolía), pero aun así no quería que recordara esos malos ratos. Después de todo, él era el más enterado del asunto, así que estaba al tanto de todo y no había necesidad de tocar el punto.

— ¿Cómo va todo? Me refiero a la boda y eso ¿cómo te sientes con este paso que vas a dar? —Gerald soltó una carcajada ante el comentario, lo que confundió a su amigo que no le encontraba el chiste.

— No cabe duda que eres psicólogo. Sólo tú usarías esas palabras para abordar ese tema conmigo.

— Es la costumbre, perdón… —se defendió Arnold.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Entiendo. Si yo escucho un silbato, créeme que me quedo inmóvil, es automático —ambos rieron. Se sentía muy bien, como si su amistad hubiera estado intacta todo ese tiempo, esperando ser retomada—. Estoy bien, no me siento nervioso, bueno si… —admitió—, pero porque creo que si se me olvida algo mamá va a matarme y Timberly también, están muy emocionadas. Yo lo estoy también pero de diferente forma; Phoebe y yo hemos estado enamorados desde que somos niños y tampoco me estoy casando por eso eh… —miró a su amigo, aclarando aquel punto para que no comenzara a analizarlo. Arnold le enseñó las manos en señal de rendición. No iba a analizarlo, jamás aplicaría su carrera con sus amigos, salvo que lo ameritara—. Cuando me fui de la ciudad y terminamos, aunque estaba muy enfocado en mi carrera, ella me hizo falta... me volví loco como un año, entre la temporada, entrevistas, contratos con patrocinios… eso me impedía regresar.

— Recuerdo que me contaste por teléfono, te escuchabas mal —comentó el rubio, encendiendo el videojuego y pasándole un control a su amigo.

— Lo estuve. Cuando al fin pude escapar, la busqué directamente en su trabajo y le pedí matrimonio.

— Un momento, ¿fuiste a su trabajo a pedirle matrimonio? —Gerald asintió con una ceja alzada, ¿qué tenia de malo?—. ¿Y qué dijo? —preguntó con interés imaginando la escena, sobretodo la cara de Phoebe.

— Me dio una cachetada por haberla avergonzado enfrente de la sala de espera y por no buscarla en un año.

— Era obvio. Yo también hubiera hecho eso —vaya que su amigo era atrabancado. Conociendo a Phoebe esa era una reacción normal de su parte. Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a jugar carreras de autos mientras seguían poniéndose al tanto. Las mujeres podían preferir ir a tomar un café, pero ellos se las arreglaban diferente.

— Si, pero a ti no te iba a pedir matrimonio… en fin, después de pegarme se me lanzó a los brazos y dijo que sí. Después su madre y la mía se volvieron locas organizando la fiesta.

— A pesar de tu extraña proposición, me alegra mucho. Te veo muy enamorado y sé que Phoebe también lo está… los felicito.

— Gracias, Arnold. Eres del 99% que nos apoya.

— ¿Y quién es el 1% que no?

— Adivina —no era difícil de suponer a quien se refería su amigo. Él y Helga siempre serian rivales por el simple hecho de que Phoebe era la prometida de él y mejor amiga de ella.

— Vamos, dijiste que eso fue cuando dejaste a Phoebe. Cómo amiga, la reacción normal es poner esa barrera, para protegerla, aunque no necesariamente quiere decir que esté bien.

— Lo sé, pero insisto en que aún a estas alturas me guarda un poco de rencor.

— Cambiará de opinión —ofreció el psicólogo con gesto aburrido, observando la pantalla… como siempre iba perdiendo.

— Yo creo, tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que pensar en cómo matarme.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Como ya te había dicho, tiene muchos problemas en casa. El alcoholismo de su mamá fue confirmado en la secundaria, pero claro que nadie sabía salvo mi prometida, yo me enteré hace poco porque los rumores se hicieron fuertes y Phoebs me terminó por contar.

— ¿Y dices que Helga lidió con eso sola? —Arnold paró su juego, prestando total atención a Gerald que lo rebasó.

— Así es. Su papá posicionó su compañía, apostándole a los teléfonos celulares. Así como lo vez ese teléfono que tienes tú y el mío, pertenecen a la compañía Pataki —el rubio sacó su celular de la bolsa del pantalón y lo miró en silencio—. Como te imaginarás, el señor Pataki comenzó a tener mucho trabajo y mucho, mucho dinero y no se interesó en su familia, salvo en…

— Olga, la hermana mayor de Helga —completó el psicólogo.

— Si. Supongo que sabes que es actriz, la habrás visto en la tele.

— Si, sé que es bastante famosa. Pero no puedo creer que a ella no le importara su mamá y se lo dejara todo a Helga.

— Supongo que la fama se le subió o que no sabe lo que pasa en su familia.

— Puede ser… —pero para Arnold estaba claro que a Olga no le importaba más que ella misma. Extrañamente, y aunque sólo hubiera visto a Helga por un instante, se sentía mal por ella y por todo lo que había tenido que pasar.

* * *

— Phoebe, no voy a ir, enserio —dijo Helga, observando a su amiga revisar su armario y buscarle algo bonito para la fiesta de Arnold. La médico, había cancelado su agenda del día, le había llamado por teléfono y en menos de 10 minutos ya la tenía en su casa hablando de cómo la arreglaría para la ocasión.

Helga había tenido que ir esa mañana a la compañía Pataki, en donde su padre la presentó con toda la bola de ejecutivos y accionistas de la empresa. La chica, a pesar de que se había portado lo más profesional de lo que era capaz, estaba asqueada y triste. El ambiente laboral era totalmente diferente a su anterior trabajo. Si bien la compañía Bartlett no era un nido de amor, todos trabajan en equipo y se apoyaban mutuamente, sin embargo nada más al entrar al edificio de la telefonía, las miradas se clavaron en ella, los cuchicheos era audibles y los comentarios sobre que ella era la hija del jefe y se trataba de mero nepotismo no se hicieron esperar. En una cosa Bob tenía razón: los accionistas eran un grupo de buitres. Viejos de cincuenta y tantos que lo miraban con una sonrisa irónica en la boca y que la barrían de arriba abajo.

— Phoebs ¿al menos puedes dejar que me tire a la depresión, en la comodidad de mi cuarto? Quiero hundirme en las entrañas de la oscuridad celebrando que mi vida ya no me pertenece —dijo ella con dramatismo.

— Por eso mismo, porque no voy a dejar que hagas eso es que he venido por ti. Mira, estos dos vestidos son lindos —comentó observando uno y luego el otro.

— No puedo ir, enserio no puedo —se sinceró la empresaria.

— ¿Por qué? ¿A qué le temes? Dijiste que tenías ese asunto superado ¿no? Sólo iremos a ver a un viejo amigo.

— Es que… ya no lo sé…

— Pues no lo sabrás hasta que lo enfrentes. Míra Helga —dijo Phoebe acercándose a ella—. En esa fiesta no sólo estará Arnold, van a ir varios amigos a los que no hemos visto y creo que te hará bien, tirarte a llorar aquí sola no es una opción, ya estás en lo de tu padre y por ahora no hay elección, entonces haz que funcione, cambia la cara, distráete hoy para que cuando regreses a ese trabajo el lunes les des una cachetada con guante blanco a esos malditos accionistas, que vean de lo que eres capaz. Sé que no puedo obligarte y no pretendo eso, no puedo llevarte a la fuerza y no lo haría, sólo creo que, si sigues escondiéndote y no lo afrontas jamás podrás seguir. Además, Gerald y yo tenemos algo importante que decirles a varios de ustedes en esa fiesta, aprovechando que los veremos a todos. Vamos un rato, si te sientes muy incómoda o no lo soportas, te prometo que yo misma te acompaño de regreso a casa ¿qué dices? —Helga parpadeó. No era desconocido para ella la determinación de su amiga, pero era obvio que el ser doctora le había dado la capacidad de decir las cosas tal cual y como eran.

— L-Lo haré —dijo sin pensar. Quizás se arrepentiría al dar un paso fuera de su casa, pero también no iba a negar que necesitaba distraerse. Según ella el asunto de Arnold estaba controlado, ya habían pasado años y pues, ellos nunca habían sido algo más que amigos, así que como bien decía Phoebe, solo iría a darle la bienvenida a un viejo amigo... no había nada malo o fuera de lo común en eso ¿cierto?

* * *

— Oye ¿los inquilinos tienen fiesta? —comentó Gerald, poniéndole pausa al juego.

— Según mi abuelo, tenían una junta de vecinos.

— ¿Con música y todo? —el rubio agudizó el oído. Era verdad, se escuchaba música proveniente de la azotea.

— No sé qué… —Gerald sonrió al ver que su amigo no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando, en eso no había cambiado mucho. Tenia todo a su favor para sorprenderlo.

— ¡Vamos a ver! —apagaron el videojuego y la televisión y se dirigieron a la azotea. Entraron por el cuarto de Arnold en donde el ruido y el barullo de las personas se hicieron muchísimo más audibles. Arnold no entendía nada ¿Así hacían ahora las juntas de vecinos? ¿Con música? El chico abrió la puertecita de la ventana y se asomó.

— ¿Qué es esto…? —Arnold vio a los inquilinos, unos bailaban y otros tomaban comida de una mesa, pero también estaban ahí sus amigos; Harold, Stinky, Sid; Rhonda, Nadine y Lila… Eugene que lucía muy diferente. A lo lejos vio a otras personas que seguramente eran compañeros, pero necesitaba acercarse para reconocerlos— ¡Gerald! ¿Qué es esto…?

— Una pequeña sorpresa que te organizamos… no creías que tu regreso iba a pasar desapercibido ¿o sí? —le dio una palmadita en el hombro—. Ernie y el señor Hyunh habilitaron la escalera de la calle para que todos llegaran sin que te dieras cuenta. Me parece que está la mayoría, pero aun faltan algunos. Todos confirmaron, así que tendremos una gran reunión.

Todo cobró sentido para el psicólogo en ese momento. La actitud rara de sus abuelos, la camisa que su abuela le obligó a usar, el retraso de Gerald…

— Gracias, amigo… no creí qué… ¡vaya! —estaba muy sorprendido y emocionado ¡vería a todos sus amigos!

— Pues vamos, hay que saludar a todos —apresuró el moreno.

* * *

— Esta fue mala idea Phoebs —repetía una y otra vez, nerviosa. Phoebe había elegido para ella un vestido azul marino ceñido en la cintura y zapatillas, lo cual había sido medio injusto para ella, pues Phoebe llevaba puesta la ropa de su trabajo, que si bien no era casual (falda floreada y blusa blanca con tacones) tampoco estaba tan acorde con lo que ella estaba usando.

— Acabamos de llegar y ya lo estás diciendo, así no vale. Estaremos un rato y después nos iremos si quieres, además tengo que ver a Gerald —la oriental se estaba cansando del parloteo de Helga, era evidente que estaba nerviosa, pero aun ni comenzaba la fiesta—. Ten, bebe esto y relájate —le ofreció su amiga un vaso de refresco de la mesa, hubiera preferido un poco de alcohol, pero olvidaba que Phoebe era doctora.

— Se te está pegando todo el modo de tu noviecito —sentenció Helga—. No creas que porque me sienta así no voy a cruzar unas cuantas palabras con ese basquetbolista de cuarta.

La mesa de comida estaba cerca de la ventana que daba al cuarto de Arnold, por lo que cuando los dos amigos subieron a la azotea las primeras en cruzarse camino con ellos fueron Helga y Phoebe. Su amiga corrió a besar a su novio nada más lo vio. En cambio Helga se quedó ahí, de piedra. El corazón de la chica latió mas fuerte aún al cruzar la mirada con Arnold… la chica maldijo para sus adentros, y la oleada de sensaciones le hormigueó el cuerpo.

Arnold se quedó estupefacto al ver a Helga. Aunque días antes la había reconocido en un atisbo, era muy diferente verla de pie, frente a él. Su ceja única y poblada había desaparecido y sus dos coletas, se habían transformado en un largo y suelto cabello rubio. Se veía muy bien. La chica sostenía un vaso de lo que Arnold supuso, era refresco, en sus ojos pudo notar la sorpresa.

— H-Hola Helga —saludó, acercándose a ella.

— H-Hola, Arnold —sorpresivamente, la chica no utilizó su viejo apodo para referirse a él. En cambio lo llamó por su nombre y el psicólogo sintió algo extraño formándose en la boca de su estómago.


	4. La Fiesta en la Azotea

Y esas habían sido las únicas dos palabras que Arnold había cruzado con Helga antes que la marabunta de amigos se le fueran encima. Como era de esperarse, habían tenido un buen rato para reencontrarse entre ellos antes de que él arribara, así que el chico se había convertido en el centro de atención.

Como eran muchos y todos querían ponerse al tanto, Gerald propuso sentarse en círculo,así sería más fácil escuchar a cada uno. Los inquilinos y los abuelos de Arnold permanecieron fuera del área de los chicos, disfrutando de la música y los bocadillos pues comprendían que era su momento.

Quién comenzó rompiendo el hielo fue Rhonda, y no fue de extrañarse, seguía siendo la más extrovertida del grupo. Ella contó lo que ya muchos sabían: era diseñadora de modas y tenía una marca propia de ropa, (a esas alturas todos habían visto la pasarela de su colección primavera-verano en la televisión). Luego le siguió Eugene, quien era reportero y trabajaba junto con Stinky que era el conductor estelar del noticiero de las noches. Atrás habían quedado los dos alumnos tímidos de los cuales todos se burlaban, y era toda una revelación verlos expresarse tan fluido y natural, sin duda se habían vuelto muy sociables. Nadine y Sheena se habían asociado y eran dueñas de un centro de investigación animal y activistas de Greenpeace por los derechos de los animales. Organizaban campañas de concientización muy a menudo.

En seguida, Peapod platicó que era historiador y se dedicaba a dar clases en la universidad de Seattle, y a pesar de que todos sabían que el chico de lentes estaba enamorado de Nadine desde la primaria, ninguno se hubiera imaginado que en la actualidad los dos eran novios.

Después llegó el turno de Lila, maestra de segundo año en la 118. La pelirroja, contó que los niños eran su adoración y que por tal motivo, estaba estudiando una maestría pedagogía infantil. Posteriormente, Harold compartió su amor por la comida hablando con cariño de su restaurante "Steak House", del cual el señor Marty Green (que aún era carnicero y el mejor de la ciudad) era su principal proveedor de carne. Siguió Brainy, el raro del grupo (y acosador de Helga) quién era de los pocos que no había sufrido un cambio drástico; él se desempeñaba como ingeniero en sistemas y trabajaba para una compañía que se dedicaba a crear software para otras empresas. El silencio inundó el lugar cuando todos se dieron cuenta que jadeaba cada vez que mencionaba la palabra "software" y Arnold juraría que vio a Helga tragar saliva al escuchar el relato.

Después de eso Gerald intentó retomar el buen ambiente y se dispuso a contarles sobre su vida, sin embargo cuando estuvo a punto de hablar, los demás le pidieron que omitiera su participación. Estaba claro que todos lo habían visto sus partidos en la NBA y estaban al tanto de su carrera. Pese a eso, el chico hizo caso omiso y relató su llegada al básquet y su compromiso con Phoebe. Ella, sentada al lado de su prometido, era una prestigiada cirujana que trabajaba en el hospital general de la ciudad y quien se desempeñaba como investigadora en el colegio de médicos de Manhattan. La oriental había sido la mejor de su generación en la universidad (y que Arnold recordara, así había sido desde la primaria, secundaria y seguramente en preparatoria también).

Llegó entonces el turno de Helga. Arnold esperó, expectante. Al parecer, a los demás no les extrañaba su drástico cambio físico como a él, por lo que suponía que todos estaban familiarizados con la nueva imagen y actitud de la rubia.

—Pues yo… —vaciló un poco, mirando su vaso de refresco como pensando en las palabras adecuadas. Todos ahí se habían sincerado y hablado abiertamente de sus vidas… lo cual no significaba que ella estuviese obligada a hacer lo mismo. La chica suspiró—, estoy trabajando en la compañía Pataki y no he hecho mas que trabajar todo este tiempo. Y perdón si no soy tan famosa como todos ustedes, pero mi vida es aburrida. Eso es todo de mi, fin.

— Creo que telefonía Pataki es lo suficientemente famosa como para decir que tu vida es aburrida, Helga —comentó Lila.

— Es verdad, así como que todos usamos tu red… —prosiguió Stinky sacando su celular y mostrándoselo.

— Bueno chicos basta, es el turno de Arnold —retomó el basquetbolista, antes de que todos se olvidaran de la razón por la cual se habían reunido—. Vamos viejo, suéltalo.

El psicólogo echó una ojeada al cielo… tomó aire y después miró a sus amigos que esperaban por fin saber un poco sobre él.

—Bien pues… como saben, todos estos años estuve en San Lorenzo buscando a mis padres y… los encontré, aunque no de la forma en que esperaba—el grupo contuvo el aliento. El silencio, por primera vez en esa noche, se hizo palpable. Todos lo sabían, sin embargo escucharlo del propio Arnold provocaba una profunda tristeza—. Quiten esas caras, estoy bien, enserio —pidió el rubio. Tratando de aligerar el momento—. Era algo que tenía que saber y vivir solo así iba a poder seguir. Estudié la universidad allá y ahora he regresado para estar en mi casa, con mis abuelos y para verlos a ustedes, claro que nunca me imaginé encontrarme con todos de un solo golpe, pero estoy feliz por ello. Actualmente estoy desempleado, si alguno sabe de un lugar que requiera un psicólogo, me ayudaría muchísimo —el grupo rió al unísono y Arnold sonrió. Pese a que había pasado años lejos, sin mantener el lazo de amistad con cada uno de sus ex compañeros, todo se sentía natural; el ambiente era bueno y acogedor. Definitivamente estaba en casa.

— Bien muchachos esto es una fiesta, y ya que todos terminamos de hablar de nuestros logros, propongo que nos pongamos a bailar —expresó Rhonda.

Todos se dispersaron por un momento. Se hicieron algunos grupitos alrededor de la mesa de comida y otros bailaban como Gerald y Phoebe y Peapod y Nadine, incluso Rhonda con Stinky.

Arnold se despegó un poco del grupo, fue hasta la mesa de comida y tomó un tazón de palomitas. Desde ahí se limitó a mirar de lejos a sus amigos, a los inquilinos y a sus abuelos que apenas y podían caminar pero que ahí estaban, sacando sus mejores pasos de baile en la pista. El psicólogo estaba observando la fiesta cuando de pronto, del otro lado de la azotea divisó a Helga; la chica estaba sola y parecía perdida mirando la ciudad. Repentinamente, los comentarios de Gerald y lo que Helga había dicho en el círculo, asaltaron su mente. A primera instancia se notaba que había cambiado bastante, pero aun conservaba ese aire solitario que la caracterizaba.

—Cuando cae la noche en San Lorenzo, lo único que escuchas son grillos y el cálido viento sopla… —se aventuró a decir Arnold, observando los edificios que se alzaban a lo lejos, cuán diferente eran ambos lugares, la selva y la ciudad, y sin embargo sentía pertenecer a ambos.

— En cambio aquí solo ves luces y escuchas ambulancias pasar —completó Helga, irónica. Al momento de escuchar la voz del chico, los nervios se le pusieron de punta. Lo menos que esperaba era tener una conversación a solas con Arnold, pero tampoco haría algo para zafarse. Como Phoebe le había dicho tenía que enfrentarlo, así que se prometió actuar lo más normal que le fuera posible.

— Extrañé mucho la ciudad—dijo el rubio, casi en susurro. Helga no pudo evitar voltear a verlo; cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el corazón de ella se detuvo.

— Tenias que ir —dijo, convenciéndose a sí misma más que ofrecer un consuelo para él—. Pero ahora has vuelto, entonces aprovecha a tus abuelos y haz todo lo que tengas en mente, ve por eso que quieres.

Aquel comentario lo sorprendió. Nunca, en todo el tiempo en que la conocía la había escuchado hablar así.

— Lo haré, muchas gracias.

— Seguro —comentó ella y hubo una pausa un poco incómoda.

— Todos se han vuelto exitosos ¿no es así? Me alegra saber que les ha estado yendo bien, salvo a mí que estoy desempleado —bromeó.

— No a todos nos sonríe la vida, muchacho —él se sentía mal de escucharla hablar así, sin embargo ahí estaba el gancho, a donde quería llegar para ahondar más sobre lo que le había estado pasando.

— Pues ser dueña de Telefonía Pataki no esta tan mal ¿no? ¿Qué ha sido de ti Helga? —dijo temeroso, se estaba asomando a los límites. Sabía de sobra que Helga podía a) gritarle, golpearlo y tirarlo de la azotea o b) darse la media vuelta e ignorarlo o incluso c) todas las anteriores.

— Trabajando, eso es todo —se limitó a decir. Punto a favor: la estaba haciendo hablar.

— ¿Todo este tiempo con tu padre…?—tanteó el terreno.

— No, estuve en otro lugar antes pero se presento cierta situación y bueno… nunca quise ser conocida por lo que Bob hacía pero me tocó y ni modo —ella lo seguía llamando de esa forma, signo de que las cosas no habían cambiado nada entre padre e hija.

— Y tu mamá ¿cómo está?

— Ahí va, tiene problemas con el… espera… —dijo ella, dándose cuenta de que estaba a punto de hablar de más—. ¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas? —ahí estaba ese atisbo de la vieja Helga, se había topado con la barrera que siempre solía poner cuando alguien estaba adentrando mucho en su vida. Esa parte no había muerto y como tal, no había dado un cambio brutal, simplemente había madurado.

— Simplemente creo que me perdí de varias cosas y quisiera ponerme al corriente, eso es todo —se encogió de hombros.

— Me analizas, ¿cierto? —era más una afirmación. La chica volvió a mirar hacia la ciudad, con desgane.

— ¿Por qué todos piensan eso de mi? No voy por la vida analizando gente, es enserio.

— Pues que bueno. No puedes ir por la vida regalándole terapia a medio mundo.

Arnold soltó una carcajada y Helga sólo se limitó a sonreír. Era raro para ella, el hablar así de normal con Arnold, sin insultarlo, sin estar a la defensiva… pero también era cierto que esa felicidad, ese golpeteo en el corazón iba acompañado de una gran melancolía.

— Helga, Arnold… disculpen —Lila se acercó a los amigos, de forma sigilosa—. No quiero interrumpir.

— No interrumpes nada pelirroja, estábamos mirando el smog —lanzó Helga.

— Acabo de recordar que la primaria está solicitando un psicólogo —anunció la actual profesora.

— ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Es estupendo! —exclamó Arnold, emocionado.

— No sé si alguien más haya ido a solicitar el puesto, pero podrías intentar llevando tus papales la próxima semana.

— Estas de suerte, chico explorador —dijo Helga, en tono amable, lo que confundió al rubio que esperaba ironía en sus palabras—. Bien, fue bueno verlos pero voy a pasar a retirarme —Helga miró su reloj y le dio dos golpecitos en el cristal.

— Aún es temprano… —inquirió Lila, parpadeando. Arnold no dijo nada, sólo la observó.

— Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, eso es todo —suspiró. No es que tuviera algo contra Lila, de hecho aunque no eran amigas, la relación que mantenían era cordial. Helga había superado su aversión por ella hacía tiempo, sin embargo vio la oportunidad perfecta para salir huyendo de ahí tras la llegada de la profesora, pues se estaba sintiendo incómoda.

— ¡Hey! ¿A dónde? No puedes irte aún Helga —Gerald se acercó con Phoebe.

— No me digas que vas a detenerme —el chico se puso detrás de su novia, antes de que Helga se le lanzara encima.

— Es que hay algo que quiero decirles, por eso aun no puedes irte —dijo la oriental.

— De acuerdo, dilo, puedo esperar 5 minutos más —volvió a observar el reloj.

Gerald pasó una mano sobre el hombro de su prometida, se miraron cómplices y después se dirigieron hacia ellos.

— Arnold ¿aceptarías ser nuestro padrino? —preguntó al fin el moreno, ensanchando una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Y-Yo? —preguntó sin creerlo. Sus amigos asintieron—¡P-Por supuesto! ¡Será un honor! —el día sin duda había estado lleno de sorpresas.

— Y yo, quisiera que fueras mi dama de honor, Helga —la pose ruda que había adoptado se fue debajo de inmediato. Nunca en su vida lo hubiera hecho, ni considerado siquiera, pero era Phoebe, y por Dios que por ella haría cualquier cosa.

— Phoebs… yo… —balbuceó, entre nerviosa y emocionada.

— Sé que nunca te han gustado mucho ese tipo de cosas —se adelantó la médico—, pero eres mi mejor amiga y la verdad…

— Lo haré, claro que seré tu dama de honor —sonrió. Era extraño, pero era bonito… ver a su amiga al borde de las lágrimas porque había aceptado ser su dama de honor, por casarse con aquel joven que se empeñaba en molestar pero que sabía era el perfecto y el elegido por ella. Su amiga sería muy feliz y no podía pedir menos que eso.

— Helga, Arnold, ¡felicidades! —ofreció Lila, dando aplausos.

— Nos honraría tu presencia como invitada Lila, esperamos ver a tu padre también —Phoebe le dio un sobre blanco que contenía la invitación a la boda.

— Muchas gracias, ahí estaremos—sonrió la pelirroja.

— Toma —Gerald le extendió una invitación a su archienemiga—. Te esperamos en dos semanas, es muy importante para Phoebe y para mí también que nos acompañes de esa forma.

— C-Claro, g-gracias—asintió la rubia, sin poder refutar con algún insulto a Gerald—. Bien, ahora si debo irme —dijo apresurando el paso hacia las escaleras de emergencia.

— Helga, espera —la alcanzó su mejor amiga.

— No te preocupes Phoebs, voy a estar bien, no es necesario que me acompañes, sé que van a repartir sus invitaciones y no hay mejor momento que este en donde está la mayoría… es sólo que… —no dijo más. Phoebe le dio un fuerte y rápido abrazo. Sabia que necesitaba su espacio.

— Discúlpame por haberte hecho venir. Dije que no te estaba obligando pero casi siento que fue así—se sinceró la futura novia.

— Nah, estuvo bien, por lo menos me sirvió para algo…

— ¿Para qué? —sin embargo no hacia falta preguntarlo y tampoco necesitaba la respuesta.

— Te veo luego —Helga dio media vuelta y salió de la fiesta con prisa.

* * *

Helga abrió la puerta de su casa la cual estaba en silencio, no había rastro ni de Miriam, ni de Bob, cosa bastante rara considerando que cada uno estaba enfermo. La jovencita se quitó las zapatillas y caminó descalza por el piso de madera, subió las escaleras y llegó a su habitación.

Ahí se tumbó en su cama y observó el techo.

— No de nuevo —se dijo a sí misma, colocando el antebrazo en su frente. Ver a Arnold de nuevo y cruzar palabra con él había sido bueno para ella. Se había sentido bien de poder expresarse sin insultarlo como en el pasado y había sido sorpresivo para ella que él se acercara de forma casual, pero claro se trataba de Arnold Shortman, el joven más santo y educado de todo Manhattan. Pese a eso, a la alegría que brotaba de su interior (que pensó ya contenida) estaba envuelta en un halo de nostalgia. Helga se transportó automáticamente a esos días en la primaria. No podía recordar el altar en su armario sin sentir escalofríos. A esas alturas sentía pena de recordar lo intensa que había llegado a ser—. Se suponía que esto estaba controlado —se reprochó. Pero resultaba que no, simple y sencillamente había estado guardado— Supongo que… tendré que aprender a vivir con esto… —una lágrima resbaló del rabillo de su ojo y la limpió enseguida.

* * *

— ¡Te vi muchacho! ¡te vi! —dijo Gerald a su amigo, mientras recogían la basura del lugar. La fiesta por fin había terminado.

— ¡Espera abuela no bajes! ¡Dame un segundo, ya casi termino! —gritó el chico a Gertie, quién intrépidamente se disponía a bajar las escaleras con todo y andadera—. ¿A qué te refieres?

— Pues a Lila, ¿quién más? —el moreno alzó una ceja, burlón.

— Ella solo se acercó para decirme sobre una vacante en la primaria, además estaba hablando antes con Helga, cuando llegó.

— No me vas a decir que Lila ya no te gusta… escuché decir a Phoebe que estaba soltera y bueno, siempre fue algo así como el amor de tu vida ¿no? Quien quita y ahora si pega.

— No seas ridículo Gerald. Lila es una chica muy bonita pero creo que lo que sentía por ella fue algo de la primaria, incluso hasta la secundaria si quieres, pero ya no. Y te equivocas con eso de que es el amor de mi vida. Creo que no he sentido algo tan intenso que merezca ese título.

— Por ahora —anexó el basquetbolista.

— Si, por ahora —el rubio se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y qué hablaste con Helga?

— No mucho. Sólo pequeñas cosas —recordó el psicólogo—. Pero creo que es verdad, ha cambiado.

— Bastante… ¿viste la cara que puso cuando Phoebe le pidió ser su dama de honor? Creí que le diría que no.

— Nunca se hubiera negado, se trata de la boda de su mejor amiga.

— Es que es Helga… es un poco impredecible…

Arnold se detuvo en el lugar exacto en donde estuvo hablando con la empresaria, hacia unas cuantas horas. Por alguna extraña razón aunque había sentido diferente a Helga, algo no terminaba por cuadrarle. La chica hablaba con mas fluidez y seguridad, bromeaba incluso con ironía, sin caer en lo insultante y en ciertas ocasiones dejaba ver su sonrisa… sin embargo, los ojos de la rubia no mentían; en su mirada se asomaba tristeza y cansancio y eso lo hizo sentir muy inquieto.

— Oye Gerald... ¿tienes el número de Helga?


	5. Extrañas Sensaciones

Había pasado exactamente una semana desde la fiesta en la azotea en Sunset Arms y para la suerte de Helga no había vuelto a tener noticias sobre el psicólogo ni se había topado con él por el vecindario, cosa que agradecía pues había tenido tiempo para darse un respiro y tratar de controlar un poco sus sentimientos. No obstante la carga de trabajo de la primera semana y las aventuras que Telefonia Pataki le brindaban a la rubia, constituyó un refugio temporal para no pensar en su suerte en el amor.

Su recibimiento en la compañía se le antojaba insípido; los empleados la miraban acusadores. En sus ojos podía ver el reproche de que era la hija del director y había sido puesta ahí por ser "pudiente". También, el consejo de accionistas le soltó la bomba desde el principio como novatada, pidiéndole un análisis completo de la empresa de un día para otro. Helga ya se lo esperaba, y tampoco se sorprendió al darse cuenta, que su padre no se había dignado en poner todo en orden a su partida y había dejado el trabajo botado. De hecho tampoco se había dignado ni en capacitarla. De no haber sido por Sonia (ex asistente de su padre y ahora de ella), que le explicó de Pe a Pa las funciones que Bob había estado realizando por años y por la experiencia ya obtenida en la compañía Bartlett, Helga hubiera sido un bocadillo fresco para todas las pirañas de la empresa.

Pese a ello se mantuvo optimista pensando en que el hecho de que sus padres se encontraran juntos en casa los ayudaría a acercarse y a luchar contra sus enfermedades juntos (eso eventualmente la haría sentirse más tranquila y con menos carga familiar). Pero la cosa no estaba ni tantito cerca de ser así; al regresar a casa se daba cuenta que lejos estaban de ello: Miriam y Bob se habían refundido cada uno en diferentes sitios de la casa, autocompadeciéndose en solitario. A veces la chica se preguntaba por qué seguían juntos, si su relación era inexistente desde hacia tiempo.

Para variar, a media semana había recibido una llamada de Olga un tanto preocupada por su padre. Helga se sulfuró nada más escuchar la cantarina voz de su hermana del otro lado de la línea:

— _Ven y entérate tu misma que tienen tus padres, no me estés llamando por teléfono para estas cosas_ —le había dicho antes de colgar. Era tan estúpido que Olga quisiera tratar esos temas por teléfono, teniendo en cuenta que había estado años fuera al tanto de la situación de su madre y le había valido sombrilla. La menor de los Pataki no estaba segura si Olga terminaría por ir a visitarlos, pero no era algo que le quitara el sueño. Desde hacía años se las había arreglado para tratar de ayudar a su madre y sobrellevar la situación sin el apoyo de nadie más, esta vez no sería tan diferente.

Era un día caluroso en Hillwood y Helga se encontraba dando los últimos toques para la presentación que daría al consejo cuando el teléfono de su oficina sonó:

—Dime, Sonia—la chica no se inmutó y siguió tecleando en su computadora.

— Señorita Pataki, la doctora Heyerdahl acaba de llamar para recordarle su cita de hoy. Se encontrarán a las 4:00 pm en la boutique del centro comercial —Helga suspiró. Phoebe había estado como histérica recordándole a diario que debían comprar su vestido de dama de honor. Había escuchado alguna vez que las futuras novias perdían la cabeza, engordaban, bajaban de peso, se enfermaban o tenían ataques de nervios, y bueno, su amiga lo estaba llevando a otro nivel por un vestido de dama que honor. Le irritaba un poco la intensidad que estaba tomando, pero era su mejor amiga e iba a casarse y ella haría con gusto lo que Phoebe dijera.

— Juro que no se me va a olvidar, ha llamado todos los días para recordármelo… ¿Algo más? —la chica no quitaba la vista de la pantalla de su laptop. Estaba segura de que no había pestañeado por una hora de lo concentrada que estaba.

— Si. El consejo la espera en la sala de juntas.

— Sírveles café y bocadillos, necesitarán tener algo en la panza… voy en un minuto.

— Si beben café morirán con este calor… —evidentemente aquello había sido sarcasmo pero Sonia aun no le agarraba el tono a su nueva jefa.

— Entonces que sea un whisky y me apartas uno en las rocas para mí —bromeó con ella y colgó.

Estaba cansada pero impaciente por verles la cara. Los quisquillosos viejitos habían estado encima de ella todo lo que daba de la semana, esperando ver sus informes. Y eso era exactamente lo que ella iba a darles. Tenía preparado todo tipo de reportes y estaba a punto de hacer unos "pequeños" cambios drásticos en aquella organización que pendía de un hilo. Reportes de ventas, de productividad, de rotación de personal, análisis de nuevos mercados y estructura organizacional de Telefonia Pataki descansaban cuidadosamente acomodados en diez carpetas de cuero sobre su escritorio. Querían hechos y acción, y la iban a tener. Helga esperaba no provocar algún paro cardiaco en la sala de juntas pero por si las duda, había surtido muy bien el botiquín de primeros auxilios y tenía a la mano el numero de teléfono.

La rubia salió de su oficina con carpetas en mano y tomó el elevador para ir a su destino.

Se detuvo frente a la sala de juntas y suspiró;

— Que comience el show —sonrió con malicia.

* * *

La hora de recreo había sido anunciada con el estruendo del timbre, pausando un momento las actividades. El recreo para los niños también significaba un pequeño descanso para los maestros así que decidido a tomar un respiro. Arnold sacó de su mochila el almuerzo que su abuela le había preparado (el cual consistía en un sándwich y un jugo de zarzamora) y se dirigió hacia el patio de la escuela. Hacia exactamente una semana quehabía obtenido el puesto de psicólogo de la escuela primaria 118. Se sentía muy cómodo y feliz de estar en su antigua escuela. Cada rincón estaba lleno de recuerdos de su infancia que le emocionaba rememorar.

Arnold se sentó en unas mesitas que habían colocado en una esquina del patio que servían como descanso de los profesores. La vista que tenía frente a él era todo el patio trasero. Había muchos niños jugando y riendo y él mismo se permitió sonreír por eso.

— ¿Te acuerdas cuando pasábamos los recreos aquí? —la voz de Lila detrás de él lo sobresaltó. Por poco suelta el sándwich y una desgracia se hubiera avecinado.

— Si, eso pienso la mayoría del tiempo cuando vengo aquí —admitió el chico pegándole una mordida a su lunch.

— ¿Cómo te has sentido? Ya es tu primer semana… —la pelirroja se sentó a su lado y también se dispuso a tomar sus alimentos.

—Estoy muy a gusto… nunca pensé que trabajar con niños me agradaría tanto.

— Si, te entiendo —ella había encontrado su verdadera vocación muchos años atrás y sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía el rubio ahora que lo había descubierto.

— Es increíble verlos jugar, absortos de todo y en su mundo, que cuando tienes esa edad sientes que tus mayores problemas son la tarea y dormir temprano, y en realidad ahora que los veo sé que esta edad sienta bases muy importantes que definirán muchas decisiones futuras. ¿Ves a ese niño de allá? —Lila asintió, aún masticando. A lo lejos varios niños jugaban en la cancha de basket. Sin embargo un niño sobresalía a todos los demás; no era tan alto ni tan bajo, pero se movía muy bien y encestaba con mucho estilo.

—Vaya… tiene talento, me recuerda a…

— Es como Gerald, él era muy bueno cuando teníamos esa edad y míralo ahora…

—Y hablando de él… ¿Ya estás listo para la boda? ¿No les falta nada?

— Todo está en orden. Justamente ayer fuimos a comprar nuestros trajes. Gerald se está poniendo muy nervioso aunque no lo admite —Arnold rió bajito y Layla se sonrojó—. Pero la verdad es que él está listo para dar ese paso y estoy muy feliz por ellos.

— ¿I-Irás con alguíen? E-Es decir, bueno… mi padre al parecer tiene trabajo ese día… y pues creo que iré sola—Arnold notó el cambio de actitud de la pelirroja. Layla estaba evitando verlo a los ojos.

— Iré con mis abuelos. Ya sabes que están algo grandes pero les encantan las fiestas, además Gerald es como otro nieto para ellos, no se lo perderían por nada del mundo así los tuviera que llevar en camilla…

— Oh, si, entiendo…

— Pero no te preocupes, todos los invitados son amigos nuestros, seguro nos sentaremos todos juntos, así que si tu padre no puede asistir no estarás sola.

—Si tienes razón… gracias Arnold.

— Bueno creo que es hora de volver—anunció, sacudiéndose las migajas que había dejado el pan en su ropa.

— Ay Arnold, esto de regresar a la escuela te afectó —comentó con seguridad mientras picaba algo con el tenedor—, el receso apenas comenzó… ni me he acabado mi ensalada.

— ¿Qué quieres apostar? —enarcó una ceja el psicólogo.

— ¿Qué te parece un helado? —sonrió con esperanza.

De pronto, el timbre de la escuela sonó anunciando el fin del receso.

* * *

— Phoebs tienes que aceptar que ningún vestido será demasiado "espectacular" como para hacer ver hermoso a un espárrago como yo —dijo Helga abanicando su rostro con una mano debido al calor de la tarde. Habían recorrido ya casi todo el centro comercial en busca del dichoso vestido de dama de honor, sin embargo ninguno de los que Helga se había probado encajaba en la descripción de la futura novia, que de por si era difícil de complacer.

— Nos faltan dos tiendas Helga, no pierdas la esperanza. Además tus viejos tiempos en donde tu look no tenía ni pies ni cabeza ya quedaron muy atrás. A ti tampoco te convencieron los que te probaste no me eches la culpa ¡y camina más rápido! —comentó la doctora un tanto irritada, dando zancadas hacia la próxima tienda.

— El lila me gustó… un poco —comentó la rubia, recordando que si bien no era muy de su estilo, no estaba tan mal—. Enserio no sé que tienes con eso de que me vea espectacular, la que tiene que lucir eres tú y tu engendro prometido —Phoebe se volvió para lanzarle una mirada acusadora—, así que relájate y regresemos por ese vestido y se acabó —ya había sido suficiente peregrinar. Ya se quería ir.

— Digamos que tengo algo en mente y necesito que, aparte de mí, seas la más hermosa de todas en la fiesta. Helga paró en seco.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente? Dímelo —ordenó ella, sacando su lado mandón. Phoebe rió bajito. Cuando Helga desconocía algo que tuviera que ver con ella adoptaba sin darse cuenta esa actitud. Definitivamente era una barrera que le salía en automático.

— Nada, nada, tranquila. Sólo quiero que tu agarres el ramo y te veas hermosa y te envidien porque serás la siguiente en casarte, estoy segura —sonrió.

— ¡¿QUE?! ¡Estas loca! Ni siquiera me voy a parar a hacer el ridículo de cacharlo ¿entendiste? ¡Ja! —exclamó y se cruzó de brazos. Phoebe pudo escuchar que su amiga gruñía por lo bajo lanzando improperios. Le divertía verla así. En realidad si tenía un experimento que llevaría a cabo ese día. Un pequeño cambio de look lo sería todo y por esa razón quería que Helga sobresaliera de los demás. Gerald le había hecho un comentario hacia días, sobre Arnold:

— _Arnold está actuando extraño, respecto a Helga —comentó Gerald mientras cenaban. Phoebe casi se atraganta con su jugo._

— _¿P-Porqué dices eso?_

— _Me comentó que ellos hablaron en la fiesta. De hecho le hice burla con Lila, pero me aclaró que ya no siente nada por ella…_

— _¿D-De verdad? ¿Y de Helga que…? —estaba muy sorprendida. De haber estado Helga presente estaba segura de que se desmayaría, así como ella estaba a punto de hacerlo…_

— _No, bueno… sólo parece preocuparse. Creo que Helga le contó un poco sobre las cosas en su casa e igual yo ya le había hecho algún comentario acerca de eso. Y al final me preguntó si tenbía su número._

— _¿QUE? Oh, ¡Gerald! ¿Te das cuenta? —Phoebe se llevó las manos a la frente._

— _No estoy seguro pero debemos averiguarlo —incitó su prometido con una ceja en alto—. Y creo que la boda es muy buena ocasión._

— _Demasiado_ _—sonrieron ambos._

Extrañamente el rubio estaba preguntando de más por su amiga. Gracias a dios Gerald no tenía el teléfono de Helga sino quién sabe qué hubiera pasado. Pero a Phoebe nadie le quitaba de la cabeza de que algo estaba pasando y la boda sería el pretexto ideal para averiguarlo.

— Oye Phoebs… mira este vestido —señaló Helga frente al aparador. La médico se acercó y tuvo una visión hermosa de su amiga usándolo.

—¡Es perfecto! Oh, Helga, ¡Vas a verte maravillosa!

— E-Es muy bonito —los ojos de la empresaria se abrieron de par en par. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo un vestido le gustaba y le llamaba la atención.

— ¿Qué esperas? ¡Hay que entrar antes de que alguien venga y lo robe. ¡Es más hagamos que cierren la tienda!

— Phoebe, no exageres. Entremos y ya.

— No exagero querida, solo son medidas de seguridad —la jaló de una muñeca y ambas entraron a prisa a la décima boutique.

* * *

Arnold descansaba en la sala picándole a los canales de televisión. No era posible que después de 150 canales no pudiera encontrar nada que le llamara la atención. Su abuela estaba a su lado el sillón contiguo jugando con un gato que se había encontrado en la calle y haciéndolo bailar al ritmo de la música de los infomerciales.

Arnold sonrió. Había olvidado lo loco y extraño que era el ambiente en su casa y que le gustaba tanto eso.

— ¡Pookie! ¿Quién se comió mis Frooty Loopis? —gritó el abuelo desde la cocina.

— ¡Fue Abner! —contestó la abuela—. Me amenazó para que se los diera en la cena y no pude negarme… —Arnold soltó la carcajada.

— ¡Ay! ¡Estas loca! ¡Ve a comprarme otra caja o voy a tirar tu traje ninja a la basura!

— ¡No serias capaz! —gruñó Gertie, pelando los dientes en dirección a la cocina.

— ¿Quieres ver? —el abuelo había entrado a la sala con un cucharón en la mano que usaba para amenazar a su esposa. Su nieto tuvo que ponerse de pie e interponerse entre los dos.

— Tranquilo abuelo, iré yo. Después de todo Abner es también mi mascota —se ofreció el rubio que presenció aquella discusión y que no podía culpar a su abuela por ser de esa forma, ni a su abuelo por enojarse.

— Mmm… de acuerdo. Y si agregas leche de soya olvidaré que todo esto pasó.

— De acuerdo, supongo que algo puedo hacer al respecto.

Y dicho lo último el jovencito salió de casa con rumbo al súper que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa. Se permitió mirar su vecindario como lo hacía cada que iba a la escuela o salía. No se cansaba de eso, le hacía sentir muy contento. Había algunos cambios y las tiendas que había conocido en su infancia habían terminado por renovarse y cambiar fachadas o colores, pero casi se sentía igual. Hillwood era un lugar tranquilo en donde aun a altas horas de la noche podías salir sin preocupación alguna y caminar si se te apetecía.

Arnold estaba en la puerta del supermercado e incluso había tomado el carrito de compras cuando se dio cuenta de que no llevaba su cartera.

— Bien, Arnold Shortman, bien… —exclamó volteando los ojos y molesto dio vuelta en dirección a casa.

* * *

Helga regresaba a casa como pocas veces lo había hecho: estaba contenta. Había encontrado un vestido hermoso (según la descripción de Phoebe y hasta la suya), le había quedado a la perfección y hasta se dio el lujo de comprarse zapatillas y bolsa nuevas. Todo el ajetreo y peregrinar habían valido la pena.

La chica entró a su casa con todo su séquito de bolsas colgándole en los brazos. Estaba tan de buenas que quería enseñarle a su madre el vestido, sin embargo antes de que pudiera subir a su cuarto la cara mal geniuda de Bob le hizo frente:

— ¿En dónde estabas? ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora?—exigió con ojos de pistola.

— Comprando unas cosas con Phoebe —Helga lo miró; se notaba muy pálido y ojeroso y estaba perdiendo peso. Desde que había anunciado su enfermedad y debido a que ella casi no pasaba el rato en su casa, no había tenido mucha oportunidad de verlo. Pero si, se notaba desmejorado. Por su madre sabía que estaba yendo a sus quimioterapias, pero aún no lograban mucho—. Oye… ¿cómo te sientes? —era imposible no preocuparse un poco hasta para ella. La relación que llevaban no era precisamente la ejemplar pero si en algo podía ayudarlo, llevarlo al doctor, acompañarlo, cocinarle… lo haría.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta? ¡Acaban de hablarme los accionistas! ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? —gritó, agitando los brazos. A Helga le parecía que cada movimiento que realizaba le restaba vitalidad.

— Ah es por eso… —y en el mismo momento se arrepintió de haber bajado la guardia con él. La chica caminó hacia la sala bajo el escrutinio de su padre y dejó todas sus compras en el sillón para poder confrontarlo—. Pues mira, no sé como nunca te diste a la tarea de actualizar un poquito la empresa. Hay puntos muy buenos que toqué hoy con esos viejitos. Hay nuevos mercados a los que nunca entraste y nuevas tecnologías y tú mejor que nadie sabe que si no estamos a la altura nos va a cargar el payaso.

— ¡Es una tontería! ¿Quieres más personal? ¿Y con qué les vas a pagar? ¿Nuevos mercados? ¡Nosotros somos el mercado! Te prohíbo que hagas cualquier cambio que…

— ¡Momento! —exclamó interrumpiéndolo al alzar la palma—. ¡Te recuerdo que tú me pusiste ahí, y por lo tanto la que toma las decisiones ahora soy yo! ¡El consejo aprobó mis cambios, está hecho! Llegamos al acuerdo de probar y…

— ¡Tú no tienes la capacidad de llevar esa empresa! ¡Nos vas a dejar en la ruina! —muchas otras veces Bob se había metido con de su hija criticando su ropa, su aspecto, sus sentimientos y lo último que le faltaba a la rubia era que se metiera con su trabajo. Estaba harta, no lo entendía. Sí, claro que él estaba enfermo pero no era un justificante. Ella había dejado su trabajo, el que la hacía feliz por hacer feliz a su familia y ayudarlos y ahora, resultaba que no tenía la libertad de hacer nada.

— ¿Entonces por qué me pusiste ahí? Si no confías en mí y en mi trabajo ¿por qué tuve que hacer lo que querías?

— ¿Q-Que es l-lo que pasa? —siseó Miriam agarrándose del marco de la puerta de la sala. Acababa de bajar las escaleras y parecía adormilada.

— No te metas Miriam, estás ebria —dijo despectivo Bob.

— ¡No le hables así! —enfureció ella. Quería írsele encima y descargar su furia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa forma? Si él nunca la había tratado de ayudar.

— Sólo fue un whisky… —hipó y se desplomó en el sillón. Helga se acercó enseguida y descubrió que había caído dormida así que la acomodó de forma en que quedara acostada.

— No hemos terminado de hablar.

— ¿Y qué más quieres? Si quieres que te diga que te voy a consultar en todo lo que haga para la empresa estás muy equivocado, Bob —sostuvo en tono severo.

— ¡Esa empresa la construí yo desde cero y tú no vas a venir a arruinarlo todo!

— ¡Soy lo suficientemente capaz como para llevar la empresa! ¡Soy incluso más capaz que tú! —bramó al borde del colapso de coraje. La rubia comprobó que su madre estaba bien, tomó su bolsa y se dirigió a la puerta. No iba a soportarlo más, no iba a escuchar más idioteces. Rogaba a Dios que Miriam no sufriera alguna congestión alcohólica en su ausencia porque no quería regresar en un buen rato. No quería ir de Phoebe y arruinarle sus días previos a su boda, además su casa estaba patas arriba por tal motivo y segura sería una molestia. Quizás se iría a un hotel, o dormiría en su auto, que mas daba, debía salir a prisa de ahí.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —gritó su padre, siguiéndola. Por un momento Helga tuvo miedo de lo que le pudiera hacer pero agarró el picaporte justo a tiempo y salió.

Instantáneamente las lágrimas de coraje se anegaron en los ojos. Se sentía impotente, rebasada… cautiva. Estuvo a punto de subirse a su auto pero estaba tan alterada que le pareció mala idea.

Rápidamente evaluó sus opciones mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Era de noche y casi no había gente rondando, podía ir a un lugar y tranquilizarse, y pensar. Se lo debía.

Helga decidió que sería buena idea ir al parque del lado este. Solo parejitas de novios frecuentaban el lugar y ella podía conseguir un rincón en donde pasara desapercibida para calmarse, así que se encaminó.

A cada paso que daba tenía que limpiarse las lágrimas con las mangas de su saco, pues no podía parar de llorar.

— ¡Genial! ¡Y mandé este saco a la tintorería! —se quejó en voz alta.

Lo único que le molestaba en ese momento acerca de su look de oficina era que llevaba tacones y resonaban contra la acera. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de cambiarse y eso la molestaba aun más. De hecho era un manojo de coraje, rabia y dolor en esos precisos instantes. Helga estaba doblando la esquina de la cuadra cuando chocó contra alguien…

— ¡Demonios! —gritó.

— Ouch…—escuchó decir al que había chocado con ella.

—Fíjate por… —iba a reclamar pero se quedó de piedra al darse cuenta de que Arnold la miraba sorprendido.

— ¿Helga? ¿Estás bien? —fueron unos breves segundos en que se miraron pero bastaron para que el psicólogo se diera cuenta de que ella estaba llorando—. ¿Estas… llorando?

— Disculpa —dijo echándose a correr.

— ¡Helga! —gritó en vano pues ella no se volvió. El rubio estaba un poco sorprendido. No era que Helga no pudiera llorar, después de todo era humana, sin embargo nunca en su vida había pensado en presenciar semejante cosa. Algo muy grave debía estar pasando para que la ruda jovencita se encontrara en tal estado. Procesado aquello, le tomó dos segundos en darse cuenta que debía seguirla.

Corrió tras ella y pese a que le llevaba gran ventaja aún alcanzaba a vislumbrar su silueta corriendo delante de él.

Apretó el ritmo, aunque ya estaba cansándose y se prometió mentalmente que retomaría el ejercicio en las tardes en vez de ver televisión, su condición física había decaído mucho, para su gusto. Estaba a unas cuantas zancadas de alcanzarle y ya había extendido el brazo para sujetar a la chica, cuando Helga se tropezó y cayó al piso.

— ¡Rayos! —lanzó él. Se acercó con la intención de ayudarla a levantarse sin embargo el muchacho no supo que pasó a continuación, sólo vio como Helga se llevó ambas manos al rostro, enconchó su cuerpo contra las rodillas y comenzó a llorar. Nunca la había visto de esa forma y apostaría lo que fuera a que nadie la había visto así, ni siquiera Phoebe. Pero al final de cuentas aunque Helga era una mujer que tenía la característica de ser fuerte, ruda e incluso mandona, incluso ella podía quebrarse alguna vez. La recordaba con malos modales en el pasado y con gestos extraños y la Helga de la primaria poco tenía que ver con la del presente.

Por impulso Arnold se arrodilló a su lado. Tuvo miedo de tocarla, pues enseguida pensó que se le iría a los golpes, gritándole que la dejara en paz. Pero cuando colocó una mano en el hombro de la rubia y ésta mostró su rostro, supo que no sería así. Al toparse con sus ojos una extraña sensación le recorrió el cuerpo, era un curioso cosquilleo.

— Tranquila —dijo con la voz mas suave que pudo. Quería hacerla sentir en confianza, cómoda. Sin embargo por alguna extraña razón no podía actuar como psicólogo con ella (y tampoco era esa su intensión) quizás se debía a que se conocían desde hacía mucho—. ¿Qué pasa?

El cuerpo de la chica se tensó un poco. Era lo que nos deseaba. Que Arnold Shortman, su viejo amor de primaria y de toda la vida la viera así, pero no podía más y ya estaba cansada. Quería desahogarse.

— Pasa que no a todos nos sonríe la vida Arnold —comenzó ella y las lágrimas volvieron a fluír. La voz se le quebró y el halo de coraje se le estampó en la cara.

— Vamos, no digas eso…

— Es enserio. ¿Sabes porqué dejé mi trabajo anterior? ¿Ese que me hacía feliz? —Arnold negó con la cabeza—. Mi padre tiene cáncer y por esa razón él ya no puede hacerse cargo de telefonía Pataki. Al ser su única hija disponible y porque a Olga jamás le haría hacer algo que ella no quisiese, tuve que aceptar. Es mi rama, no me quejo por eso es una gran responsabilidad y la he asumido pero ahora él cree que no soy capaz de llevar la empresa y no deja de humillarme. Quiere que esté al frente pero no quiere que haga ningún cambio… prácticamente no quiere que haga nada y bueno discutimos por eso hace rato de una forma que… fue horrible… —Arnold podía ver la cara de aflicción de Helga y no se podía imaginar lo que ella estaba pasando—.

— ¿Qué te dijo tú padre?

— Que no soy capaz, que voy a llevar a la ruina a la empresa…

— ¡Tú eres muy inteligente! ¿nunca vio tu boleta de primaria? —exclamó Arnold molesto y Helga abrió los ojos de par en par…

— ¿Cómo sabes que yo…?

— Oh vamos, eras muy dedicada en la escuela, y sé que tenías buen promedio, apostaría a que siempre ha sido así.

— Arnold, él nunca se molestó en pararse en la escuela, mucho menos tiene idea de mi promedio.

— ¿Y tú madre? ¿No te defendió?

— Apenas y puede consigo misma. Creo que no es un secreto para nadie que tiene problemas con el alcohol desde que tengo memoria, pero nunca he hablado de ello… abiertamente.

— ¿Han buscado ayuda? —el rubio sintió tristeza por la chica. Su vida sonaba como una telenovela.

— Por supuesto pero por más intentos que he hecho ella no consigue dejarlo. Ya ha ido al hospital varias veces por eso… no sé qué mas hacer.

— ¿Y Olga? ¿Sabe algo de esto? —ya estaba muy enojado y el ceño le cambió enseguida. ¿Cómo era posible que Helga hubiera estado jugando el rol de padre en su propia familia?

— Claro que sabe pero solo se preocupa por ella y sus próximas obras de teatro, es como si no existiera. Y por dios, sé que hay muchas más personas con muchos problemas más feos que los míos pero estoy harta. Estoy harta de llegar a casa y encontrar a Bob y a Miriam peleando o auto compadeciéndose… Estoy harta de seguir órdenes, de no hacer lo que yo quiera… soy lo suficientemente grande creo, no es posible que no pueda hacer bien mi trabajo, qué ni siquiera tenga esa libertad —las lágrimas le fluían como llave pero su voz ya se había estabilizado un poco.

El chico sintió rabia de escuchar la forma en la que su padre trataba a Helga. ¿Cómo era posible qué le dijera ese tipo de cosas? Un padre no podía hablarle así a un hijo, no había justificación, no era concebible. Fue en ese momento que todas las piezas encajaron en un segundo. Lo que Gerald le había dicho, los rumores entre sus compañeros… lo que la propia Helga le estaba confiando. La jovencita estaba librando una gran batalla, ella sola contra su mundo. Y él que había luchado contra el vacío de no tener a sus padres se daba cuenta de que Helga que los tenía, pasaba momentos desagradables por su culpa. Cuán extraña era la vida.

Arnold se sentó junto a ella un tanto anonadado por la situación pero agradecido de que se hubiera abierto y desahogado. Se sentía extraño pues acababa de comprobar que Helga G. Pataki tenía sentimientos y podía romperse, con menos facilidad pero de igual forma que cualquier otra persona.

Se quedaron en silencio. Helga jugaba con sus manos, un tanto nerviosa pues comenzaba a sentirse culpable consigo misma de contarle todo eso a Arnold. Aunque sabía que él no le diría nada a nadie y que no la juzgaría y que si ella hacía como si esa plática nunca hubiera pasado no volverían a tocar el tema jamás. Su única justificación en esos momentos era que había estallado y necesitaba decírselo a alguien, el destino había puesto a Arnold frente a ella. Y ¿quién iba a decirlo? Que se abriría con él.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? —preguntó el rubio. Sus miradas se cruzaron e instintivamente el chico colocó una mano en la mejilla encendida de Helga y le limpió las lágrimas. Pese a que lloraba y debido a la proximidad Helga le parecía bonita y más femenina de lo que la recordaba. Suponía que él apenas comenzaba a acostumbrarse ante su cambio.

— Arnold… yo… —el corazón de la chica estaba desbocado, a punto de ceder, sin embargo algo en su mente la detuvo y la alertó—. ¡G-Gracias, Arnoldo pero estoy bien! —exclamó pegando un brinco para ponerse de pie.

— De acuerdo, sólo decía —el chico no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario. Helga lo había hecho de nuevo después de tanto tiempo.

— ¿De qué te ríes? No le veo lo gracioso, eh —la vieja Helga había aparecido.

— Me dijiste Arnoldo y ya no habías utilizado ese apodo conmigo pero sabía que no podías resistirte y dejar de ser la típica Helga —sonrió. Helga cayó en cuenta de que tenía razón y se puso roja.

— E-Estas loco —balbuceó— sólo traté de ser amable cuando regresaste, pero contigo no se puede.

— Si Helga, lo que tu digas —aquella conversación le parecía familiar. Creía recordar que era de esa forma en la primaria.

— Y-Ya me voy —anunció colgándose su bolso en el hombro.

— Me despediría de ti si no fuéramos a la misma dirección… ¿te acompaño? —Helga se mordió el labio ¿cómo podía ser tan lindo sin que se diera cuenta?

— Pues… —estaba evaluando la opción que no le parecía mal pero no iba a admitirlo.

— Sólo quiero asegurarme de que llegues a tu casa en una pieza, es todo—bromeó.

— ¿Y qué esperas? ¡Camina! —bramó adelantándose.

Volvieron en dirección a casa de Helga. La chica no había tenido más remedio que regresar pese a que en un principio su idea había sido otra. Pero ya estaba mas tranquila. Entraría a su casa en sigilo y se encerraría en su cuarto hasta la mañana siguiente. Si los problemas persistían, tomaría a su madre y se irían a rentar del otro lado de la ciudad, lejos de Bob. Tenía el plan listo.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa Pataki el recibidor tenía la luz apagada, signo de que sus padres ya se habían ido a dormir. Helga lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

— Pues bien, ya estoy aquí, ya puedes irte.

— Ya, ya. Me voy pero dame tu numero ¿quieres? —Arnold le alargó su celular, ella lo miró perpleja.

— N-No e-espera ¿para qué lo quieres?

— Es sólo para saber si necesitas ayuda… no voy a molestarte para otras cosas, lo prometo —la chica se mordió el labio pero obedeció y tecleó los números en la agenda del celular. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? —. Muchas gracias, te enviaré mensaje cuando llegue a casa para cerciorarme de que no haya habido otro altercado en tu casa.

— Bien, ya debo entrar —hizo un ademán, señalando su casa.

— Solo quiero decirte algo más —la chica tragó saliva y las piernas le temblaron. Arnold la había dejado hablar, desahogarse sin emitir opiniones o comentarios, pero debía hacerlo, su parte de psicólogo se lo decía. No como terapia pero quería hacerle saber a la chica que no estaba sola—: Eres muy valiente y muy fuerte y admiro eso de ti —Helga juraba que se iba a desmayar ahí mismo y se tuvo que agarrar del marco de la puerta—. La verdad no sé qué haría yo en tu lugar y creo que has llevado un peso muy grande en tus hombros, del cual nadie sabía y claro no tendríamos porqué enterarnos porque son cosas tuyas pero, quiero que sepas que es válido llorar, sentirse mal, explotar hasta para la persona mas fuerte del mundo, a veces lo necesitamos. No te preocupes por lo que me contaste esta seguro conmigo. Quisiera poder hacer algo y me siento un poco… impotente, nunca imaginé que las cosas estuvieran así en tu casa y en tu vida, pero si de algo puedo ser de ayuda sólo dímelo ¿de acuerdo? No estas sola Helga.

— Si… Arnold, g-gracias.

— Me voy, descansa y cuídate.

Helga se quedó un buen rato en la entrada observando a Arnold caminar hasta que se perdió al doblar en la esquina en donde habían chocado. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja había aparecido en su rostro y el corazón no dejaba de latirle con fuerza, asfixiándola.


	6. La Boda

Habían pasado exactamente treinta y seis minutos desde que Arnold se había despedido de ella en la puerta de su casa, de que ella hubiera subido a su cuarto, puesto su pijama y se hubiera metido bajo las cobijas de su cama para esperar con cara de idiota un mensaje de texto de Arnold Shortman.

Helga revisaba cada dos segundos la pantalla y se aseguraba de que el celular tuviera buena recepción y el sonido alto. El corazón le latía con fuerza, esperando, y se odiaba por eso. Sabía que Arnold era un tipo así: Buen ser humano, empático y solidario con sus amigos (uno de las tantas cosas que la hizo enamorarse de él desde temprana edad), por lo tanto sabía también que quizás le estaba dando demasiada importancia al hecho de que él le pidiera su número telefónico.

— Ya, Helga. Cálmate —se reprochó, inhalando y exhalando para poder calmar su corazón y acompasarlo a su ritmo normal—. Arnold sólo quería ser amable, seguramente ya está durmiendo o simplemente tenía mejores cosas qué hacer y tú debes dormir. Punto —La rubia colocó bocabajo su celular en el buró que tenía próximo a su cama tratando de vencer así el deseo de permanecer toda la noche esperando ese mensaje. Se dio vuelta y se removió un poco antes de quedar en una posición confortable para dormir. La chica estaba cerrando sus ojos cuando su celular emitió un pitido y vibró, indicándole que acababa de llegar un nuevo mensaje. Helga estuvo a punto de caerse del saltó que dio al darse vuelta y alargar la mano hacia el artefacto—. Que no sea Phoebe… que no sea Phoebe, por favor —rezó antes de pulsar el botón de desbloqueo. Tragó saliva al ver el icono de un mensaje de whatsapp en la pantalla del menú de inicio y dio clic para leer:

— " _ **Hola Helga, buenas noches. Soy Arnold, espero no haber interrumpido tu sueño, recién llego de la tienda. ¿Todo está bien?"**_ —evidentemente se iba a dar cuenta de que se trataba de él. Su foto de perfil era una foto de Abner, su cerdo mascota.

El corazón le dio varios vuelcos. Guardó rápidamente el número de teléfono en su agenda con el nombre de "Cabeza de Balón" y después, con dedos temblorosos escribió:

— " _ **Apenas iba a alistarme para dormir. ¿Regresando de la tienda a esta hora? Todo en orden, están dormidos"**_ —y lo envió, muy ansiosa. No pasó mucho para ver que él estaba contestándole, pues el chat decía "Cabeza de Balón está escribiendo…"

— " _ **Cuando te encontré iba de camino a la tienda pero olvidé mi dinero. Soy algo distraído. Tuve que regresar por la cartera y hacer las compras de mis abuelos. Me tranquiliza saber que por hoy todo está bien"**_ —¿le tranquilizaba? ¿acaso estaba tan preocupado por ella? Helga se dio una cachetada voluntaria para alejar esos pensamientos tan anhelantes de su mente—. _**"Intenta dormir. Si pasa algo, lo que sea, a la hora que sea, márcame"**_

—" _ **Claro. Muchas gracias, de verdad… cabeza de balón :P"**_ —se odio a si misma por utilizar nuevamente el mote que hacía años le había asignado al chico, pero no podía evitarlo. Inconscientemente era su forma de protegerse y no sentirse tan vulnerable.

— " _ **Descansa. Helga G. Pataki :D"**_ —fue lo último que envió el rubio como contestándole el apodo, aunque Helga sabía a la perfección que el chico no tenía ni idea de cuál era su segundo nombre. Con una sonrisa en los labios y el corazón a todo lo que daba, la chica se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

— Y entonces le pedí su número para cerciorarme de que estuviera bien y su padre no hubiera arremetido contra ella cuando regresó… —dijo Arnold sentado en el sillón del cuarto de Gerald, viendo cómo éste se acomodaba el moño de su traje negro frente al espejo.

Había pasado una semana desde aquel incidente en casa de los Pataki y desde que él y Helga se habían visto de frente. Y esos días se la habían pasado ambos chicos corriendo con sus respectivos amigos Phoebe y Gerald afinando los últimos detalles de la boda, hasta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el día prometido, llegó.

— Y dices que no la has visto desde entonces —el basquetbolista volteó a ver a su amigo con cara escéptica. Arnold ya había llegado a su casa arreglado. Usaba traje negro con camisa blanca aunque él llevaba corbata azul marino en vez de moño y se había peinado el cabello hacia atrás con una buena pero disimulada cantidad de gel. El rubio descansaba con los brazos apoyados en la nuca, mientras relataba su historia.

— No coincidimos mucho en horarios. Pero nos hemos mensajeado y al parecer ya no ha tenido más peleas con su padre o eso me ha dicho…

— Ya veo… —el chico volvió la vista hacia el espejo y pasó una mano por su cabello, acomodando sus chinos rebeldes—. Y estas preocupado por ella…

— Gerald es que… al fin comprendí tantas cosas. Por eso Helga fue así en la primaria y parte de la secundaria también… por eso su actitud rebelde y valentonada. Por eso siempre ha vivido a la defensiva y siendo grosera. Ha soportado muchas cosas sola, desde muy temprana edad —Gerald alzó una ceja.

— Arnold… ¿te has dado cuenta que desde que llegaste y te topaste con Helga no hacemos más que hablar de ella? Veo que tu interés está aumentando ¿no será que… estás sintiendo algo por ella? —Arnold abrió enorme los ojos y Gerald ensanchó una sonrisa, había dado en el clavo y quería ponerlo en una encrucijada. _"Touché"_ pensó para sí.

— ¡-Claro que no, Gerald! M-Me preocupo por ella como cualquiera lo haría, es nuestra amiga por dios… —el rubio había abandonado por completo su pose relajada y se había puesto de pie y comenzado a dar vueltas por la habitación del basquetbolista.

— Pues yo no veo que te preocupes así por alguien más. Es más, convives todos los días con Lila y nunca la sacamos al tema —presionó mas el moreno, totalmente divertido al ver la expresión nerviosa de Arnold.

— ¡Es diferente! —se defendió.

— ¿Por qué? —exigió colocándose las mancuernillas en las mangas.

— P-Por que Lila está bien, su vida es tranquila, le gusta su trabajo, su padre y ella viven felices, no sé tampoco hablamos tanto… con ella no se me da como antes, no sé porqué.

— De acuerdo no voy a insistir más, fue una simple pregunta no te pongas así —dijo relajado tratando de transmitirle eso a su amigo—. Bien, estoy listo ¿cómo me veo?

— Listo para una boda —le sonrió el psicólogo.

— Y este es el día, viejo

— Y son casi las seis —anunció el rubio, consultando su reloj de mano—. La novia espera.

* * *

— ¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó Phoebe, totalmente nerviosa.

— Phoebe, estás hermosísima —dijo Helga con sinceridad ayudándola a bajar de la camioneta que se había encargado de trasladarla hasta la iglesia. El vestido de Phoebe era hermoso, digno de una princesa: el escote era corte imperio lleno de piedras bordadas en el corset y que iban difuminándose hasta la amplia y ampona falta de tul. Ya no llevaba sus lentes puestos pues se había dado el lujo de ese día usar los de contacto. El cabello lo llevaba suelto y ondulado sobre los hombros y su maquillaje era discreto; delineador negro, sombras beige y cafés y labios color rosa.

— ¿Ya llegó, verdad? —inquirió, apretando los dientes mientras saludaba a los invitados que la veían de lejos.

— No lo vi, acabo de llegar hace cinco minutos pero le pregunté a Eugene y dice que está adentro. No te alteres, él no iba a fallarte, y si lo hacía no iba a vivir mucho, créeme —dijo, mostrándole un puño cerrado.

— Gracias, Helga. Por todo. Por aceptar ser mi dama de honor y estar aquí conmigo. Gracias por ser la mejor mejor amiga, te quiero —Phoebe le tomó ambas manos a su amiga y las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar para las dos.

— Ya, ya… o harás que el maquillaje se nos corra. Es tu día Phoebs, yo también te quiero —sacó un pañuelo blanco del bolsito plateado que cargaba y le dio breves toquecitos a los párpados de la oriental para secarle las lágrimas acumuladas.

— Y te ves espectacular… ¡Tan hermosa! —exclamo con sinceridad su amiga, emocionada. La rubia llevaba puesto un vestido azul cielo en escote corte corazón ceñido a la cintura y caía en una falta larga y vaporosa. Llevaba zapatillas plateadas a juego con su bolsita de mano. Su rubio y abundante cabello estaba recogido en un tocado en su nuca y algunos mechones de cabello le caían ondulados a los lados. Sus ojos estaban enmarcados en un smokey eye con sombra negra y los labios los llevaba rosa pálido.

— Bueno, en el salón hicieron lo que pudieron y tú elegiste el vestido… así que…

— Robarás miradas hoy, lo sé —le aseguró con una sonrisa.

— La que debe robar miradas hoy son tú y tu maridito, y ya deberíamos entrar, anda, todos nos están mirando impacientes.

Helga llevó de la mano a Phoebe hasta su padre que la esperaba en la entrada de la iglesia. Después entró junto con los demás invitados. Había mucha gente. Las fmailias de ambos novios, los amigos de la primeria, compañeros médicos de Phoebe y jugadores de la NBA a los que se les podía reconocer fácilmente por su estatura.

La rubia se quedó parada en un punto del recinto y buscó en las filas de las bancas a sus padres. Halló a su mamá sentada junto a unas tías de Gerald.

— ¿Y Bob? —le preguntó su hija.

— Nos alcanzará en la fiesta —Helga puso los ojos en blanco. Su padre odiaba asistir a misas, no era ninguna sorpresa para ella. Siempre había dicho que el día en que ella se casara (si llegaba a hacerlo) ella entraría sola a la iglesia o quizás del brazo de su madre.

— Bien —se limitó a decir, molesta—. Te dejo mi bolsa. Si llaman del trabajo diles que les devolveré la llamada en cuanto pueda, de todas formas estaban enterados de que estaría ocupada —Miriam asintió.

— Toma tu ramo —su madre le alargó el delicado ramo de anemonas color lilas que iba a juego con el de Phoebe sólo que en una presentación más pequeña.

—Gracias, Mamá. Te ves bien —le dijo antes de seguir su camino hasta el altar. Su madre sonrió ante el cumplido. Ese día Miriam estaba muy contenta. Se había puesto un vestido de tirantes, palo de rosa y se había planchado su corto cabello. Inclusive se había maquillado un poco más para la ocasión.

Helga se enfiló del lado derecho, pasando entre los invitados que tomaban lugar. Fue ahí cuando se encontró con casi todos los de la primaria: Harold, Rhonda, Stinky, Sid, Nadine, Eugene y Lila llenaban una banca. Saludó a todos con un ademán y prosiguió. Ya habría tiempo durante la fiesta para saludarlos más de cerca. Estaba cercándose al latar cuando fue consciente de que Arnold sería padrino, y estaría al igual que ella junto a los novios. Una marejada de nervios le golpeó la cara cuando vio al rubio parado en el altar al lado de Gerald que ya esperaba a su novia.

Helga llegó a su lugar y sus ojos se toparon con los de Arnold. Sintió las rodillas fallar al ver lo apuesto que estaba con su traje negro y su cabello peinado hacia atrás y quiso evitar sostenerle la mirada pero no podía dejar de verlo… por un segundo temió que el se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos con sólo ese contacto. Después de todo y aunque él no se dedicara a analizar a la gente a diestra y siniestra, seguía siendo un psicólogo.

El bullicio de la gente reunida había pasado a segundo plano en el momento en que Arnold vio cómo Helga se acercaba al altar a tomar su lugar. Aquel vestido la hacía lucir hermosa y grácil en su esbelta figura. Nunca había tenido oportunidad de verla así de arreglada y de bonita así que se quedó atónito y una vez que sus miradas se cruzaron él tuvo que disimular su asombro, brindándole únicamente una sonrisa.

Gerald que estaba parado ahí también, siguió muy de cerca las reacciones de ambos y gritó mentalmente de emoción. Phoebe debía saberlo. Su plan iba a ser un éxito.

Sin embargo, el basquetbolista dejó de lado su emoción cupidesca para darle paso a la emoción de ver a Phoebe entrar a la iglesia del brazo de su padre. Gerald ensanchó una enorme sonrisa y embargado por la emoción, las lágrimas en los ojos comenzaron a brotarle. Phoebe le devolvía la sonrisa mientras se aproximaba a él. El moreno no podía describir nada de lo que sentía en esos momentos: nervios, alegría, ganas de llorar infinitamente, de gritar, de besar a Phoebe en cuanto llegara hasta él… ambos habían recorrido un largo camino desde niños y después se habían separado aún amándose. Su destino era estar juntos, Gerald lo sabía. Estaba seguro de que ambos serían la pareja más feliz en todo el mundo. Sabía que el amor que se profesaban era fuerte e inmenso y bajo esa premisa, cuando ella llegó a su encuentro, tomó su mano y le quitó el velo para depositar un beso en su frente y comenzar la ceremonia.

— Te amo, Gerald —susurró Phoebe, también derramando lágrimas.

— Y yo te amo a ti, preciosa.

* * *

El pasillo que conducía a la pista de baile y las mesas de los invitados estaba adornado con un sin fin de series de luces que colgaban de una pérgola de madera. A los lados aquel caminito estaba flaqueado por pequeños arbustos recortados en forma redonda y al final conducía a un bello jardín en donde la pista de baile era enorme y con cuadros luminosos. Alrededor de ella las mesas de los invitados estaban dispuestas con manteles color azul cielo y sillas tiffany blancas.

Los novios habían pasado mucho tiempo decidiendo la distribución entre familiares, compañeros de la primaria y vecindario, compañeros de basquetball de Gerald y médicos y doctores del hospital en donde Phoebe trabajaba, pero parecía que todos habían quedado cerca de las personas que conocían y el ambiente estaba cargado de felicidad.

Después de instalar a sus padre a dos mesas, Helga se sentó en la que había sido asignada para los compañeros de primaria. Al lado de Nadine y Rhonda. Frente a ella estaba Lila, y Harold y a los costados, Sid, Stinky y Eugene.

— Oye Helga… te ves muy bien —exclamó Harold, dándole un sorbo a su Martini.

— Mira pedazo de jamón, si te estás burlando entonces…

— ¡Hey, traquila! Lo digo enserio, fue un cumplido —se defendió el chico, sintiendo algo de miedo de Helga. Aun podía infundirle terror como en los viejos tiempos.

— Coincido con Harold, querida Helga —intervino Rhonda a favor del rechoncho carnicero—. Ese vestido es hermoso y definitivamente eme tienes que dar la tarjeta de tu estilista, ha hecho un look divino, digno de una sesión de fotos… ¿alguna vez consideraste ser modelo?

— Claro que no Rhonda no digas tonterías —rebatió ella, rodando los ojos.

— Si cambias de parecer puedes llamarme… te conseguiré contratos millonarios.

— Gracias pero, no gracias.

— Hey, hola a todos —saludó Arnold.

— Hola, señor padrino —lo saludó Stinky.

— Ese soy yo —rió Arnold y tomó lugar al lado de Sid y Eugene.

— La ceremonia fue un éxito y este lugar es divino, digno de una boda hollywoodense, definitivo —soltó Rhonda mientras se acomodaba el cabello y se miraba en un espejito de mano.

La plática fue interrumpida cuando el DJ llamó a los novios a la pista y comenzó a sonar La Vie en Rose de Edith Piaf. Todos aplaudieron y los novios se abrazaron para seguir girando al compás de la música.

— Son perfectos —exclamó Lila en un suspiro, mientras bebía su segundo whisky en las rocas.

— Aunque para ser sinceros no creí que llegaran a casarse, digo, ¡fueron años de noviazgo! —comentó el chico narizón que ahora en vez de gorra llevaba puesto un sombrerito negro.

— Supongo que nadie se imaginaba eso Sid, no seas tonto. Éramos unos niños —dijo Helga.

— Pero es genial verlos así de enamorados —dijo esta vez Arnold—. Me alegro por ellos son una linda pareja —todos asintieron.

Después de aquel Vals, vino otro en donde Gerald bailó con su madre y su suegra y Phoebe con su suegro y padre. Después el banquete prosiguió a servirse y todos cenaron y platicaron. Hasta que llegó el momento en que se les invitó a todos los asistentes a la pista de baile.

Rhonda ni tarda ni perezosa, enfundada en su vestido rojo con escote en V en la espalda fue la primera en ponerse de pie y jaló a Harold a la pista de baile. Después los demás los siguieron y formaron un círculo en el centro de la pista en donde comenzó la diversión. Timberly la hermana de Gerald bailaba con su padre, y Jamie O con su novia en turno. Y los señores Kyo y Reba Heyerdahl daban vueltas en su lugar. Miriam y Bob también se había puesto de pie y Phil y Pookie, pese a su edad demostraban que no le pedían nada a un joven de veinticinco años, pues bailaban desenfrenados. Arnold temió por las columnas de ambos pero no quiso arrebatarles aquel momento de alegría.

Phoebe y Gerald reinaban el espectáculo con tremendos pasos de baile que nadie les había conocido. Y fueron ellos precisamente los que comenzaron a empujar a parejitas en medio para que sacaran sus mejores pasos de baile. Eugene y Lila fueron más timidos, después Rhonda jaló a Stinky y todos les aplaudían al ver lo compaginados que se movían. Después Gerald tomó de un brazo a Arnold y Phoebe hizo lo mismo con Helga. Los dos rubios quedaron en medio y todos les aplaudieron.

Helga iba a negarse, pero en cuanto vio que Arnold se encogía de hombros y comenzaba a moverse lo imitó. No tenían los mejores pasos de baile como Rhonda o Phoebe y Gerald pero por lo menos se movían.

Así permaneció el grupito bailando por un buen rato, pasando desde canciones pop, salsa, merengue hasta de banda.

— Oye viejo, acompañame por algo a la barra, mes estoy muriendo de sed —le dijo Gerald a su padrino al oído después de un rato. Arnold asintió y lo siguió—. Un whisky para mi y un martini seco para el señor —pidió el basquetbolista y enbreve tuvieron sus bebidas servidas.

— Pensé que vendríamos por agua… ¿no que tenías sed? —dijo con sarcasmo el psicólogo.

— Sólo por hoy Arnold. Además no pienso emborracharme o Phoebe me matará.

— No quiero saberlo… abstente por favor —Arnold sabía a la perfección a lo que se refería su amigo—. Bien, pues, sólo por hoy… Por tu felicidad y la de Phoebe ¡Salud! —exclamó Arnold y ambos chocaron sus bebidas.

Se quedaron por un momento observando a todos bailar y seguir el ambiente en la pista.

— Por cierto —dijo Gerald dándole un codazo—. Oye viejo, ¡hicieron magia! Nunca pensé que diría esto pero qué bien se ve Helga.

— Si se ve muy…

— Phoebe me dijo que Steve, uno de mis amigos de la liga le pidió su número —Steve era uno de sus compañeros de equipo en la NBA. Muy alto, musculoso, fuerte y bien parecido sin embargo algo brusco y desesperante con las mujeres. Gerald no había dudado ni un segundo en incluirlo a su plan, pues sabía que sería pieza esencial en su cometido.

— Ah… pues suerte para él supongo —comentó tratando de lucir desinteresado. Pero aquel comentario lo irritó. Bebió otro sorbo de su copa.

— Oh vaya… creo que Steve se animó y sacó a bailarla… pero ella no luce muy cómoda que digamos.

Arnold vio a lo lejos como ese tal Steve que media más o menos unos 1.90 m conducía a Helga a la pista. Ella se estaba resistiendo pero aquel mastodonte era demasiado para el atlético cuerpo de la chica. Él la tomó de ambas manos y comenzó a moverse mientras ella se trataba de desasir y le salpicaba improperios. Arnold sintió que iba a reventarle el estómago del coraje y en un gesto brusco le extendió su copa a Gerald para que se la sostuviera y éste la tomó con una amplia sonrisa. El rubio caminó seguro hasta la pista de baile dando zancadas, sin importarle nada más y sin saber muy bien su proceder.

— ¡Te digo que me sueltes! ¡Idiota! —exclamaba ella, jalándose de aquel basquetbolista. No es que no fuera guapo o interesante. Más bien fue la forma en que la arribó en su mesa. Había llegado y dicho "Hola, eres hermosa. Bailemos" cosa que le molestó muchísimo a la rubia que se negó pero cuando fue consciente el ya la jalaba a la pista.

— Buenas noches —saludó irónico el rubio—. Esta señorita me prometió una pieza y si no te molesta, es mi turno —dijo totalmente serio. Helga lo miró, extrañada.

— No nos estorbes ¿no ves que está bailando conmigo? —bramó el alto muchacho, pero Arnold no se acobardó.

— ¿Y no ves que la lastimas? Ella no quiere bailar contigo —bramó Arnold.

— Qué me lo diga ella —retó el alto muchacho.

— ¡Eso llevo diciéndote desde que me arrastraste hasta aquí! ¡Suéltame! —Steve la soltó y Helga se le fue a los golpes. Sin embargo Arnold la tomó de un brazo y la condujo fuera de la pista hasta un kiosko que había en el jardín.

— Oye, ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó con suavidad después de un momento —. ¿Te lastimó?

— Era muy fuerte, no pude librar me de él yo sola, ¡Ash! ¡Ese infeliz! —exclamó molesta, sobándose las muñecas que las tenía rojas debido al agarre del chico.

— Déjame ver —Arnold extendió la delgada y blanca mano de Helga para encontrarse con la irritación en su piel. Se la sobó un poco y ella se sonrojó.

— E-Estoy bien… ahorita se me quita —retiró nerviosa su mano.

— Sí, perdona… —pidió apenado de su extraño atrevimiento. Incluso a él le sorprendía su forma de actuar. Los jóvenes se quedaron en silencio por un momento. La música de la pista se escuchaba a lo lejos, ahora sonaba una más tranquila y las parejitas comenzaban apoderarse del lugar.

— Helga… ¿sabes? —la chica se paralizó al escuchar su nombre de los labios de Arnold—. Luces hermosa —dijo al fin. No sabía por qué lo había dicho, de lo único que estaba seguro era que desde que la había visto ese pensamiento le había pasado por la mente. El corazón de Arnold se aceleró al ver que en las mejillas de Helga se pintaba el rubor.

— T-Tú también… te ves… guapo —confesó y Arnold se puso totalmente rojo—. P-Pero tú no vas a arrastrarme a la pista ¿o sí?

— N-No, claro que no… además tú eres más fuerte que yo, te zafarías…

— No lo haría… —soltó Helga.

— ¿No? —un cosquilleo le recorrió el cuerpo. Ya lo había sentido antes, el día en que se había topado con ella por la calle y habían hablado de sus problemas.

— No —sostuvo ella, cansada de negar sus propios sentimientos. Estaba la oportunidad, iba a tomarla. Además él había comenzado aquella conversación.

— Entonces… ¿quieres que vayamos a bailar…? —propuso él, alentado por las respuestas de la guapa rubia.

— S-Si tú…

— ¡Sí! —exclamó él, convencido de que si no contestaba lo más pronto posible, ella se arrepentiría.

Caminaron a paso lento y con los corazones encendidos en secreto hacia la pista. Sin embargo a medio camino vieron que Lila se acercaba a ellos.

— Hola —saludó la pelirroja. Lila se veía muy bonita al parecer de Helga, llevaba su rojo y largo cabello suelto e iba con un vestido negro de manga larga y falta hasta la rodilla.

— Hola, Lila —saludó Arnold.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? —se dirigió al chico y éste le dedicó una breve mirada a Helga, dudando.

— Adelante, yo iré a ver a Phoebe, puede que se haya cansado y necesite un par de sandalias —Helga se adelantó sintiendo como su sentimiento de repulsión a la chica nacía de nuevo. Arnold la vio partir y suspiró, luego dio media vuelta y volvió a kiosko, esta vez en compañía de Lila.

* * *

La pelirroja se notaba nerviosa y un tanto tambaleante. Arnold se preguntaba si había estado bebiendo de más y tenía curiosidad por saber lo que ella quería decirle.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —se animó a preguntarle al notar la mirada ida de la chica.

— Si perdona… seré breve.

— Te escucho, Lila…

— Estoy alcoholizada y lo sé, soy consciente de ello. Quizás no tenga el valor de decirte esto estando sobria, pero desde que volviste todo ha sido tan confuso… sé que es tonto e irónico… estuviste enamorado de mi en la primaria y yo, bueno yo sólo anteponía mis estudios y creo que estuvo bien, éramos pequeños en ese entonces, pero ahora… ahora que te tengo aquí enfrente y a diario en la escuela me he dado cuenta de que ese sentimiento no se fue, más bien cambió y… Arnold, lo que trato de decirte es que estoy enamorada de ti. Te amo.

El chico se quedó estoico en su lugar. ¿Qué tenía aquella noche en particular? Algo estaba sucediendo. Cosas muy extrañas, sentimientos arraigados, sentimientos nuevos… todo al mismo tiempo.

— Lila yo… sé que va a sonar tan trillado, pero no quiero que me mal interpretes por favor —Arnold sostuvo los hombros de la chica con sus manos—. Tienes toda la razón, creo que estuve algo enamorado de ti en la primaria pero el sentimiento o las circunstancias no nos dieron para más y estás en lo correcto, los sentimientos no desaparecen, cambian, no en todos los casos pero éste sí lo es —Lila sonrió—. Eres una buena amiga para mi, pero no te veo como…

— No… ¡No, Arnold! —se le echó a los brazos y comenzó a llorar—. Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas… podríamos…

— No Lila, no podría hacerte eso… de verdad mira…

* * *

Helga vio la escena desde la mesa principal de Phoebe y de Gerald, en donde la pareja había hecho una pausa para tomar aliento. Los tres amigos vieron como Lila se había echado a los brazos de Arnold y después le había tomado el rostro para plantarle un tremendo beso en los labios.

Helga se estremeció y todo le pareció transcurrir en cámara lenta. Se llevó una mano a la frente y la otra al pecho. Phoebe vio la reacción de su amiga y enseguida se acercó. Gerald hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero sabía que esta iba a golpearlo.

— H-Helga, mira estoy puede ser un error… Lila esta algo…

— Ya Phoebe, voy a estar bien. Por favor discúlpame porque… —pero no pudo decir nada más y dio media vuelta hacia la mesa en donde Miriam y Bob estaban sentados. Phoebe no la siguió porque sabía que iba a ser inútil tratar de convencerla de que se quedara. Estaba en su derecho de irse.

— Nos vamos —anunció ella tomando su bolsito y su ramo.

— ¿Tan pronto? —bramó Bob, y fue cuando ella descubrió que estaba tomado.

— Oye, no deberías tomar, te están dando quimioterapias…

— ¿Y eso a ti que te importa?

— Mamá, ya nos vamos, anda —Helga movió a Miriam que se había quedado dormida recargada en la mesa.

— No me voy a ir de aquí —Bob tomó la botella que había en la mesa y se sirvió otra copa.

— Mamá y yo nos vamos, tú quédate —Helga pasó un brazo por el hombro de su madre y trató de levantarla, cuando Bob la jaló.

— Te dije que no —e hizo que Helga soltara a su madre y ésta cayera de sentón sobre su silla.

— ¡Déjame!

* * *

Arnold retiró con suavidad a Lila de sus labios.

— Perdóname, pero no puedo corresponderte.

— Arnold no…

Arnold dio media vuelta para dejar a la chica en aquel lugar. Con forme regresaba a la pista de baile sus ojos se escabullían buscando un vestido azul y una melena rubia. Sin embargo cuando la halló, se dio cuenta de que Helga peleaba con su padre, y se echó a correr.

* * *

— ¡Ya te dije que te quedes tú! ¿Cuál es el problema? No me hagas hacer una escena aquí Pataki. Es suficiente.

Bob alzó su puño contra su propia hija y Arnold llegó justo a tiempo para meterse y detenerlo.

— Oiga, por favor, tranquilícese. Esto es una fiesta y no es lugar para peleas, mucho menos con su hija.

— No, Arnold, ya me iba, déjalo, está borracho… —le pidió, sintiendo miedo de que su padre pudiera hacerle algo.

— ¿Y tú quien te crees para meterte en los asuntos de Helga y míos?

— Soy Arnold Shortman, señor Pataki. Amigo de Helga —dijo, calmado.

Bob se detuvo e inspeccionó el rostro de Arnold por un momento. Después se frotó la barbilla y como iluminado dijo:

— Vaya, vaya, con que tu eres el famoso Arnold Shortman, el nieto del viejo Phil ¿no es así? —Arnold asintió—. Eres aquel muchacho del que mi tonta hija ha estado enamorada desde que iba en la primaria —se burló, soltando una carcajada. Helga se quedó inmóvil en su lugar al igual que Arnold.

— No le hagas caso, está muy tomado —eludió Helga.

— No. No es porque esté tomado. Crees que no lo sé, pero sé observar y sé como lo seguías… tu madre también lo sabe. Pero mírate ¿quién se va a fijar en ti? ¿Este muchacho? No lo creo.

— Ya basta, Bob —Helga estaba a punto de írsele encima, pero se sentía humillada. Todos los miraban, incluso sus amigos los que estaban en la pista se habían acercado. Ahí estaba su secreto, su vida, pisoteada por su propio padre.

— ¿No lo sabias? —esta vez se dirigió a Arnold que parecía petrificado—. Toda su tonta vida te ha querido. Cuando te fuiste de la ciudad estuvo deprimida por varios meses y tuvo que ir a terapia. Y ahora que has vuelto pues la pobre va a tener que ir de nuevo, su miserable vida es un desastre…

— Ya deje de decir eso —Arnold sabía que no podía enfrentar a alguien como él. borracho y necio. No ganaría nada, sin embargo temblaba de la rabia. Inhaló y Exhaló apostando por la serenidad. Bob Pataki quería atención, quería que siguiera su juego y no iba a hacerlo. Sin embargo el fundador de Telefonia Pataki había dado un golpe muy bajo.

— Suficiente, vuelvan a la pista que la fiesta no ha acabado —exclamó Gerald haciendo ademanes de que despejaran el área—. Y a usted señor le voy a pedir que abstenga de comportarse o tendré que sacarlo personalmente de mi fiesta, ya ha hecho suficiente daño por hoy.

— ¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Es su hija! —le gritó Phoebe, furica.

— Ya amor, ven —Gerald se la llevó para tratar de calmarla.

Sin embargo, Bob volvió a tomar asiento y se sirvió una copa más. Era como si no hubiera pasado nada para él.

Arnold movió la cabeza en negativa, asombrado también por la actitud de tranquilidad de aquel señor. Pero entonces había algo que debía enfrentar así que se volteó lentamente hacia Helga. El semblante de la dama de honor era indescifrable; una mezcla de asco, dolor e impotencia se le había estampado en la cara. Una lágrima bajó por la mejilla dela chica y se la limpió rápidamente, después dio media vuelta y se echó a correr hacia el estacionamiento.

Él la siguió y tuvo un Deja Vuh en el momento; había sucedido tal cual el día en que ellos dos hablaron profundamente, por primera vez. Ella había discutido con su padre, él lo había presenciado, ella se había echado a correr y él fue a seguirla, si ya había vivido eso antes. La vida de Helga estaba convirtiéndose en un ciclo vicioso, manejado por su padre. Quería impedirlo, quería infundirle valor para que se levantara y pudiera dejar atrás todo lo malo… sí tan sólo él pudiera hacer algo… sin tan solo pudiera hacerla sonreír…

En algún punto, se preguntó seriamente cómo era que Helga podía correr tan rápido usando sendas zapatillas cuando las palabras de Bob vinieron a su mente:

— " _Toda su tonta vida te ha querido"_ — recordaba a la perfección el día en que Helga se le había confesado, hacía años, antes de que él partiera. Pero en esa ocasión habían dicho que se trataba de la adrenalina del momento y prefirió dejarlo así porque no podía verla como algo más y no quería hacerle daño. ¿Acaso ella… lo seguía queriendo? —. _Los sentimientos cambian_ —se dijo así mismo evocando su plática con Lila. Cuando pensaba en la pelirroja sentía cariño por sus recuerdos de antaño y la época en la que estuvo enamorado de ella, pero al pensar mas a fondo, al pensar en ese momento en sus sentimientos hacia ella sabía con seguridad que eran de una mera amistad. Sin embargo aquella noche, aquel instante con Helga en el Kiosko había sentido el corazón retumbarle mientras caminaban hacia la pista, dispuesto a bailar juntos.

* * *

Helga había sacado las llaves del auto de su bolsa, sin embargo temblaba tanto del coraje que era incapaz de abrirlo. Se sostuvo del toldo con fuerza y apretó los ojos. Estaba tan cansada de todo. Quizás la idea de irse lejos de la ciudad no sonaba tan descabellada ahora. No después de semejante humillación. Lo sentía de verdad por su madre, a la cual la podía decir que sí la quería y sí le importaba, pero estaba segura de que ella no iba a querer dejar a su padre y empezar desde cero. Su padre… que ironía era pensar que el ser que le había dado la vida, se había encargado de arruinarla desde que tenía memoria. Bob Pataki, había terminado por poner la cereza en el pastel y exhibirla como circo ante todos. Y en cierta forma el hecho de que el le dijera lo consciente que estaba de sus sentimientos hacia el psicólogo, la asombraba. En realidad no era que el la quisiera y estuviera pendiente de ella, más bien Helga pensaba que esa era una carta que Bob había guardado desde hacía mucho tiempo para una ocasión especial.

— Maldita sea —masculló y le dio un golpe al neumático delantero.

— Helga… —la voz de Arnold la alcanzó.

— Arnoldo, déjame en paz ¿quieres? He tenido suficiente el día de hoy y solo me faltan tus sermones —dijo brusca.

— No vengo a darte ningún sermón, sólo quería…

— ¿Sólo querías que…? ¿Asegurarte de que estoy bien? ¡Pues mírame! ¡No lo estoy! ¿Contento? —bramó al borde de la histeria.

— Ya basta, no me hables así, no vengo a juzgarte…

— ¿Entonces por qué me seguiste? ¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Qué pretendes? —exigió ella esta vez. Estaba cansada de la linda actitud del chico. Eso tenía que parar. Si el no le correspondía y sólo quería ser amable prefería partirse ahí el corazón y no volverlo a ver jamás—. Ya lo escuchaste de él, ¿necesitas más? —Arnold se sobresaltó.

— No me importa lo que tu padre haya dicho, no cuenta si no lo dices tú.

— Bien —dijo Helga, derrotada y al límite, estaba lista, el pecho estaba abierto… que él tirara la bala, estaba lista para recibirla…—. Haz tu pregunta —le espetó, lista para contestarla.

Arnold la miró por unos segundos y después formuló:

— ¿Me amas? —preguntó sin titubear, aunque estaba temblando.

— Sí —afirmó ella, fuerte y claro. Rendida. Había llegado ese punto en el que ya no podía huir y ya no quería hacerlo. En el que debía saber si era correspondida o no para poder avanzar y soltar aquello que sentía por el chico—. Y ahora es mi turno, y así como tu lo has hecho… —la expresión de la rubia se suavizó y Arnold pudo ver en sus hermosos ojos su cansancio—. ¿Me amas?

— Yo… —¿Cómo saber aquella respuesta? Si nunca se había permitido hacerse esa pregunta a sí mismo… ¿Cómo saber que aquella preocupación y admiración hacia ella se trataba de amor…?

Helga esperó la respuesta mientras su respiración se tornaba pesada. Sin embargo el rostro confundido de Arnold le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

— Lo entiendo —concedió con una sonrisa triste—. Siempre lo supe, pero no pude parar. Nunca pude deshacerme de esto, pero está bien tú no tienes la culpa de nada… —la chica metió la llave en la ranura de la puerta y subió al coche.

— Helga yo… yo te…

Ella arrancó el coche y salió del estacionamiento lo más rápido que pudo. Arnold se quedó parado viendo como se alejaba mientras algo se apoderó de su pecho y poco después lo que reconoció como nostalgia.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Gerald alarmado que iba de la mano con su esposa.

Arnold estaba ido, aun con la mirada clavada en la salida de ese estacionamiento por donde el coche de Helga se esfumó.

— ¿Qué pasó con Helga? —Phoebe se fue directo al rubio y lo sacudió por los hombros. Él rehuyó la mirada de la jovencita.

— Ella me ama —dijo al fin.

— ¡Vaya novedad! —exclamó, histérica.

— Tranquila cielo, sabemos que Arnold no tenía idea, no puedes echarle la culpa.

— ¿A dónde se dirigía? —preguntó la doctora, sacando el celular de Gerald de su pantalón y comenzando a teclear—. ¡Lo tiene apagado!

— Arnold, viejo… ¿qué paso? —ahora era Gerald el que lo sostenía de ambos hombros.

— Ella me preguntó si yo la amaba… —Gerald abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿Y tu le dijiste que…?

— Y yo no fui capaz de entender que mi preocupación no era normal. Qué si mi corazón se aceleraba al tenerla de frente era por otra cosa… no comprendí que lo único que he querido todo este tiempo es verla feliz, que sonría porque…

— Por que la amas, Arnold, por eso —dijo su amigo con una sonrisa triste mientras le daba una palmadita en el cachete. Gerald había dado la respuesta y en la cabeza del chico algo acababa de hacer clic.


	7. Lo diré cien mil veces

— "El numero que usted marcó está fuera del área de servicio" —Arnold apretó la tecla de colgar y aventó el teléfono a la cama con violencia, totalmente molesto consigo mismo y desesperado. Hacía un día ya, que Helga estaba desaparecida y sin dar señales de vida y la culpa comenzaba ha hacer meollo en él.

Arnold estaba en constante comunicación con Gerald y con Phoebe por si sabían algo, los demás amigos de la 118 estaban al tanto y todos habían aceptado cooperar por si la veían o llegaban a saber de Helga.

El psicólogo respiró profundo, cerró los ojos y se concentró en su respiración. Debía calmarse, debía entender que todo ese asunto lo había provocado él y que debía asumir las consecuencias. Eso era la vida, de eso se trataba; no todo era perfecto, no todo se podía arreglar de la noche a la mañana y no ganaba nada poniéndose así. La autoterapia no era muy recomendada por los colegas y la comunidad psicológica pero le ayudaba bastante a serenarse.

— ¡Caracoles, Vaquero! —exclamó su abuela entrando a su habitación con un sombrero en la cabeza y montado un caballito hecho de un palo de escoba—. ¿Y esa cara? —Pookie se sentó en la cama del muchacho y puso una mano en su hombro.

— Estoy preocupado, por algo que hice… bueno, más bien por algo que no hice —no le había podido responder con certeza a la pregunta de Helga y no había hecho nada para impedir que se fuera.

— Es por la jovencita de la boda ¿verdad? — Arnold se sorprendió un poco de que su abuela estuviera al tanto. Claro que todos en la boda parecían haberse enterado, sin embargo algo le decía que ella lo sabía de antes.

— Si, abuela, es por ella… —dijo, pasándose una mano en el cabello—, soy un tonto—admitió.

— Eres un poco despistado, si, y lento —asintió ella—, pero no eres tonto, hijo. Quizás las circunstancias no ayudaron, pero al fin te diste cuenta ¿no? De lo que sientes.

— Abuela, ¿tu sabías algo? —el chico enrojeció.

— Pues, no exactamente acerca de ti, pero siempre supe que ella te veía de forma especial desde que eran pequeños.

— Hasta tu lo sabías… y yo nunca… bueno hasta que ella me dijo antes de que me fuera a San Lorenzo pero la verdad es que yo no pensaba en ella de esa forma… pero no sé que pasó… no sé porqué no antes y porqué ahorita…

— Deberías saber que es así, sin explicación y porqué si. No hay una razón exacta ni un por qué, es así, tu corazón la ha elegido, punto.

— Nunca pensé que terminaríamos hablando de esto, abuela... —dijo Arnold sonrojado, pero muy contento de poder tener ese tipo de comunicación con su abuela.

— En cambio yo siempre pensé que este día llegaría y me alegra estar aún aquí para verte tan crecido y enamorado, Kimba —le dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa maternal, alborotándole el cabello—. Ahora, cálmate, sigue con esa meditación. Ya aparecerá, y sabes lo que debes hacer.

— Si, lo sé —asintió Arnold, sintiendo como sus ansias de ver a Helga aumentaban.

* * *

Helga inhaló con fuerza su cigarro. La rubia miraba desde el balcón el atardecer en la ciudad de Manhattan. Se había recluido hacía exactamente un día en una habitación de hotel. Meditaba a fondo su vida y había llegado a varias conclusiones en poco tiempo y podía enumerarlas:

1\. A pesar de ser fuerte y ruda, le daba por huir a sus problemas cuando se sentía asfixiada.

2\. Sus sentimientos por Arnold eran aún más fuertes que los que tenía en la primaria, pero de forma más madura. Ya no sentía que estuviera obsesionada con él y no era que quisiera seguirlo a todos lados como antes. Más bien tenía el corazón roto. No como la vez anterior en que se le había confesado a Arnold, no, esa vez había sido diferente. Lo amaba y él ya le había dejado claro que no sentía lo mismo. Lo cual la llevaba al siguiente punto.

3\. Debía olvidar a Arnold. Sabía que después de estar enamorada de él prácticamente toda su vida no iba a conseguirlo de la noche a la mañana pero ya había aceptado que tomaría su tiempo y que lo llevaría con calma.

4\. La relación con Bob acababa de llegar a un punto crítico. Aunque siempre lo había creído así, esta vez su padre le había demostrado que podía llegar más lejos.

5\. Debía salirse de su casa y ser independiente, como siempre lo había querido. Así su madre se negara a irse, era hora de soltar todo lo que la frenaba y no la dejaba vivir.

La rubia suspiró con pesar y sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón su celular. Sabía que a esas alturas al prenderlo el artefacto estallaría en mensajes de voz y de texto, sobretodo de Phoebe y quizás de su madre.

De acuerdo Helga, es hora de enfrentar tu realidad —se dijo y mantuvo apretado el botón de encendido.

Y dicho y hecho… 50 mensajes de texto.

— Demonios —masculló y comenzó a escudriñarlos—. Phoebe… "Helga ¿En dónde estás?". Phoebe: "Helga, ¡Enciende tu maldito celular!" y otro de phoebe… y de Arnold… ¡Arnold! —exclamó haciendo que su cigarro cayera al piso. La heredera de telefonía Pataki tragó saliva y con manos temblorosas abrió el mensaje del chico de su corazón—: "Sé que esto es mi culpa pero por favor danos una señal de que estás bien. Necesito hablar contigo, por favor en cuánto veas esto, llámame —y encima de que la había prácticamente rechazado sin siquiera decir palabra alguna, Arnold Shortman tenía el valor de mandarle un mensaje. De acuerdo, el chico se caracterizaba por ser tan amable que seguramente quería disculparse por haberla rechazado pero ella ya no se iba a dejar llevar. Sabía que Arnold no tenía la culpa por no amarla, pero ¿no podía simplemente dejarla en paz?

Después de los mensajes del chico cabeza de balón vio otro que le llamó demasiado la atención, era de Olga. Su hermana jamás le mandaba mensajes o la telefoneaba porque hacía la llamada directamente a su casa para hablar con sus padres, sin embargo en su bandeja de entrada el nombre de "Olga Pataki" la sobresaltó:

— "¿En dónde diablos te metiste? Papá está en el hospital, prende el maldito celular" —la forma en que su hermana se expresaba en el mensaje le indicó que las cosas iban mal. Olga no solía perder los estribos por nada, era todo dulzura y miel sobre hojuelas con todo mundo. ¿Qué le habría pasado a Bob? De inmediato la rubia buscó el numero de teléfono de su hermana mayor y la telefoneó—. ¿Olga?

— ¿Helga? ¿En dónde estás?

— ¿Qué le pasó a Bob?

— ¡No sé! No me dicen nada, hace un par de horas que mamá me llamó, dijo que Papá se sintió muy mal en la madrugada y lo trajo aquí, así que tomé el primer vuelo. Helga, escúchame necesito que vengas y muevas tus influencias con tu amiga esa para que podamos saber que pasa.

— Voy para allá.

Helga Pataki corrió dentro de la habitación y tomó la muda de ropa que había comprado de paso (que consistía en unos jeans, una blusa blanca y un sueter ligero color gris) para tener con qué cambiarse cuando decidiera que su reclusión había sido suficiente puesto que no iba a regresar a casa con su vestido de dama de honor. Se metió al baño y se dio la ducha mas exprés que pudo y salió hacia el hospital.

* * *

La jovencita entró hecha un huracán a la recepción de la clínica.

— Busco el cuarto de Robert Pataki —dijo con prisa.

— ¿Es usted familiar? —la cuestionó con pasividad una enfermera que ni siquiera la miraba a los ojos.

— Soy su hija…

— identificación —pidió extendiendo la mano.

— ¡Ay por dios! ¿No entiende que es una emergencia…?

— ¡Helga! —la voz de Phoebe sobresaltó a Helga y a la enfermera al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Phoebe! ¿Qué pasó?

— No estoy segura —admitió la oriental con una mirada seria—. Yo no llevo el caso, sin embargo mi colega el Dr. Lay es amigo mío, le pediré que me dé informes.

— ¿Y Olga? Y ¿Miriam?

— Están en la sala de espera en el octavo piso.

Helga asintió y ambas tomaron el elevador.

— Me siento como una basura… y yo huyendo porque Arnold me rechazó.

— Oye, esto no es culpa tuya. Tu padre ha sido fumador desde que ambas tenemos memoria y no sabías que esto iba a pasar. Tenías todo el derecho de tomarte tu tiempo aunque admito que no era la mejor forma cortar comunicación. Estuve mandándote mensajes y tratando de llamarte cuando me enteré de que él estaba internado.

— Si, vi tus mensajes. Perdóname Phoebe… no debí… arruinamos tu fiesta y encima de eso tu estás aquí…

— Tu no arruinaste nada. Pero hablaremos de eso después para que estés más tranquila, lo que precisa ahora es tu padre y sé en la posición tan difícil en la que estás, así que dejemos un poco de lado lo de la fiesta ¿quieres?

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron vio a su madre y hermana abrazadas, sentadas en unos sillones dispuestos como sala de espera y se apresuró a ellas.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —cuestionó Helga tan calmada como le fue posible.

— Tu padre empezó a escupir sangre en la madrugada, así que lo traje hasta acá y desde entonces son nos han dicho nada.

— Phoebe va a ayudarnos, descuiden —comentó la rubia.

— Volveré en un segundo, voy a hablar con su medico tratante.

Phoebe atravesó la sala de espera y se internó por el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones de los enfermos.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó su mamá poniéndose de pie y posando las manos en las mejillas de su hija—. Él se pasó ayer y yo estaba ebria como siempre y no pude defenderte…

— Tranquila, sólo quería mi espacio, ya sabes como soy.

— Mamá me lo contó todo, siento haberte dejado ese mensaje en tu teléfono pero estaba alterada… no sabía que las cosas estaban así entre ustedes —comentó Olga tratando de acercarse también a Helga pero ésta retrocedió.

— Por supuesto que no sabías Olga, tu nunca te enteras de nada porque no te importa nadie más que tu y te fuiste de casa desde la preparatoria y antes no tenías la capacidad de ver las cosas que pasaban frente a tus narices —la acusó Helga, harta.

— Tranquilízate, Helga, mira…

— No me pidas que me calme. Ya sé que no es lugar ni momento para discutir esto pero ya no me puedo quedar callada. Tú misma lo dijiste, me necesitabas aquí para que con mis influencias pudiéramos saber que le pasa a Bob, parece que no puedes hacer nada sola cuando también son tus padres. Estoy segura que si hubiera estado con ellos ni siquiera te hubieras dignando en venir. Pero no te importa ni la situación con mi mamá que sabes desde hace tanto tiempo padece de alcoholismo y tampoco te importó mucho que tu padre estuviera enfermo. Es hora de que abras los ojos y te des cuenta de que tu mundo de fantasía en dónde eres una estrella de la televisión y tu vida es perfecta no existe, o si prefieres pensarlo así, olvídate de nosotros y no pongas un pie en esta ciudad de nuevo.

— ¡Helga! —exclamó su madre metiéndose entre sus dos hijas.

— Es suficiente, por favor cálmense las tres —las regañó Phoebe, irrumpiendo de nuevo en la sala de espera—. Este es un hospital y deben permanecer en silencio —las aludidas se quedaron calladas ante la mirada reprobatoria de la doctora Heyerdahl—. El Dr. Lay viene para acá para explicarles el estado de su familiar.

Helga se quedó parada en medio del lugar con brazos cruzados, aun muy molesta con su hermana. No entendía su actitud pasiva y no le perdonaba en absoluto estar tan ausente y tan aislada de la situación familiar. Ya lo arreglarían después y se encargaría de decirle muchas más cosas, de mientras por lo menos se había podido desahogar un poco.

Un minuto después el Dr. Lay, un señor alto con cabello negro peinado hacia atrás y bigote poblado se presentaba con ellas en la sala.

— Buenos días, soy el Dr. Daniel Lay, el oncólogo y médico del señor Robert Pataki —se presentó él—. Disculpen la demora que hemos tenido para entregarles información sobre su familiar pero debimos cerciorarnos y hacerle muchísimos estudios. Se le tomaron placas del torax, una tomografía, una resonancia magnética, una biopsia y estudios de sangre.

— ¿Por eso se tardaron? —preguntó Miriam con las manos enlazadas en el pecho.

— Así es señora, necesitábamos hacer esos exámenes protocolarios para determinar el estado de salud del paciente. Y voy a serles sincero, el señor Pataki tiene un pronóstico muy malo. El cáncer de pulmón ha hecho metástasis hacia su hígado y está muy avanzado. Llegó con tos y escupiendo sangre y con el cuello y cara hinchados por el tumor. El plan que tenemos es tratar de extirparle el tumor pero dada las condiciones en las que está, con el cáncer tan avanzado no puedo asegurarles que salga de la cirugía —fue como si algo le hubiera golpeado la cara a Helga al escuchar esas palabras—. La decisión es suya, si firman los consentimientos proseguiremos a realizar la cirugía, de lo contrario… deberán esperar el deceso que puede ir de unas horas a hasta algunos días.

Helga trató de moverse de su lugar pero apenas y alcanzó a girar el rostro hacía su madre y su hermana que estaban totalmente blancas y derramaban lágrimas. El ruido del tono de celular de Phoebe rompió el silencio sepulcral que se había tornado en la sala de espera. La médico se alejó un poco para tomar la llamada y fue cuando Helga pudo reaccionar:

— T-Tomaremos nuestra decisión y se la informaremos en unos momentos, muchas gracias Dr. Lay —le agradeció la rubia empresaria. Phoebe fue hasta ella y le apretó el hombro en señal de solidaridad—. No sabía que estaba tan mal… —admitió ella.

— Yo tampoco, nunca lo dijo. Lo acompañaba a las sesiones de quimioterapias pero nunca dejó que me dieran informes a mi…

— ¡Oh! ¡Mi papi! —exclamó Olga entregándose a la desesperación mientras se cubría la cara con las palmas —Helga se exasperó y le quitó ambas manos del rostro con violencia mientras la veía furiosa.

— No es hora de que te quiebres Olga, tienes que ser fuerte y valiente por mi madre. No es tu estilo, ya lo sé, pero por una vez en tu vida deja de llorar y hazle frente a la situación. Debemos pensar qué será mejor y debemos decidirlo ya. ¿Quieren que lo operen o vamos a esperar a verlo morir? —expuso la hija menor, con voz dura.

— ¡Helga! ¡No digas eso! —chilló Olga con una nueva oleada de lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

— No lo digo yo, lo dijo el doctor con las mismas palabras. Si no lo operan se muere, si lo operan puede que también pero puede que puedan extirpar ese tumor, así que hagamos esto rápido porque la vida de Bob depende de la decisión que tomemos. Yo opino que autorices la cirugía mamá.

— Yo también —secundó Olga limpiándose la cara con el dorso del brazo. Miriam guardó silencio por un momento y observó los rostros de sus hijas, expectantes por su respuesta.

— Está bien, creo que también es lo mejor —asintió Miriam, saliendo del estupor de la noticia—. Pero antes creo que cada una debería hablar con él… por si… —pero Miriam no pudo terminar de decir aquello antes de quebrarse, sin embargo sus hijas sabían a lo que se refería y estaban de acuerdo.

Phoebe que estaba ahí acompañando a las mujeres Pataki fue la encargada de comunicarle la decisión al Dr. Lay y el papeleo dio inicio. Miriam fue a la recepción para llenar los formatos y Olga fue la primera en entrar a hablar con su padre. Helga esperaba en la salita, junto con Phoebe. Se mantenían en silencio, porque su amiga entendía que no había nada que pudiera decir puesto que Helga estaba experimentando sentimientos encontrados.

La rubia se enfrascó en una lucha de pensamientos en su cabeza que no supo cuanto tiempo trascurrió desde que su hermana había entrado a ver a su padre hasta que ésta salió hecha un mar de lágrimas y apenas pudiendo caminar. Sollozaba tan fuerte que sintió pena por ella y el único gesto que pudo concederle fue el de darle una palmada en el hombro.

Ella tenía la firme intensión de ser la última en hablar con su padre, sin embargo Miriam estaba tardando más de lo esperado en el papeleo por lo que decidió adelantarse. Después de todo, tarde o temprano debía enfrentarlo.

— Iré a… —les dijo a Olga que seguía en trance y a Phoebe que asintió desde el sillón.

Helga se puso de pie y un mareo se apoderó de ella en un instante. Sentía la boca amarga y las piernas pesadas. Caminó por el pasillo y dobló a la izquierda. Ahí descubrió varias puertas con números de habitación en ellas y el nombre del paciente en una etiqueta; el cuarto número #804 era el de su padre. Ella giró la perilla de la puerta y entró. La primer imagen que se encontró fue de su padre conectado a muchísimos aparatos y monitores. Incluso le habían puesto oxígeno por puntas nasales.

La menor de los Pataki se sentó al lado de la cama de Bob en donde se hallaba dispuesto un banquito de madera con cojín. Observó los latidos de su padre que se registraban uno a uno en el monitor.

— Pensé que no ibas a venir a verme —la voz rasposa de Bob la hizo bajar la vista hasta él. Su padre estaba despierto. Se veía muy pálido y demacrado. Sus labios estaban secos y partidos y las ojeras ocupaban mas espacio en su cara que lo normal.

— Yo también pensé que no vendría, pero mira, puedo darte sorpresas después de todo y aquí estoy.

— Bien, suéltalo. Olga me ofreció palabras hermosas y sus lágrimas pero sé que no obtendré eso de ti. Así que comienza.

— No sé ni siquiera que voy a decir, no tengo un discurso planeado como tu hija mayor, pero es un alivio que tengas muy claro que esperar de mi y que no.

— Eres mi hija, después de todo —y solo eso le bastó a Helga para sentirse enfurecida.

— ¿Soy tu hija? ¿Ahora lo dices? ¿Ahora si? Me has ignorado toda tu vida y prácticamente me has dicho Olga desde el día en qué nací ¡No me vengas con que soy tú hija y me conoces! Esto no lo voy a tolerar Bob. Has hecho mi vida miserable desde que tengo memoria. Te has metido con mi forma de ser, de vestir, con mis decisiones… me has menos preciado y me has humillado públicamente. Espero que no te hayas olvidado de que ayer me pusiste en ridículo en la boda de mi mejor amiga.

— Quizás nunca te traté como tal, pero llevas mi sangre y mi apellido. Y lo poco que sé de ti es por tu madre y porque sé observar. No voy a disculparme. Ya sabes como soy. Y sé que me entiendes porque tú te pareces a mí en eso: eres orgullosa y no te dejas de nadie. Es curioso, pero así es.

— Pues no pretendo ser un monstruo como tú. Puedo ser eso que dices, pero yo no juego chueco ni le doy golpes bajos a las personas que quiero. No he venido aquí a pedirte que arreglemos todo porque vas a morir —Bob arqueó una ceja—. He venido a decirte que lo que menos has sido para mi es un padre. Que has sido mi verdugo y la persona que más obstáculos ha puesto en mi vida, sólo para que lo sepas. Jamás podremos llevar una relación como la que llevas con Olga… jamás podré pasarte por alto tantas cosas como lo hace Miriam. He venido aquí por mí, porque necesito decirte esto que llevo cargando desde hace muchos años. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que te estoy diciendo, así como tú seguramente no te arrepientes de todo lo que me has hecho. Nunca tendremos una relación de padre e hija normal, y ambos lo sabemos. Así que te deseo suerte, Bob. Si la operación es un éxito creo que tienes que valorar la oportunidad. No soy quién para decirte si tu actuar durante tu corta o larga vida fue correcto, eso te lo dejo de tarea —se puso de pie y enfiló hacia la puerta—. Pero sé bien que ya sabes la respuesta.

Dando zancadas Helga salió del cuarto de su padre y casi choca con su mamá en el pasillo.

— Helga ¿qué pasó?

— Pregúntaselo a él. Iré a tomar aire fresco.

— Pero está lloviendo allá afuera —le advirtió su madre.

Pero no le importaba nada; ni el clima, ni el día. Phoebe vio a Helga dirigirse al elevador pero no trató de seguirla. En cambio regresó a su trabajo para completar su jornada, después de todo si algo pasaba sería la primera en enterarse en el sistema del hospital y podía ir a verla. La médico sacó su teléfono y marcó:

— Va hacia a fuera. No lo arruines.

* * *

Efectivamente, justo como su madre le había dicho el soleado día que la había despertado hacía tan solo unas cuantas horas, se había esfumado dándole paso a la lluvia. Helga empujó con violencia la pesada puerta de la entrada del hospital, caminó unos pasos y dejó que la lluvia chocara con su cuerpo.

El contacto de las gotas frías con su cabeza comenzó a calmarla y ella se dejó inundar por la sensación. No le importaba terminar como sopa o que le prohibieran entrar por estar empapada… lo único que quería en esos momentos era dejar de pensar. Así, entregada al momento la chica cerró los ojos y alzó el rostro al nublado cielo, sintiendo las gotas estamparse en su cara.

Repentinamente algo interfirió entre la lluvia y ella y tuvo que abrir los ojos de sopetón. Distinguió entonces un paraguas y a su portador.

— Es curioso, el día en qué te conocí también estaba lloviendo y te tapé por un momento. Justo como ahora —comentó Arnold con una tímida sonrisa.

— No creí que te acordaras de eso… fue hace mucho —comentó ella con tristeza.

— Supongo que, recibiste mi mensaje en tu teléfono —cambió el tema.

— Claro, pero no iba a marcarte cabeza de balón —comentó ella molesta.

— Si, me lo temía. Por eso terminé viniendo hasta aquí.

— Phoebe te lo dijo ¿no? —se prometió mentalmente matarla la próxima vez que la viera.

— Yo la presioné, no es su culpa.

— Bien Arnold, ¿A que has venido? ¿A disculparte conmigo por no sentir lo mismo que yo? ¿A tratar de ser amable y conservar nuestra amistad? Mira la verdad es que no quiero verte. No es tu culpa, lo entiendo perfectamente, pero quiero que dejes de seguirme por favor. Suficiente tengo con el hecho de que vivamos en el mismo vecindario como para que ahora…

— No he venido a eso —dijo él con seriedad.

— Mira, no quiero saber…

— Helga… mira ayer yo… —suplicó él.

— Basta, ya me rechazaste ¡Vete! ¡Sal de mi vida! ¡Déjame en paz! —la rubia dio media vuelta pero Arnold soltó el paraguas a tiempo para sostener la muñeca de la chica.—. ¡Que me dejes en paz…! —se desasió de su mano al tiempo en que ambos sentían la lluvia chocar contra sus cuerpos.

— ¡Helga Geraldine Pataki! ¡Es suficiente! —se congeló en seco en su lugar. Arnold la había llamado por su nombre completo, por su segundo nombre, ese que todos desconocían porque ella así se había encargado de que fuera.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes mi segundo nombre…?

— Por esto… —Arnold fue más rápido que ella que evidentemente no lo vio venir. El chico posó sus manos en las mejillas de ella y atrajo su rostro hasta el de él para besarla.

Ella no pudo frenarse a pesar de que su mente le recordaba que había sido rechazada hacía un día. Sentía las manos de Arnold suaves contra su piel en un agarre fuerte pero tierno y se dejó llevar…

La lluvia caía sobre de ellos sin importarles y en algún punto la habían dejado de sentir mientras eran conscientes de que el corazón les latía con violencia a cada uno.

Segundos o minutos, era imposible saber cuánto tiempo había transcurrido sin embargo pronto necesitaron aire y tuvieron que parar el momento ansiado.

Helga lo miró perpleja y se dio cuenta que él estaba totalmente rojo.

— ¿Q-Qué significa esto…? —balbuceó confundida y mareada.

— Significa que sé cual es tu segundo nombre… —bromeó el psicólogo.

— No te hagas el chistoso cabeza de balón, ayer me…

— Ayer y todo este tiempo he sido un tonto —la interrumpió lo más serio que pudo—. No merecías mi silencio ante algo tan importante como lo son tus sentimientos, sin embargo en ese momento estaba descubriéndolo, estaba buscándole un nombre… sólo lo sentía, eso es seguro. Sabía que algo pasaba. Gerald me lo cuestionó cuando el tema de conversación se resumía solo a ti —la rubia parpadeó y se puso roja como un tomate, ¿ella había sido el tema de conversación de los dos mejores amigos? —. Dije que eras mi amiga y era por eso que tus problemas me preocupaban, pero todo fue en aumento. El verte llorar ese día en el vecindario, nuestra plática… ¡demonios! —exclamó él sin saber qué mas decir—. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando paso, sólo… —la miró. Los ojos de Helga resplandecían con atisbo de confusión y a él le pareció el espectáculo más hermoso que hubiese presenciado—. Sólo pasó y ahora sé que nunca debí haberme quedado callado porque en verdad te amo. Perdóname por ser tan lento y tonto.

— T-Tu… n-no, Arnold ¿e-estás jugando…?

— Nunca haría eso contigo. Sé que no es el mejor momento, lo sé, Phoebe me lo dijo pero no podía esperar más. Moría por verte y pedirte disculpas y decirte todo esto y no es la mejor confesión, es más todo ha sido tan raro entre tu y yo pero es genial y es tan lindo y… —Helga dio un pasó frente a él y fue el turno de ella para tomarle el rostro con una mano.

— Arnold Shortman… probablemente voy a aburrirte con esto, pero déjame ser lenta y tonta a mi esta vez porque no lo comprendo, porque… ¡por buda! te he querido desde que tengo memoria y esto es un sueño… necesito oírlo por que no voy a creerlo las primeras mil veces…

— Lo diré cien mil veces si es lo que necesitas… te amo —Helga se abalanzó hacia él y lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que fue capaz y sin poder evitarlo lloró como loca en su cuello.

Arnold se dejó invadir por la inmensa alegría y adrenalina que el abrazo le provocaba. Acarició su largo y mojado cabello rubio y la meció en el abrazo mientras ella sollozaba.

No eran lágrimas de tristeza, en realidad se sentía tan dichosa, tan feliz y por fin podía decirlo, amada. Un rayo de sol se había colado en su gris y oscura vida y a pesar de que siempre había soñado que fuera él, nunca se imaginó que la realidad sería mejor que todo lo que estaba en su mente.

Si él era su recompensa, si él era su destinada felicidad lo volvería a hacer una y otra vez.

Quizás debían llegar a ese punto. Quizás su obsesivo amor de primaria y secundaría debió llegar a ese punto, a transformarse en sincero, en pasional pero real, en hacerse maduro y eso fue lo que le ayudó a él a ver que lo que había estado esperando por siempre había estado ahí, al lado suyo, encapsulado y bonito.

Arnold rompió el abrazo y depositó un beso en la frente de la chica.

— ¿Vamos adentro? —propuso él—, ya no podemos estas más empapados.

— No quiero que acabe… es decir, allá adentro sólo me esperan noticias poco alegres…

— Puedes enfrentarlo, me tienes aquí contigo, pase lo que pase —dijo, robándole un nuevo beso que la desarmó.

— Tienes razón —contestó ella mientras enlazaban sus manos—. Puedo enfrentarlo —afirmó mientras se prometía nunca más huir.


	8. Un día especial

— ¿Pero que…? —exclamó Phoebe, quitándose las gafas de sopetón y parpadeando al ver a Helga y Arnold entrar al hospital hechos una sopa y tomados de la mano.

— ¿Que onda Phoebs? —saludó Helga, sonrojada de que los hubiera encontrado de la mano.

— H-Hola Phoebe —dijo Arnold, sobándose la cabeza.

— ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? ¿Quieren resfriarse o qué? ¡Vengan para acá! —ordenó con reproche. Phoebe los condujo por los pasillos del hospital luego se adentraron por los quirófanos y llegaron al descanso de médicos que estaba vacío para su buena suerte—. Tomen —les dijo dándoles una toalla a cada uno—. Tengo aquí una muda de ropa para ti, Helga, pero para Arnold…

— E-Está bien, no hace falta… esperaré a secarme… —comentó Arnold, apenado.

— No, no pueden quedarse aquí mucho tiempo y mucho menos estar mojando los pasillos. Veré si el casillero del médico Richard está… ¡Si! Está abierto —exclamó victoriosa mientras revolvía entre las cosas de su colega—, y dejó su muda que utiliza cada que va a jugar tenis, bien. Toma, Shortman. Creo que es una talla más que tú pero servirá cámbiate aquí Arnold y tu, Helga ven conmigo al baño de mujeres —la doctora agarró a su amiga de la muñeca y salieron del cuarto de casilleros para ir a un amplio baño en donde había sillones de piel, televisión, duchas individuales y espejo. Helga entró a una de las regaderas y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. En silencio se secó el cabello con la toalla y después la pasó por todo su cuerpo—. Ya, dímelo… ¡cuéntame! —pidió la doctora recargada en la pared, muerta de ansias.

— Fue… Phoebe ¡Fue lo más…! Ni siquiera puedo describirlo… Me besó y dijo que me amaba y me pidió perdón y volvió a besarme y…

— ¡Yay! —ahogó el grito con sus manos para que Arnold no lo escuchara del otro lado—. ¡Lo sabíamos! ¡Gerald y yo lo sabíamos! —exclamó, emocionada.

— ¿Qué? —asomó la rubia la cabeza entre la cortina de baño mientras se subía los pantalones que le quedaban un poco cortos—. ¿Él les dijo…?

— No, no, no. Si nos hubiera dicho yo habría corrido a contártelo pero no fue así. Más bien lo notamos, Helga —rememoró sus pláticas en donde Gerald se lo explicaba y el día de su boda en dónde los veía intercambiar miradas—. Se estaba interesando mucho en ti y en la situación de tu casa, de tu trabajo y tus padres… de verdad que no había día en que Gerald no llegara con algún comentario que Arnold le hubiera hecho sobre ti. Fue entonces que nos dimos cuenta que, evidentemente él no lo sabía. Él estaba convencido de que eras su amiga y era lo más normal del mundo querer ayudarte, pero como nosotros lo teníamos claro decidimos intentar algo en la boda y comprobarlo y funcionó, a parte de que a Steve no le costó nada hacer su papel, es un patán de primera, lo he visto en varias ocasiones al muy sin vergüenza.

— ¿Fue idea suya? —exclamó Helga, corriendo la cortina con violencia y saliendo de la regadera ya cambiada y un poco menos mojada.

— Por supuesto —contestó Phoebe en tono casual, como si aquello hubiera sido de lo más normal y obvio—. Necesitaba un bendito empujón si no nunca se iba a dar cuenta y se harían viejos y lo lamentarían.

— No exageres —le dedicó una mirada exasperada—. Pero… gracias.

— Nada qué agradecer, ahora vívelo como siempre lo has querido —le aconsejó su amiga poniendo las manos en sus hombros.

— Tengo miedo de que sea un sueño o una broma… aún no me lo creo —confesó.

— Has amado a ese hombre desde que tenemos memoria y lo conoces, ¿sería capaz de hacer algo así? ¿jugaría contigo?

— No, él… jamás haría algo así —afirmó con una sonrisa—. Sólo soy yo, a la sombra de todos estos años.

— ¡Al diablo con eso, Helga! Se lo merecen. Cuiden su amor y constrúyanlo estoy segura que serán muy felices.

— No sé que decirte…

— No digas nada, sólo obedéceme y ya —Helga se permitió abrazar a su amiga. Atrás había quedado la tímida Phoebe de la primaria y su madurez e inteligencia la regian en todo momento, y daba gracias por tenerla y porque no la hubiera abandonado pese a su carácter.

— Les debo una, una muy grande a ti y al cepillo que, creo que lo odio un poco menos —aseguró la rubia casualmente. Phoebe soltó una risita.

— No lo odias, Helga, nunca te ha caído tan mal.

— Excepto por las contadas estupideces que te ha hecho, pero bueno, eres mi mejor amiga ¿qué quieres? Es mi trabajo hacerle la vida de cuadritos a tu novio.

* * *

Una vez cambiados Phoebe dejó a la pareja frente al elevador asegurándoles que los vería más tarde porque tenía que seguir con su trabajo y hacerle visita a sus pacientes.

— ¿Estás lista? —le preguntó Arnold.

— Pues no, pero vamos —dijo ella con pesar entrando al ascensor y picando el botón #8.

El silencio se hizo presente entre los dos cosa que comenzó a incomodarle a la chica. Acababan de besarse y confesarse hacía veinte minutos fuera del hospital y en ese momento no era capaz de decirle nada. De reojo notó que Arnold se frotaba las manos y golpeaba el zapato en el suelo, evidentemente nervioso.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó ella temiendo que el chico se estuviera arrepintiendo.

— Es sólo que… quiero empezar bien esto y no lo hice… me hizo falta algo.

— Lo que sea, sólo dilo… —comentó un poco seria. Él se dio cuenta y temió que lo estuviera mal interpretando así que tuvo que dejar de lado el pensamiento latente que le decía que no era el lugar ni el momento.

— De acuerdo, será aquí, en este elevador —él le tomó ambas manos y la miró a los ojos, gesto que la desarmó.

— ¿Quieres… ser mi novia? —la chica abrió los ojos como plato ya que no se lo esperaba.

— A-Arnold… si… ¡sí! —una sonrisa boba apareció en el rostro de los dos por un breve segundo antes de que se lanzaran a los brazos del otro y se besaran.

Fue hasta que el elevador se detuvo en el octavo piso y que las puertas se abrieron, que los dos rubios reaccionaron y culminaron el beso.

* * *

Habían pasado cerca de tres horas desde que Bob Pataki había entrado al quirófano. Miriam y Olga esperaban abrazadas en uno de los sillones y Helga y Arnold se habían apartado un poco sentándose en un rincón de la habitación. Él le sostenía una mano a Helga y acariciaba su piel con el pulgar mientras esperaban en silencio.

Arnold miró de soslayo a su novia y se dio cuenta que jugaba con sus manos, se mordia los labios y movia el pie, nerviosa.

— Helga, para —le pidió colocando una mano en su rodilla y ella saltó saliendo del trance.

— Lo siento… yo… yo, es que…

— Sí, lo sé, pero no es bueno que estés así —dijo, entendiendo que era presa de los nervios en ese momento dada las condiciones, sin embargo le preocupaba que cayera en shock nervioso.

— Estoy muy ansiosa y me duele la cabeza —confesó, llevándose la palma a la frente.

— Oye, ¿has comido algo?

Entonces Helga cayó en cuenta que no había probado bocado desde una noche antes en la boda de sus amigos.

— No desde ayer… —admitió tocándose el estómago.

— ¡Por eso estás así! —exclamó Arnold poniéndose de pie—. Vamos a la cafetería, ahora.

— D-De acuerdo —ella se acercó a su madre ya Olga para preguntarles si querían algo pero las encontró vencidas por el sueño y no quiso despertarlas.

* * *

— Nunca pensé que esto me llegara a afectar de esta forma —confesó la rubia, jugando con su vaso de café vació entre los dedos—. Esta no soy yo, se supone que debería ser fuerte —Arnold se sorprendió ante esa confesión. Se encontraban sentados en una mesita de la cafetería del hospital, terminando de comer.

— Helga, eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido y lo digo enserio —dijo sinceramente el rubio. No era porque ahora fueran novios, sino porque era la mera verdad—. Has pasado por muchas cosas y has llevado tu vida en silencio, sin ninguna ayuda. Es normal que todo esto te afecte, eres una persona no una máquina sin sentimientos, pese a que te esfuerzas en esconderlos —ella sonrió con tristeza ante el comentario—. Eso no te hace débil —Arnold tomó el mentón de la chica y le alzó la cabeza, reclamando su atención—. En primer lugar, creo que todo te ha llegado de sopetón; tú nuevo trabajo, la situación de tu madre con su adicción, Olga lejos haciendo su maravillosa vida sin interesarse en lo que pasa en su casa, la enfermedad de tu padre… lo nuestro… —comentó tímidamente él puesto que todo el embrollo que se habían metido ellos dos también había representado una presión más para la rubia—. Y aunque no lo creas, esto de tu padre viene a dar el golpe definitivo al colapso. Es tú padre y por mucho que creas que lo odias, si, dije que "creas" porque no lo es así del todo —comentó ante una Helga que alzaba la ceja derecha en señal de desconcierto—, es perfectamente normal que te sacuda y créeme, nadie va a juzgarte por eso. No es como si la Helga ruda se vaya por sentirse triste de vez en cuando o por ser feliz a ratos —le dijo Arnold.

— Eres todo un sabelotodo Arnoldo, esos años en la escuela te sirvieron bastante —observó la rubia. Arnold soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Lo ves? Sigues siendo capaz de decir ese tipo de cosas pese a la situación —comentó con una breve sonrisa.

— Pero… —vaciló ella—. A pesar de eso yo… estoy hecha bolas. Siento estar a medias contigo… yo… bueno… tu entiendes —lo miró por un breve instante antes de seguir jugando con el vaso—. Mi mente está pensando en todo y en nada a la vez y no estoy al cien por ciento, quisiera que todo esto se hubiera dado de forma diferente… —él negó con la cabeza.

— Yo no iba a poder esperar más, si no hubiera sido hoy, hubiera venido mañana y así sucesivamente porque esto que siento me quemaba por dentro —dijo sonrojado pero muy decidido. A la chica le dio un vuelco el corazón—. Esto es parte de ti y creo que nadie más ha tenido el privilegio de presenciarlo, excepto yo. La Helga de antes me hubiera apartado, sin embargo me has dejado estar a tu lado. Conozco a la Helga ruda y brabucona, bastante bien he de decir, pero ahora me dejas ver a la frágil y delicada mujer que eres y por favor no me golpees por lo que acabo de decir, pero me gusta mucho esta faceta de tuya.

— No voy a golpearte —confesó ella acercándose al chico—. No por ahora… —comentó antes de besarlo.

* * *

La pareja regresaba a la sala de espera con un lunch para Olga y Miriam, cuando un doctor que vestía bata azul y gorro salía por la puerta del quirófano.

— ¿Familiares de Bob Pataki? —Miriam, Olga, Helga y Arnold se arremolinaron en el centro del lugar. Para Helga bastó ver el rostro del médico que iba a darle la noticia y se precipitó hacia su madre envolviéndola en el abrazo más fuerte que fue capaz de darle—. Lo siento mucho, Robert… no aguantó la operación. El cáncer estaba bastante avanzado y él muy débil…

Un chillido de Olga inundó la sala de espera, y Miriam se aferró a los brazos de su hija menor porque sintió que iba a desvanecerse del dolor. La rubia hundió su rostro en el cuello de su madre y aunque luchó por aguantar, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y lloró con ella. Luego Olga se les acercó y las tres se abrazaron.

Arnold observaba consternado unos metros detrás de ellas, respetando su privacidad y el momento. Unos minutos después, su novia se recompuso, soltó a su madre y hermana y fue hasta él.

— A-Arnold… —ni siquiera podía hablar.

— Ven aquí —la abrazó—. No voy a darte palabras vacías, Helga. No puedo decirte que todo estará bien porque no será así, no de la noche a la mañana. No te aguantes, no te cierres, no te endurezcas más por favor —le pidió, dándole un beso en la frente—. Sé que no es tu estilo y prefieres ser fuerte por ellas dos, pero, tienes que vivir este duelo y yo estaré contigo para eso, preciosa.

Las palabras no salían de la garganta de la chica por el nudo que se le había formado debido a todo el cúmulo de sentimientos, así que sólo se dejó envolver por los brazos de él, en donde se sentía segura.

* * *

Al funeral acudieron muchísimas personas, más de las que Helga pudo imaginar. Quizás nunca llegó a conocer del todo a su padre para saber cuán influyente y conocido había sido.

Cuando todos los asistentes se despidieron y sólo quedaron ellas tres, Arnold se acercó a las rubias con sigilo.

— Se ha acabado —anunció Helga, aun con la vista clavada en el montículo de tierra en dónde descansaba su padre. Era una sensación bastante extraña. A pesar de que no se llevaban nada bien y en el último momento no se habían despedido como tal sino más bien ella había dicho todo lo que necesitaba que él supiera, no pensé que la cirugía resultara mal. Enterrarlo, darle el adió en una caja y sabe que jamás volvería a verlo la tenían con sentimientos encontrados—. Es hora de empezar de nuevo… —dijo, suspirando lentamente.

— Todo saldrá bien —le reconfortó su novio—. Piensa que ya no está sufriendo —dijo Arnold, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de su novia.

— ¿Tú eres el novio de mi hija? —preguntó Miriam acercándose a ellos ya que los había visto muy juntos desde el hospital. Olga sonrió brevemente.

— Sí, señora Pataki —asintió él un poco sonrojado, pero abrazando a Helga con más fuerza.

— Arnold ¿cierto? —Olga le estiró la mano y él se la estrechó—. Creo que nos habíamos visto hace muchos muchos años, pero te recuerdo bien. Helga siempre estuvo enamorada de ti.

— ¡Oye! —bramó la aludida, totalmente roja—. Ya dejen de decir cosas que no…

— Es verdad —intervino su madre, ignorándola—. Me alegra que hayas podido ver más allá de su rudeza, es una excelente jovencita, muy trabajadora y dedicada, aunque un poco brusca, tiene su lado tierno —externó Miriam lo que sorprendió a su hija menor. Nunca había escuchado a su madre darle un halago así.

— Lo sé. Ahora lo veo muy claro señora y me alegra que pese a todo lo que ha pasado, ella me haya aceptado —confesó, ahora mirando a Helga a los ojos que se había quedado sin palabras y estaba roja de la cara, pero que sonreía.

— Gracias por estar aquí con ella y con nosotros —agradeció la señora.

— Siempre me tendrán, las tres.

Caminaron para abandonar el lugar e ir a casa a seguir con sus vidas, cuando Miriam que iba apoyada de Olga para caminar, se dirigió de nuevo al rubio.

— Arnold… Tú eres psicólogo ¿Verdad?

— Si —asintió él, tratando de leer el rostro de la madre de Helga. Había algo en particular que le llamó la atención.

— ¿Podría pedirte algo?

— Lo que sea, señora Pataki.

* * *

Era sábado, nueve en punto la mañana y el despertador sonó. Helga estiró el brazo para apagar la alarma de su celular. Se incorporó frotándose los ojos y se fijó en la fecha del día y suspiró: Era su cumpleaños.

Ese día no iría a trabajar, por insistencia de su madre y Olga y de Arnold que tenía planeadas varias actividades en el transcurso del día y lo notaba bastante emocionado por ello. Y no era que ella no lo estuviera, más bien no en la misma intensidad que su novio, sino que para ella la fecha de su cumpleaños era más bien un día normal. Sus padres nunca se lo celebraron y ella tampoco acostumbraba hacer algo en especial porque pasaba desapercibido por todos, excepto claro por su mejor amiga Phoebe que siempre le tenía un detalle en esa fecha pero era la única que realmente se acordaba. Además de que en esa ocasión sería la primera vez que ella y Arnold pasarían un cumpleaños como novios y también juntos celebrándolo y realmente no sabía mucho que esperar porque no quería emocionarse de más, aunque conociendo a Arnold harían muchísimas cosas y no dejaría que el día terminara mal para ella. Y lo mismo pasaba con su madre y su hermana que algo tramaban porque las había encontrado cuchicheando varias veces por los rincones de la casa en días anteriores.

Era increíble para ella. Ya habían pasado seis meses desde la muerte de Bob Pataki y las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente para Helga, Miriam y Olga. En primera instancia, ella pensó que su madre se derrumbaría y buscaría refugio nuevamente en el alcohol, y que Olga terminaría yéndose y estando ausente como siempre, pero ambas la sorprendieron; Aquella vez en el cementerio, Miriam le había pedido a Arnold que le diera terapia. Él le explicó que cómo eran conocidos y tenían ya una relación cercana al ser vecinos y ella la madre de su novia no era recomendable que él la tratara, pero le recomendó a un colega. La señora llevaba ya esos seis meses sobria y yendo a terapia. Olga por su parte canceló sus compromisos y buscó trabajo de maestra de teatro en una secundaria del otro lado de la ciudad, lo que les permitía estar unidas y juntas llevando el proceso de la muerte de su padre.

En lo que respectaba a Helga se mantenía trabajando ya a sus anchas en la empresa que Bob le había heredado y para sorpresa del consejo (que la había dejado de molestar cuando su padre falleció) las cosas funcionaban muy bien. Ya podía decir que se sentía a gusto y con la confianza que todos le brindaban ya reconociéndola como jefa, ella se sentía más capaz en cada toma de decisiones. Siempre extrañaría su empleo como gerente de ventas en la empresa de cajas, sin embargo haría de ese trabajo su éxito y de la compañía un buen lugar que se preocupara no sólo de los clientes, sino de los empleados, era su meta y estaba segura de que lo lograría.

Con Arnold las cosas marchaban muy bien, para alegría de ambos, aunque ella aun seguía teniendo reacciones un cierto agresivas que su novio entendía pero le pedía que trabajaran un poco en ello.

La rubia se metió a bañar y después escogió su vestuario: jeans de mezclilla, una blusa blanca con lunares negros y zapatos de piso a juego. Se maquilló un poco para la ocasión porque quería lucir diferente e impresionar un poco a Arnold y después bajó a la cocina dispuesta a buscar algo para desayunar. Al entrar, su madre y Olga la sorprendieron lanzándole serpentinas y cantándole las mañanitas.

Miriam se le acercó con un waffle con fresas encima y una velita que ella tuvo que apagar pese a la incomodidad que sentía. Era la primera vez que tenía un momento así con ellas, en su cumpleaños, en su casa.

— ¡Muchas felicidades, Helga! —exclamó su madre, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

— G-Gracias, mamá… ¡Vaya! ¿Cocinaste esto? —exclamó al ver tan buena pinta de su desayuno. Y no era para menos su sorpresa, ya que Helga había tenido que aprender desde muy pequeña a cocinar ya que Miriam regularmente quemaba la comida o le salía muy mal. Su madre asintió contenta de ver la expresión de Helga.

— He estado practicando mucho con Olga y creo que se me ha dado bastante bien la cocina.

— Muchas felicidades, hermanita —su hermana mayor le acercó una caja de regalo y después la abrazó. Por segunda ocasión la rubia se sintió rara—. ¡Ábrelo! —exclamó emocionada. Ella obedeció; quitó el moño, rasgó el papel y abrió la caja que contenía una bonita cartera color negro y una cuponera del cine válida para todo el año.

— Ah… muchas gracias… justo lo que necesitaba —dijo con una media sonrisa de lado. Ya se podía ver en compañía de Arnold yendo al cine una y otra vez—. Bueno esto se ve muy bien, ¿no vamos a desayunar? —preguntó ella, observando su apetitoso waffle.

— Antes de eso quiero decirte algo, hija —pronunció Miriam con tono serio—. Yo… quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa de ti. No sólo de Olga como siempre lo has creído y como siempre te lo hicimos sentir. Estoy orgullosa de ti, Helga —dijo ya con la voz cortada y conteniendo las lágrimas—, por que a pesar de que te dejamos sola, creciste y saliste adelante y lo hiciste bien. Sé que es mi culpa de que seas de esta forma, algo agresiva y ruda, te pido perdón por haber dejado que crecieras sintiéndote a la sombra de tu hermana. Mi alcoholismo me alejó de ti cuando más me necesitabas y no me dejaba ver que me perdí tu crecimiento… mírate ahora —la tomó de las mejillas, llorando. A Helga se le hizo chiquito el corazón—, eres toda una mujer, tan talentosa, tan bella… perdóname por favor, sé que no podemos recuperar los años perdidos pero, permíteme conocerte y pasar tiempo contigo, hija.

— Tranquila, mamá, lo entiendo… no llores… —su hija la menor le limpió las lágrimas y la abrazó, conmovida por todo lo que ella le había dicho.

— Hermanita, ahora entiendo por qué tenías tanto resentimiento hacia mí, y lo siento mucho, no quise robarme toda la atención… —expresó con sinceridad la actriz.

— Si, bueno, el hecho de que seas perfecta no ayudó mucho pero gracias Olga, enserio.

— Es aburrido pretender ser perfecta y lo sabes.

— Pues si, por eso soy la hermana rebelde. En fin, desayunemos o se me va a hacer tarde —dijo para eludir un poco la plática.

— Es verdad, Arnie vendrá por ti, Helga —la chica casi se atragantó.

— ¿Cómo le dijiste…? ¿Arnie? —se golpeó el pecho ante la mirada de desconcierto de su madre.

— Pues sí. Es mi yerno, después de todo, puedo decirle como yo quiera —Miriam habló como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo o como si Helga llevara años de novia con Arnold.

— No te escandalices, Helga. Él es muy amable, nos cae muy bien, ha hecho mucho por nosotras en este tiempo y mamá y yo ya le hemos tomado cariño.

— Es mi novio, aún no es tu yerno, así que llámalo por su nombre… ARNOLD… —pronunció con énfasis en cada una de las letras que conformaban el nombre que la hacia temblar.

— Bueno pero tarde o temprano será mi yerno, admítelo —Helga se sonrojó de tan solo pensar eso.

— Eso no lo sé, pero ya, dejemos el tema por favor, quiero ser capaz de terminarme mi desayuno como una persona normal —bramó la rubia, cortando el waffle a la mitad.

— Ese es el problema hermanita, eres todo menos eso.

* * *

— Hasta luego hijo ¡diviértanse! —exclamó Miriam Pataki desde la puerta de la casa, mientras Helga y Arnold subían al auto de éste.

— No la regresaré tarde, lo prometo.

— ¡Ay, Arnold! ¡Ya no deberían ni regresar a esta casa! ¡Ya llévatela! —gritó Olga, divertida.

— ¡Cállate, loca! —gruñó Helga desde el asiento del copiloto.

— Bien, es hora de comenzar el día, pero primero —Arnold se acercó a la chica y le robó un buen beso que terminó por hacerle olvidar su enojo—. Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa.

— El día está comenzando bien —confesó ella, embobada.

— Y se pondrá mejor. Lo prometo —le acarició la mejilla.

— ¿A dónde iremos primero?

— Pues tengo entradas para ir a ver: El regreso de los vegetales asesinos del espacio ¿qué te parece?

— ¿No fue esa la película que fuimos a ver con Geraldo, Phoebe y Harold cuando estábamos en la primaria? —preguntó Helga sorprendida—. La vez en que nos quedamos atrapados en el subterráneo…

— Esa —asintió—, sólo que esta es la segunda parte que extrañamente decidieron hacerla después de quince años. Recuerdo ese día, se nos fue el autobús nocturno y nadie quería caminar, y tú dijiste que nos comerían las ratas.

— Tienes una buena memoria.

— ¿Recuerdas a asesino?

— Más bien, asesina —ambos rieron.

Fueron al cine y se dispusieron a ver la película. Cuando salieron ambos coincidieron en que la segunda parte había sido tan exagerada como su predecesora e igual de larga. Después la pareja se reunió con Phoebe y Gerald para ver un partido de beisbol, deporte que disfrutaban todos desde chicos y pese a que Gerald era un basquetbolista consagrado, aún disfrutaba. Phoebe aprovechó la ocasión para regalarlea Helga un libro de poesía de Chales Baudelaire que ella agradeció con emoción puesto que era uno de sus poetas favoritos. El partido fue emocionante, aunque para Arnold la energía que Helga desprendía en cada partido era lo que realmente le encantaba de asistir al estadio; sus reacciones sin tapujos, groserías, sus gritos y vítores eran el mejor espectáculo.

Salieron del estadio de beisbol, alegres de que el equipo local hubiera conseguido la victoria, se despidieron de sus mejores amigos y después fueron al parque por un helado.

— ¿Después de este helado aún te queda hambre como para cenar? —tanteó el terreno el rubio. Caminaban tomados de la mano por el parque.

— Comer es como mi segundo hobbie favorito. ¿Tienes algo en mente?

— En realidad sí, pero debemos ir a la casa de huéspedes antes…

— ¿A Sunset Arms? ¿A…?

— El abuelo me pidió que le hiciera un favor y de ahí ¿quisieras ir a cenar?

— Claro… aunque terminaremos rodando —se tocó el vientre en señal de culpabilidad.

— Es un día especial, vale la pena, te lo aseguro —le guió el ojo.

* * *

— Ya vuelvo, no tardaré ¿de acuerdo? —Arnold depositó un beso ansioso en los labios de su amada y salió de la cocina.

Helga se quedó sentada en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor que solían usar los abuelos con Arnold. La casa de huéspedes no había sufrido grandes cambios a lo largo de los años. Phil, Gertie y los huéspedes la habían conservado muy bien y sólo había necesitado algunos cambios de pintura o muebles nuevos. Así que estar ahí se sentía como en los viejos tiempos.

— ¡Eleanor! —exclamó la abuela de Arnold entrando a la cocina usando su bastón.

— Hola, Pookie —la saludó, yendo hasta ella y depositándole un beso en una mejilla.

— Es tu cumpleaños ¿Cierto? —la rubia asintió—. Te tengo un regalo para ti, ven.

— Oh, vamos… abuela no tienes por qué molestarte… —la siguió hacia su cuarto y pese a que Gertie ya era mayor, a Helga le sorprendió lo rápido que caminaba. Cuando entraron a la habitación de los abuelos, había un regalo en la cama: una caja blanca con un enorme moño rosa como el que Helga solía usar con su vestuario durante la primaria.

— Ábrelo —ella obedeció y cuando retiró la tapa, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al develar el vestido palo de rosa con falta media de tul y pecho con encaje bordado, era precioso.

— Dios… Pookie esto… no puede ser ¡Es hermoso! —exclamó en un entusiasmo no muy propio de ella pero es que en verdad era muy bonito.

— Debes usarlo, Eleanor.

— Claro, lo haré en una ocasión importante, te lo prometo.

— Pues esa ocasión es ahora —insistió la abuela con una sonrisa.

— B-Bueno, Arnold y yo iremos a cenar pero no creo que el lugar amerite un vestido tan elegante como este, ya sabes, probablemente iremos a las hamburguesas ya vez que soy media extraña y… —la simpática viejita negó con la cabeza.

— La cena ya está servida, querida.

— ¿D-De qué hablas?

— De que el hombre pequeño te espera en la azotea —dijo la rasposa voz del abuelo Phil que acababa de asomarse por la puerta, interrumpiendo la plática—. No deberías hacerlo esperar.

— Cámbiate, anda —ordenó Pookie y Helga corrió al baño.

* * *

— Luces muy hermosa —dijo Arnold al verla caminar hacia él—. Mi abuela no se equivocó con tu regalo.

— ¡Te pusiste un traje! —exclamó al llegar a su encuentro, tomándole las manos. Se veía muy guapo con su traje negro con moño y su cabello hacia atrás—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? —reclamó, dándole un pequeño golpe con el puño en el hombro.

— Por que quería que fuera sorpresa ¿qué te parece? —Arnold se hizo a un lado para que ella pudiera ver la mesa que había dispuesto en medio de la azotea. Había velas por todos lados que sobresaltaban gracias a la noche que ya había llegado. Arnold la condujo hasta la mesa, en donde había dos velas, dos copas, la cena servida y un vino.

— Es perfecto, aunque tampoco me desagradaba la idea de ir por hamburguesas… —admitió, sentándose. Arnold le empujó la silla y luego se sentó frente a ella.

— No por hoy, es un día especial y mereces algo fuera de lo común.

— Gracias, Arnold.

— Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa.

* * *

Habían acabado con la cena. En un punto de la velada, Arnold cambió su silla junto a ella y en ese momento Helga se encontraba recargada en el cuerpo del chico que la abrazaba por detrás, mientras bebían vino.

— ¿Eres feliz? —susurró en su oreja él. Ella sintió escalofríos y se incorporó para poder verlo a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso? ¡Lo soy! Sé que no lo digo con frecuencia pero… te amo.

— Eso era lo que quería escuchar —la besó con dulzura—. Yo también te amo.

— Gracias por hacer todo esto… nunca había celebrado así, bueno, más bien nunca había celebrado mi cumpleaños, ya sabes las cosas con mis padres no fueron las mejores y mi actitud con todos no ayudaba así que… salvo Phoebe, nunca recibí regalos de nadie o felicitaciones. Nunca me sentí… especial…

— Eres especial, Helga, aunque te empeñes en querer demostrar lo contrario. Lo eres para mi. Has llegado a mi vida a hacerla diferente, alegre, desafiante, a ponerla de cabeza. Eres intriga, eres amor puro, eres risas… eres lo que hace mi corazón palpitar…

— A-Arnold… —ella no podía creer que los papeles se hubieran invertido y que ahora él fuera quién le recitara poesía.

— Por favor, permíteme estar a tu lado y verte. Déjame caminar contigo, no me apartes. Sé que en el pasado te hice daño al no ser capaz de ver tu interior pero ahora…

— No era tu culpa, de verdad. Éramos sólo unos niños en ese entonces, pero eso ya no importa. Este día es el mejor de mi vida, de verdad… no podría pedir más…

— Bueno, la verdad es que falta otra sorpresa —adelantó él poniéndose de pie e invitándola a ella a hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Hay más? ¿Qué haces? —preguntó extrañada de que abandonaran la comodidad de las sillas.

— Es que necesito que estés parada, aquí estas bien —la acomodó. Ella le lanzó una mirada desconcertada—. Bien, ¿Recuerdas el infalible adivinador de bodas de origami de Rhonda?

— Si… ¿Eh? Arnoldo ¿Cómo es que te acuerdas de ese tipo de cosas que pasaron en la prehistoria?

— ¿No lo recuerdas? —indagó.

— Sí pero… ¿eso a qué viene al caso?

— Bueno, es que creo que después de todo, si tenía razón.

— ¿Por qué dices…? —Arnold se hincó y sacó una cajita negra de su bolsa derecha del pantalón, misma que abrió mostrando un bonito anillo de compromiso. Estaba temblando pero mantenía una amplia sonrisa al tiempo en que sin previo aviso las lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos al descubrir la expresión descolocada de Helga. Podía jactarse de que nunca nadie en su vida había visto esa cara que le mostraba a él en esos momentos—. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

— ¿T-Tú quieres c-casarte c-conmigo…? —balbuceó, apenas, temblando.

— Por supuesto que quiero. Estoy loco por ti. ¿Acaso tú no…?

— Si… si quiero Arnold ¡si quiero! —exclamó ya con las lágrimas de fuera. Él le colocó el anillo en el dedo anular y después la besó.

Había pasado sólo medio año de que habían comenzado a salir pero estaba loco por Helga. Habían recorrido un largo camino desde hacía años. Primero ella en solitario y después él, caminando de vuelta hacia esa persona a la cual estaba destinado pero nunca se dio cuenta hasta que estuvo a punto de perderla. Lo único que Arnold le pedía a la vida era que le permitiera verla sonreír por siempre.

Helga se permitió volcarse en lágrimas fundida en un abrazo con el amor de su vida. Al principio tenía miedo de que todo se tratase de un sueño del cual debía despertar pasado cierto tiempo. Pero en ese momento, en ese día en particular de tantas emociones y sorpresas, ella pudo comprobar cuán afortunada y querida era, por su madre y hermana, por Phoebe y Gerald, por los abuelos de Arnold y por éste último. Aún le dolía un poco su pasado y todo lo que tuvo que vivir, pero la vida le estaba sonriendo más de lo que ella creía merecer. Así que iba a tomar la oportunidad. Estaba segura que ella y Arnold serían la pareja más feliz sobre la tierra. Todo había valido la pena, lo sabía. Así como sabía que si tuviera que recorrer nuevamente ese camino para llegar hasta el chico de cabeza de balón que le había robado el corazón desde niña, lo haría las veces que fueran necesarias.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue publicada el 20/06/2015 en ffnet y ha sido mudada aquí.


End file.
